Visita al Mundo Real
by Nekoboy mty
Summary: Hanji crea una máquina que espera sea de ayuda para la lucha contra los titanes, lo que no podía prever es que esta enviaría Eren, Rivaille y Jean a otra dimensión completamente distinta, la del mundo real. Terminando en México y con ayuda de un joven trataran de regresar a su propio mundo mientras viven locas aventuras y tal vez en el camino encuentren el amor.
1. Chapter 1

Visita al Mundo Real

Capítulo 1: Maquina del Horror

Año 850 la batalla contra los titanes continua, ante tales circunstancias solo la fuerza humana no es suficiente, por lo que se busca también desarrollar armas de gran poder para cambiar el balance de la situación. Los resultados han sido variados, algunos de baja utilidad y otros que al probarlos resultaron en desastres pero en general ninguno será útil en la lucha. Una de las principales mentes en esta área era Hanji Zoe, miembro de la legión de reconocimiento y que ahora en sus ratos libres creaba toda clase de armas las cuales al probar enviaron a más de uno a la enfermería, razón por la que tuvo dificultad de convencer a todos de ver su más reciente creación.

Ubicación: Distrito de Trost, Cuartel General (El castillo ese en medio de la ciudad)

-Muy bien quiero agradecerles a todos por haber venido aquí hoy en este bello día, como bien es sabido mis inventos han sido…

-Peor que cualquier titán.

-¡Levi! Bueno sí, es cierto que hubo problemas técnicos antes.

-Quemaste mi oficina, provocaste que hubiera una fuga de gas, rompiste mi oficina y eso es solo lo que hiciste la semana pasada.

-¡Está bien ya te entendí! Si e causado muchos problemas ¿De acuerdo? Pero esta vez he creado algo que si servirá, les presento mi nueva invención.

Y en ese momento retiro la gran manta que cubría su invento, la cual dejo desconcertados a todos, era una especie de silla que parecía ir dentro de un trineo el cual en la parte posterior tenía un gran circulo metálico, además al frente tenia los controles los cuales eran incomprensibles para los demás.

-¡¿Hanji, que mierda es esto!?

-Solo lo mejor para nuestra batalla Erwin, una máquina que será arrastrada por los caballos y que usando el poder de la luz del sol, podrá disparar o bueno al menos hipotéticamente unos rayos desde el circulo metálico los cuales al entrar en contacto con los titanes los harán explotar o por lo menos los derribaran y dejaran aturdidos.

-Hanji, ahora si te volviste loca. Lo que acabas de decir es una total imposibilidad, no creo ni que los animales puedan arrástralo, es enorme, no practico y sin lugar a dudas igual de descabellado que tú.

-¡Levi ya basta!

Mientras Hanji, Erwin y Levi discutían sobre la nueva arma, eren junto con el resto de sus compañeros de la tropa solo observaban, completamente callados para evitar quedar en medio de las discusiones ya que al tratar de intervenir antes terminaron con castigos, como limpiar todo el cuartel general o ayudar a Hanji en sus locuras.

-¡Puedo probarles que sirve! Miren el sol esta en lo alto lo cual es perfecto, la maquina absorberá su luz y funcionara. ¡Ahora mismo lo encenderé solo esperen!

(Todos)-¡No Hanji, no enciendas esa cosa!

Pero al mismo tiempo que todos gritaban y trataban de alcanzarle para detenerla Hanji acciona la máquina. La cual en un principio no hizo nada dejando a todos con una sensación de alivio, pero esto cambio en unos segundos puesto que de repente esta empezó a emitir extraños ruidos y el disco metálico comenzaba a girar a gran velocidad, este movimiento causo que hubiera un fuerte viento el cual barría todo a su alrededor. Para este punto ya todos se encontraban aterrorizados, la nueva invención de su loca amiga parecía ser más aterradora que cualquier titán. Entonces la maquina súbitamente se detuvo pero volvió a empezar esta vez en sentido contrario la maquina atrayendo hacia ella cualquier cosa. Los miembros de la legión se sujetaban fuertemente de cualquier cosa pues nadie quería ser atrapado y la maquina también comenzó a irradiar extrañas luces que la rodeaban.

Sasha se sujetaba de una columna y Connie de sus pies, ymir encajo su equipo tridimensional de una pared a la vez que abrazaba a Christa, mikasa y Armin se mantenían sujetados de unos ductos de gas. Finalmente la fuerza del viento succionando fue tan grande que eren término soltándose de la puerta a la que se sujetaba, término impactándose con jean que también se soltó de una ventana y luego ambos chocaron contra Levi haciendo que este se soltara de Hanji a la que estaba estrangulando cunado todo esto empezó. Los 3 terminaron cayendo en la maquina específicamente terminaron en la silla rodeada por los tubos, fue en ese momento que la luz que salía de la maquina se intensifico más y más y lo único que se escuchó después fue una fuerte explosión y el humo cubrió el sitio. Todo quedo completamente en calma y todos cayeron al suelo pues la fuerza de la succión al desparecer ya no los mantenía en el aire. Cuando el humo comenzó a disiparse mikasa se acercó rápidamente a donde debía estar la máquina.

-¡Eren! ¡Eren! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

-¡Mikasa! ¿Eren y los demás están bien?

-Armin…ellos…no están.

-¡¿Qué?!

Y justo en ese momento el humo se disipo por completo dejando ver que no quedaba rastro de la máquina y tampoco de sus amigos, solo quedaba una huella oscura donde esta debía estar. Eren, Jean y Rivaille habían desparecido sin dejar ninguna pista. Sus compañeros estaban en completo shock pues no comprendían que acababa de ocurrir, solo se miraban unos a otros asustados y preocupados. Mikasa que seguía en el lugar de la huella miraba desconcertada a ese lugar y segundos después se dio la vuelta rápidamente mirando a Hanji con una mirada asesina y furiosa.

-¡Tu maldita! ¡Tus los mataste! ¡Tu mataste a eren!

-Mira qué tal si primero nos tranquilizamos y tratamos de averiguar que paso con ellos? De seguro habrá alguna forma para...¡Aléjate de mí!

Y así mikasa comenzó a perseguirla con sus cuchillas, mientras los demás corrían para evitar quedar atrapados por la furia de la chica, solamente Armin y Erwin seguían ahí parados viendo el caos desarrollarse.

-Eren…Jean…Sargento Rivaille… ¿Qué ha pasado con ustedes? ¿En dónde están? ¿Acaso en serio habrán muerto?

-No lo creo Armin, si de algo estoy seguro es que Rivaille no moriría tan fácilmente, él debe estar bien y por ende tus amigos también. Hay que salvar a Hanji de tu amiga porque si queremos saber que fue de ellos ella es la única que puede saber cómo recuperarlos.

-Supongo que está en lo cierto, solo espero que se encuentren a salvo.

Mientras tanto los 3 que habían quedado en la máquina, se encontraban atrapados en un lugar muy extraño con una oscuridad azulosa un tanto brillante y que parecía ondular, estaban viajando a gran velocidad, dando círculos y viajando sin rumbo. La invención de Hanji había creado una especie con las luces una especie de esfera brillante que los rodeaba y protegía en este extraño viaje.

-¡Sargento! ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ¡¿Dónde estamos?!

-¡No tengo la menor idea! Solo sé que seguimos rodando en esta cosa, cuando vea a Hanji yo mismo la voy a matar.

-Hey chicos miren parece que nos dirigimos a una extraña luz blanca.

-Espero que sea la salida tontos y que no nos lleve a una muerte segura.

La máquina dejo de rodar y fue con rumbo fijo hacia la luz a una velocidad aun mayor mientras que sus 3 ocupantes no podían hacer nada más que observar y gritar con horror. Estaban a punto de llegar a algún sitio… ¿Pero a dónde?


	2. Chapter 2 Llegando con Alex

**Se me paso informar que en esta historia, la serie de shingenki no kyojin nunca ha existido en el lugar al que van nuestros protagonistas, así que nadie los reconocería como personajes de un anime.**

Capítulo 2: Llegando con Alex

Año 2014, Ubicación: Ciudad de Monterrey, México.

Mi nombre es Alex, tengo 18 años y soy un estudiante de 2° Tetramestre en la facultad de veterinaria del CEU (Centro de Estudios Universitarios) soy un estudiante promedio que divide su tiempo entre los amigos, la escuela y el trabajo, pero como otaku que soy lo que más me gusta es el anime y manga. Actualmente vivo solo en un edificio de departamentos, donde mi mejor compañía es mi gato negro Kile, tengo 2 habitaciones, una sala y comedor muy agradables y claro el baño, como muchos otras personas me gusta ir al cine, pasear y divertirme con compañeros, pero como la mayoría de los estudiantes universitarios también tengo días en los que salgo de la escuela con ganas de matar a medio mundo.

-¡Maldito profesor de Anatomía!

-Sera mejor que te calmes hasta que salgamos de la facultad Alex.

-Es que no puedo estar calmado Andrés, estuve desvelado toda la noche anterior estudiando para la prueba de hoy, pero el maldito profesor decidió no ponerla y en cambio comenzó a revisar las libretas.

-Si tuvieras tus apuntes y trabajos en orden y bien hechos no te habría calificado con 7, eso solo demuestra que no le has puesto mucho empeño tonto.

-Lily ya déjame en paz, ahora mejor vamos a tomar el metro o sino matare a alguien y con el humor que tengo bien podrían ser ustedes.

Los 3 amigos caminaron hacia la línea uno del metro de monterrey y después de unos minutos de espera pudieron subir. Los amigos del joven bajaron solo 3 estaciones después, pero él tenía que seguir ya que el departamento donde vivía quedaba más lejos, finalmente luego de un rato llego hasta la última estación y luego debía tomar un transmetro para llegar. Al poco tiempo finalmente llego al edificio de 5 pisos donde vivía y para mala suerte de él tenía que subir al último.

-¡Kile ya llegue! –Miau- Ven aquí gato –Miau, se va- ¡Vuelve, abrázame cabron! Ya que gato malvado, bien estoy más que cansado de la escuela y del estudio, menos mal que ya es fin de semana y podremos descansar, ahora deja voy a buscar tu alimento –Miau-.

Luego de alimentar a un gato grosero alex pensó en salir a comprar cosas para la cena y si era posible ir antes al cine, pero justo cuando estaba tomando sus cosas para salir su celular sonó y él fue a contestar.

-Hey Alex como estas? ¿Amigo puedes hacerme un favor?

-Andrés… ¿Ahora qué hiciste? Que necesitas mi ayuda, si es dinero olvídalo ya me debes mucho y la cuenta va aumentando.

-Descuida no es eso, veras es que saldré todo el fin de semana y no regresare hasta el lunes por lo que no iré ese día y como bien sabes me tocaba dar clase con mi equipo en fisiología, así que te quería pedir si podrías hacer mi parte del trabajo y dárselo a los otros para la clase.

-¡¿Estás loco?! Si ibas a salir lo hubieras echo desde antes, además ¿Qué ganaría yo a cambio?

-Te pagare mis deudas más 100 pesos y te daré los trabajos de inglés.

-Ya que supongo que si no te hago el favor nadie te lo hará, bien solo pásame el tema y comenzare a hacerlo, pero que no se te olvide tu parte del trato o te ira mal conmigo.

Andrés le paso el tema del trabajo junto con las indicaciones, en un principio alex pensó que no le tomaría mucho tiempo pero pronto se dio cuenta que esto duraría mucho. Cuando por fin termino a las 6 decidió comenzar su propia tarea y esto así hasta que dieron las 9 de la noche, estando completamente exhausto, sin ánimos para cocinar y ya no pudiendo aguantar más los rasguños de su gato que buscaba atención prefirió salir a comprar unos tacos en un puesto cercano y de paso un refresco también, en esto se echó otra media hora y finalmente regreso a su departamento, una vez allí fue al comedor preparándose para la cena, reviso a su gato que estaba dormido en el sillón y finalmente se sentó dispuesto a comer, pero en ese momento su gato se levantó y comenzó a correr frenéticamente por todo el lugar.

-¡Kile! ¡¿Ahora qué te pasa cabron?! Detente estas tirando mis cosas y desordenando el lugar, ¡Vuelve ya verás cuando te atrape! –en el caos el gato se subió a la mesa y tiro la cena del joven- ¡Ahora si maldito gato, cuando te atrape te usare en las prácticas de la facultad! ¡Y de ahí no saldrás vivo!

Se desarrollaba una escena de lo más cómica, un joven persiguiendo a su gato el cual maullaba fuertemente y tumbaba cosas a su paso provocándole gran ira al dueño el cual finalmente lo atrapo y lo alzo frente a él viéndolo directo a los ojos.

-¿Que rayos te pasa? –Miaaaauuuu- ya deja de maullar no hay nada aquí que justifique tu comportamiento.

Y en ese momento de una de las habitaciones se vio un gran resplandor de extrañas luces de muchos colores que asustaron al felino y su dueño el cual salto con el animal escondiéndose detrás del sillón. Finalmente la luz se detuvo y se escuchó algo como un pequeño estruendo, el joven salió lentamente de su escondite seguido de su mascota, fue por un cuchillo a la cocina y regreso, ya estaba sujetando la perilla de la puerta y se dispuso a saber que o quien estaba del otro lado.

-Bien…espero…que…no sea nada grave…aquí vamos –abre rápidamente la puerta y alza el cuchillo- ¡¿Haber quien está aquí?! ¿He? ¿Qué rayos?

Pero al abrir la puerta no encontró ningún ladrón, si no a 3 personas completamente mareadas, con ropas muy raras y parecían estar entre los restos de alguna extraña máquina completamente en ruinas. La primera reacción de Alex al ver esto fue regresar, cerrar la puerta esperar 3 segundos y volver a abrirla el esperaba que esto no fuera más que un producto de su imaginación, pero después de repetirlo 4 veces más se dio cuenta que era completamente real y no un sueño loco. Fue entonces que los otros 3 comenzaron a recuperarse de mareo e intentaban incorporarse.

-Mierda… ¿qué acaba de pasar en mi depa?...Creo que no alcanzare a cenar esta noche.

-Hay… ¿dónde estamos?

-No tengo…idea jean…solo se…que me duele mucho la cabeza.

-Yo solo sé par de mocosos…que matare a Hanji cuando la vea, pero antes… ¿Qué es este lugar?

-Están en mi hogar montón de extraños… ¡¿Quiénes rayos son?! ¡¿Qué mierda están haciendo aquí?! ¡¿De dónde salieron?! ¡¿Qué quieren?!

Eren, Jean y Levi seguían en el piso, cuando finalmente cayeron en cuenta de que había alguien más que los estaba observando con una cara de desconcierto, el momento se había vuelto extraño se miraban sin decir nada, solo intentando comprender que estaba ocurriendo, fue entonces que el gato de alex entro corriendo al cuarto y se lanzó sobre un desprevenido eren, el cual trataba de quitárselo desesperadamente de la cara, dando vueltas y terminando golpeando a sus 2 compañeros y provocando el caos en el lugar.

-Quítenmelo, quiétenmelo, sáquenlo de mi rostro.

-Jaeger detente, me estas pisando.

-Eren, ya basta, me vas a caer encima.

Y así eren término cayendo sobre Rivaille mientras el gato seguía atacándolo y Jean estaba adolorido en el suelo. Mientras tanto Alex solo veía la situación y pensaba en las cosas que de seguro viviría a partir de ese día.

-Quizá yo tampoco iré este lunes a la facultad. –en ese momento su reloj sonó marcando que eran las 10 de la noche- y de seguro tampoco dormiré bien esta noche.

**Que tal este segundo capítulo, espero les guste.**


	3. Chapter 3 Hola nos quedamos

**Ya es el tercer capítulo y aun no me comentan no sean malos, pero bueno creo que alguien ya me puso en Favs, así que gracias.**

Capítulo 3: Hola nos quedamos

Alex quien seguía mirándolos desde la puerta finalmente reacciono y quito a su gato del rostro del joven, eren había quedado con varios rasguños pero nada de seriedad, finalmente se levantó quitando su peso de Rivaille el cual pudo levantarse, fue cuando ya todos estaban de pie que finalmente comenzaron las preguntas.

-Les repetiré una vez mas ¿Quiénes son y que están haciendo aquí?

-Mi nombre es Eren, el cara de caballo es Jean y el otro es Rivaille, ¿Y tú eres?

-Bueno yo soy alex y este es mi departamento, vivo aquí con mi gato.

-¿Qué es un departamento?

-¿Ah?... ¿Ustedes 3 de dónde es que vienen?

-(Levi) Del distrito Trost en la muralla María, por favor es muy grande como para que no lo conozcas seguro habrás escuchado de la ciudad por el ataque de los titanes que hubo en ella hace poco.

-¡¿Distrito de qué?! ¿En la muralla qué? ¡¿Invasión de quién?! Jamás en la vida había escuchado sobre algo así, ¿Están bien de la cabeza?

-(Jean) ¿En serio jamás escuchaste de ello? ¿Pues en donde vives o que año estas para nunca haber escuchado de ello?

-En Monterrey, México y el año es 2014.

-(Todos) ¿Dónde queda eso? ¿Y como que es el año 2014?

-Pero es la verdad…yo que gano con mentirles ni los conozco, pero que clase de ropa extraña es la que llevan puesta, parece un uniforme aunque yo creo que estaría mejor en otro color.

-(Levi) Mira quien lo dice, tu ropa es más extraña, además esta habitación es muy rara, no te creo nada de lo que dices, de seguro esto es una broma de Hanji y tu estas con ella, además 2014…por favor ese año nunca va a llegar.

-Hace 2 años cuando supuestamente el mundo se iba a acabar en el 2012 yo habría dicho lo mismo, pero no es así déjenme mostrarles.

Alex se dirigió hacia la ventana y retiro la cortina dejando a la vista una imagen de la ciudad durante la noche, edificios y luces brillando por todos lados, autos recorriendo las calles y gente en todas partes. En ese momento los otros 3 estaba pegados a la ventana mirando todo el mundo exterior, su expresión era de completo desconcierto, hacia un rato estaban con sus compañeros pero ahora todo indicaba que se encontraban en un mundo completamente distinto, el shock fue tan grande que eren se desmayó, Rivaille seguía viendo hacia afuera sin poder creerlo y jean volteo a ver al chico.

-¿Cr-crees que pu-puedas explicarnos otra vez eso d-del año y lu-lugar? –El chico voltea a ver a su gato-.

-Kile, gato mío tu ejecución será pospuesta, bueno supongo que no tengo otra opción acompáñenme total aprovecho para preparar algo de cenar, anda trae a tus amigos y les explicare pero ustedes también tendrán que darme sus propias explicaciones.

Jean trajo a Rivaille que ya se recuperaba de la impresión y después a eren que finalmente despertó, pero lo que vio a su alrededor lo dejo aún más desconcertado que antes.

-Sargento… ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué es lo que hay allá afuera? ¿Y que son todas las cosas de aquí dentro? ¿Qué son esos extraños cuadros negros que están ahí? ¿Qué tienen escrito el más grande? ¿Y que son las letras del pequeño?

-¡¿Y cómo espera que lo sepa?! Si estoy igual o más desconcertado que tú.

-Ya cálmense dúo de idiotas, esas cosas de ahí no son más que mi televisor y mi laptop no les harán ningún daño.

-(Jean) ¿Qué es un televisor? ¿Qué es un laptop? –alex preparaba un café y buscaba algo más que darles cuando regreso para explicarles.

-Ah sin duda son unos raros, bien podrían ser los 3 chiflados, pero bueno un televisor es… ¡Un televisor! Es para ver cosas, entretenerse, mantenerse informado es de gran utilidad y la laptop… es un aparato para hacer trabajos, mantenerse en contacto con los demás y para pasar el tiempo, aunque la mayoría de la gente solo hace lo último.

-(Eren) –Nervioso- Pero eso que llamaste televisor…solo está en negro… no hace nada… ¿Cómo puede ser divertido? ¿O de utilidad si solo esta así?

-Pues de esta manera.

Alex tomo el control remoto y encendió el televisor apareciendo un concierto de Shakira a todo volumen. Esto hizo que sus amigos retrocedieran un poco pues no esperaban algo como eso, primero era oscuro y ahora veían a una mujer bailando y cantando mientras miles de personas la alababan. Jean no pudo evitar acercarse más y tocaba el televisor, su mente no podía comprender lo que pasaba como era que esa extraña maquina tenia a una bella mujer atrapada en su interior, pero antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa alex volvió a cambiar el canal esta vez a un programa de concursos los cuales divirtieron a los 3, luego alex comenzó a cambiar rápidamente los canales mostrándoles a los desconocidos que había una gran variedad de cosas para ver.

-Ya vieron? La televisión es casi una ventana hacia el mundo.

-¡Es increíble! ¡Lo más asombroso que he visto en mi vida!

-Es cierto jean, oye alex ¿Crees que pueda ver el mar con esta cosa?

-No es tan fácil eren, no se tiene control sobre lo que están pasando en el televisor, pero si puedo mostrarte el mar mediante mi laptop pero antes será mejor comer.

Alex fue primero a servir el café y puso pan dulce sobre la mesa invitándolos a comer, aunque en un principio se les vio desconfiados por la extraña forma del pan y el olor del café, al probarlos resulto que era un sabor muy agradable, un sabor dulce que nunca habían probado.

-Es…delicioso, lo mejor que he probado.

-Solo es pan y café nada del otro mundo, ¿Nunca lo habían probado?

-(Jean) No, de dónde venimos no hay nada con un sabor como este.

-Eso me recuerda, ¿ya pueden decirme de dónde vienen? ¿Y cómo terminaron en la otra habitación?

Así los 3 compañeros comenzaron a explicarle al joven sobre el mundo donde vivían, sobre las 3 grandes murallas, sobre la batalla de la humanidad contra unos monstros de apariencia humana a los que llamaban titanes, una lucha de más de 100 años confinados a una pequeña área, sobre como el titán colosal había aparecido y destruido la paz provocando miles de muertes. Le contaron sobre quienes eran, que representaba su legión, sobre sus amigos y como por culpa de una loca amiga habían terminado en una maquina terrible que los había llevado a un lugar desconocido en una oscuridad brillante y como al acercarse a una extraña luz terminaron con él. La primera reacción de alex quien solo los había estado escuchando atentamente durante todo el tiempo fue de incredulidad y sarcasmo.

-¿Así que los atacan unos "Titanes"? Y han acabado con la humanidad…lo que me cuentan parece una loca historia de fantasía, pero dado que la última parte de como terminaron aquí es cierta supongo que les creeré solo quiero decir algo más…jijiji…. ¿En serio tu hermana se llama…jajajaja…Mikasa?

-Si… ¿Cuál es el problema con su nombre?

-Bueno tu hermana se llama "Mikasa" y ustedes ahora están en "mi casa" jajajajaja si ella hubiera llegado aquí no te imaginas el bullying que le harían a la pobre jajajaja no pararía de molestarle con eso jajajaja.

-(Levi) ¿Qué es bullying?

-Jajaja… ¿Ah?...ustedes 3 sí que no tienen ni idea de donde han venido a parar, la gente de aquí se los comerá vivos.

-(Eren) ¡¿La gente de aquí come gente?!

-Cálmate es solo un decir, no es de verdad, me refiero que cualquier persona de aquí podría engañarles o hacerles una broma muy fácilmente.

-(Jean) En ese caso alex… ¿Podrías ayudarnos a regresar a nuestro hogar? No tenemos ni idea de cómo es este mundo, así que tampoco tenemos un lugar donde pasar la noche.

-Ya que no hay de otra, Pos los ayudo, pueden quedarse aquí conmigo, ¡Les ayudare a regresar con los suyos! Pero no esta noche, ya es tarde, estoy cansado y tengo mucho sueño, así que mejor vayamos a dormir y mañana veremos que se puede hacer, quizá podamos arreglar esa cosa en la que venían y logren regresar antes de que se den cuenta.

Luego de eso alex, les presto a jean, eren y Levi la habitación en la que habían llegado, fue a traer unas mantas y regreso para dárselas, los otros 3 estaban ocupados moviendo las partes de la máquina que estaban estorbando y como podría esperarse Rivaille estaba diciéndole a jean y eren que limpiaran mejor y más rápido.

-Dense prisa mocosos inútiles, quiero dormir lo antes posible.

-Oye… ¿Rivaille cierto?...no actúes así que pareces un viejo diciéndole a sus hijos que hacer, ¿Qué edad tienes 20? ¿Dudo que seas mucho mayor que ellos?

-Tengo 34 años.

-…..…¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee?! ¡Eres un aciano!

**Espero este tercer capítulo haya sido de su agrado y no se sorden comenten XD**


	4. Chapter 4 Películas y salida a la Ciudad

**Aquí está el capítulo 4. Oigan he estado viendo los capítulos y pues note que tengo muchos errores de ortografía, verán como estoy usando mi laptop y no la compu normal sencillamente no estoy acostumbrado al teclado así que les pido me disculpen y tengan paciencia en lo que me acostumbro.**

Capítulo 4: Películas y salida a la Ciudad

Después de la noticia de la edad de Rivaille, alex les dejo las sabanas y cuando salía apago la luz lo cual asusto a los chicos y tuvo que explicarles todavía cosas sobre la electricidad, ya una vez que los dejo se retiró a su propia habitación mientras era seguido por su pequeño gato, el cual se subió a la cama con él.

-Ah Kile…gato mío…en que nos estaremos metiendo…esta mañana quería matar al profesor y ahora tengo a un trio de extraños durmiendo en el otro cuarto, esto sí que no ocurre todos los días ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? –Miau acurrucándose con su amo- Si supongo que tienes razón, que bueno que siempre sabes que decir, descansa gato mañana será un día raro –Miau-.

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación los chicos trataban de dormir, pero los ruidos del mundo exterior les dificultaban la tarea y les recordaba cada segundo que se encontraban en un mundo nuevo y completamente diferente, esto les hacía preguntarse qué clase de cosas conocerían a partir de mañana. Después de un rato finalmente lograron conciliar el sueño. Al siguiente día se despertaron por un extraño ruido que parecía una canción muy fuerte y ruidosa en ese momento notaron que Alex se encontraba en la puerta con un aparato pequeño el cual sostenía en su mano.

-Buenos días, ya es hora de levantarse son las 7 de la mañana, vengan ya prepare algo para desayunar.

-(Jean) ¿Que era esa cosa con la que nos despertaste?

-Solo la alarma de mi celular, una canción llamada Reverse.

-¿Y no podías despertarnos con algo menos ruidoso?

-Eren era la alarma del celular o dejar que Kile se metiera al cuarto y terminara de rasguñarte la cara.

-Bien supongo que en ese caso prefiero que uses esa cosa.

Todos ya se encontraban desayunando en la mesa, Alex había preparado unos Hot-cakes con miel y servido un vaso de jugo a todos, aunque en un principio el platillo les pareció de lo más extraño, al probarlo descubrieron que tenía un sabor increíble. Mientras desayunaban eren pudo notar al gato junto a su vasija de comida mirándolo directamente desde el suelo, el animal le inspiraba cierta desconfianza al castaño.

-Hey alex creo que no le agrado a tu gato.

-Probablemente porque cuando llegaron ayer lo asustaron mucho y cuando busco con quien desquitarse tú fuiste el primero al que vio, no te preocupes Kile siempre es así de enojón cuando alguien lo asusta, lo mira con cara de desprecio durante unos días y luego se le pasa.

-Espero que solo sea eso y no esté planeando asesinarme.

-Descuida ese gato perezoso no mataría ni a un ratón aunque lo tuviera de frente, pero cambiando de tema hay que ir pensando en alguna manera de hacerlos regresar a su propio mundo.

-(Levi) Eso no será tan fácil, la maquina ha quedado completamente destruida y no tiene manera de repararse, además la única que sabría cómo hacer otra es Hanji y ella no está aquí. Parece que hemos quedado varados contigo.

-Qué suerte la mía, todo esto se está complicando demasiado, no me gusta tanta responsabilidad mmmmmmm ya que ¡Pos me mato!

-(Jean) ¿Pos me qué? ¿Qué significa eso?

-Pos me mato es solo una frase, la usas cuando tienes muchos problemas, tienes flojera o cuando las cosas no salen como quieres, es una manera mundana de decir ¡Me voy a matar! Solo se cambia la manera de expresarlo, es algo que la mayoría de los jóvenes del mundo usan.

Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA…Sou-yu atsukai KOKORO-ete…Yone

-¿Qué? ¡Ah! Mi celular, quien estará llamando tan temprano. ¿Bueno? Yo aquí ¿quién allá? ¿Qué quiere conmigo?

Eren, Levi y Jean veían como alex hablaba con ese pequeño aparato, si bien para ellos parecería como si el chico se hubiera vuelto loco y estuviera hablando solo, bien pudieron deducir que no debía ser así, después de todo se encontraban en un mundo nuevo y las cosas de aquí parecían tener usos que ellos ni siquiera podían comprender, por lo tanto decidieron mejor terminar de comer y esperar que alex regresara, cuando el joven termino de hablar , fue corriendo por unas cosas a su habitación y luego salió con otra ropa que parecía la de un sirviente.

-Hey chicos adivinen, tengo que salir me acaban de llamar del trabajo, un compañero se enfermó y no puede ir, así que tendré que reemplazarlo.

-Jajaja ¿Trabajas en alguna especie de castillo? ¿O porque esa ropa de sirviente?

-¡No Jean!…soy un mesero…después les explicare, ahora me debo ir, regresare a las 3 no causen problemas mientras no estoy.

-Hey espera y ¡¿Que haremos nosotros mientras no estás?! ¡¿Sentarnos a esperarte?! ¡¿O jugar con el gato?!

-No les recomendaría hacer lo último jean, pero tienes razón, les dejare la tele encendida así pueden ver algo y pasar el rato, ya vieron cómo funciona el control, volumen y canal, pueden comer algo del refrigerador si gustan y ya les explique cómo sirve el baño, no molesten a mi gato y no se les ocurra salir. Bien creo que eso es todo ya me voy procurare no tardar más de lo debido.

Alex salió del departamento poniendo llave y se dirigió al restaurante donde trabajaba, mientras los otros solo lo vieron salir y decidieron hacer lo que dijo sobre ver televisor, después de todo no tenían ningún lugar a donde ir, no podían reparar la máquina, lo único que podían hacer era esperar y relajarse un rato, por lo que habían visto la noche anterior había gran variedad de cosas para ver, así que buscaron algo que los pudiera entretener, revisando los canales no hallaban algo que les llamara la atención, un programa de cocina pero les aburrió, vieron uno que se llamaba Dora la exploradora pero después de comprobar que la niña debía ser ciega y sorda como para no ver lo que buscaba le cambiaron, finalmente llegaron a un canal que decía –Y ahora está por comenzar la maratón sin comerciales de Resident Evil no se despegue del televisor-

-¿Qué será Resident Evil chicos?

-No se eren, pero solo el nombre se escucha mejor que lo que hemos visto esta mañana, le dejare ahí.

-Como vine a terminar con ustedes 2 mocosos idiotas, pero bueno ya no importa, vamos a sentarnos y a ver de qué trata esta cosa. No debe ser nada extraordinario pero seguro será mejor que ver a esa niña deforme de nuevo junto con ese extraño animal.

Los 3 comenzaron a ver la película y así lentamente el tiempo fue pasando. Ellos al no tener idea de que trataba no pudieron evitar emocionarse y aterrorizarse con las cosas que veían, la gente moría y luego revivía para devorar a sus amigos, las armas que usaban y todas las invenciones les asombraban, ver como una enfermedad había destruido el mundo era increíble, conforme avanzaban las películas, había cosas más terroríficas, para la tercera eren sin darse cuenta se sujetaba de un brazo de Rivaille el cual solo no lo pateo porque estaba muy ocupado viendo. Jean por su parte solo tenía la mirada enfocada en Alice así que no les prestaba atención. Antes de darse cuenta dieron las 3 de la tarde y alex finalmente llego siendo más recibido por su gato que por los demás.

-Y aquí termina la maratón de resident evil, ahora viene-

-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes ahí? ¿Se aventaron las 3 primeras películas seguidas? Me sorprende que no estuvieran gritando.

-Alex…esto fue…¡Increíble! Lo mejor que he visto

-Y eso que no has visto las otras 2 jean, la 4 y la 5 son mucho mejores y más sangrientas.

-¡¿Cómo hay más?! ¡Quiero verlas! ¿Por qué esta cosa no me las muestra?

-Calmado, ya te dije que no tengo control sobre lo que pasan en el televisor, luego las busco con mi laptop… ¿Ah?...eren… ¿Te estas sujetando del brazo de Rivaille? ¿Acaso son novios o algo así?

-(Levi) ¿Qué?..¡Ah! suéltame mocoso inútil –lo empuja- Alex que tonterías dices, ¿yo y el juntos? Los hombres no pueden ser pareja eso hasta tu deberías saberlo.

-Pues, algo que deben saber es que aquí y en todo el mundo eso si pasa, cuando un hombre es novio de otro hombre o una mujer con otra mujer se les dice homosexuales y otro termino más común que son gays.

-(Eren) ¿Espera lo que dices es verdad? ¿Y que a nadie le molesta eso? ¿Me refiero no hay reglas?

-Claro que las hay, y si mucha gente aún tiene problemas con eso, les dicen que se irán al infierno o cosas por el estilo, pero ya a la mayoría de la gente no le importa y ellos también ignoran a los que tienen problemas con su relación.

-(Jean) Este mundo es muy extraño, completamente diferente del nuestro, pero ahora cambiando de tema, tu sabes ¿dónde podríamos conseguir otro cambio de ropa?

-(Levi) Si eso es verdad, estar con el uniforme todo el tiempo es molesto y muy sucio para mi gusto.

-Ustedes me van a dejar en la ruina, ya que Pos me mato, arréglense un poco iremos a conseguirles algo de ropa y de paso a comprar más cosas, -Miau- ¿Qué? A no Kile tu sabes que no puedes ir.

-¿Oye alex y como es el mundo de afuera?

-Ya lo verán por sí mismos, solo no se separen de mí, no hablen con nadie y todo saldrá bien, iremos a un H-E-B una tienda comercial muy grande, les gustaran las cosas que verán al salir, mmmmm luego quizá hasta pueda llevarlos al restaurante donde trabajo, ¡Hay ese maldito de Marco me las va a pagar cuando vuelva! No creo que este tan enfermo.

-(Jean) Mar-mar- ¿Marco?

-Él es un amigo que trabaja conmigo, ¿Qué? ¿A caso te da miedo el nombre o porque tartamudeas?

-No, no es eso…solo me recuerda al nombre…de un viejo amigo.

Y así los 4 salieron del departamento, Eren, Levi y Jean no tenían ni idea de las cosas que verían, apenas salieran del edificio. Mientras bajaban las escaleras Jean solo podía pensar en una cosa.

-Marco…amigo…como me gustaría que estuvieras aquí…apuesto que este lugar te habría encantado… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenías que morir? Extraño mucho tu compañía.

-Bien ya llegamos al primer piso, bienvenidos al mundo.

-(Eren) ¡Es increíble!

**Gracias a los que me han comentado**  
><strong> Insomniac: respondiendo tu pregunta si es fic yaoi (LeviXeren)<strong>  
><strong> Anon: Gracias x comentar y espero te guste este cap.<strong>  
><strong> Viviana: Yo tampoco me los imagino en este mundo, por eso hago este fic de como seria si vinieran.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Amor en H-E-B

**No puedo creer que ya tengo 14 reviews :D cuando empecé no tenía ni uno XD**

Capítulo 5: Amor en H-E-B

Los chicos habían llegado al primer piso y cuando salieron del edificio, se asombraron por todo lo que veían, los edificios, los grandes anuncios, la gente, los extraños cables de poste en poste y por todas las extrañas maquinas que recorrían las calles.

-Alex, ¿Qué son esas extrañas cosas que llevan gente en su interior? ¿Acaso son prisioneros o algo por el estilo?

-No tonto, eren esos son automóviles, sirven para trasladar a la gente a grandes distancias, se pueden recorrer cientos de kilómetros con ellos.

-¡Pero no tienen caballos! ¿Cómo se mueven por si solos? Eso no es posible.

-Bueno es que tienen motores y estos motores utilizan gasolina que es la que sirve para…. ¿No me están entendiendo nada verdad? Debí imaginarlo, bueno miren sé que esto es una gran impresión para ustedes así que solo síganme actúen normal y no se alejen, lo digo por su bien.

Los 3 jóvenes y el anciano (Nekoboy: es que no lo resistí XD) iban caminando por la ciudad, el chico local de lo más tranquilo, mientras los otros no podían evitar voltear a ver todo, este mundo tenia tantas cosas y tantos objetos que no podían entender, incluso la gente en este lugar era muy diferente de ellos, esto sumando el hecho de que aun portaban sus uniformes hacia que la gente se les quedara viendo al pasar.

-Hey inútil de alex, la gente no para de mirarnos como si fuéramos unos raros.

-Sera por el uniforme que llevan, además de que ustedes no lucen como las personas de aquí, más bien parecen extranjeros –voltea a verlos- ustedes no tienen idea de donde eran sus ancestros o algo o sus nombres quizá hasta su apellido daría una pista de donde son.

-Mi apellido es Jaeger.

-Solo con eso basta, para saber que no son de por aquí, lo más seguro es que los 3 provengan de Europa, veo difícil que sean de otra parte. Bueno ya eso no importa, ya casi llegamos a la tienda así que no se separen.

Cuando llegaron frente a las puertas del H-E-B estas como era de esperarse se abrieron automáticamente, alex quien sabía que eso pasaría no le puso atención y entro, pero los otros 3 se quedaron un momento afuera pues no esperaban que algo así fuera a pasar en sus mentes la única pregunta era ¿Cómo es que unas puerta puede abrirse y cerrarse por sí sola? Fue entonces que alex noto que no lo seguían y fue por ellos.

-Dense prisa quieren o la gente se les quedara viendo más de lo que ya lo hacen, en otra ocasión les explico cómo sirven las puertas ¡Ahora síganme!

Los chicos finalmente le hicieron caso y entraron, en la entrada de la tienda había una gran cantidad de carritos que parecían grandes canastas, alex mando a jean por una y luego todos ya ingresaron a la tienda. Una vez ahí todo lo que veían les parecía muy raro, había toda clase de artículos y objetos que jamás en la vida imaginaron, eren sin darse cuenta tomo del brazo al sargento el cual esta vez sí sintió su agarre pero no le dio importancia. Cuando llegaron al área de ropa para jóvenes alex, les explico sobre las tallas, como podían checar el precio y cuales seria mejores para comprar después de eso los dejo elegir a su consideración y fue a buscar otras cosas. Eren seguía sujetado de Levi y ambos buscaron algo que les pudiera agradar mientras tanto jean buscaba por su propia cuenta entre toda las variedades de camisas y pantalones. Finalmente luego de estar revisando lo que había Levi quien ya había escogido que se llevaría le hablo a eren.

-Hey mocoso… ¿ya puedes soltarme? Yo ya he comprado lo que necesito y tú aun no tienes ni una maldita prenda interior.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Ah! –Lo suelta y se pone rojo- Heichou lo siento, ahora mismo iré a buscar lo que yo necesito, perdone las molestias.

-Que niño más molesto, pero bueno a final de cuentas es mejor estar atrapado aquí con estos 2 que estar atrapado aquí con Hanji y Erwin.

Jean por su parte ya llevaba todo lo que necesitaba y se dirigía a revisar en esa cosa llamada verificador, fue entonces que eren llego corriendo y termino empujándolo haciéndole tirar todas sus cosas. El enojo fue tan grande que le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a eren, el cual solo podía sobarse por el dolor.

-¡Eren ¿Qué te pasa?! Por tu culpa tire mis cosas.

-Lo lamento cara de caballo, es solo que yo…yo…yo…estaba buscando algo para mí.

-¿Ah? Ya tenemos un rato aquí ¿y aun no has elegido nada? Valla que eres distraído, me sorprende que Rivaille no te haya asesinado aun.

-Deja de molestar, veras lo que pasa, es que…bueno… ¿Recuerdas cuando Alex nos explicó que en este mundo 2 hombres pueden estar juntos, y que la mayoría de la gente aquí no tiene problemas con eso?

-Sí, pero ¿por qué piensas en eso de repente?

-Veras jean, necesito contarle esto a alguien y dado que no conozco a nadie en este mundo te lo diré a ti, a mi… a mi… -susurrando- me gusta el sargento Rivaille.

-¡¿Qué?! Lo que dices es broma ¿verdad?

-No, desde hace tiempo que me gusta, pero bien sabes cómo son las cosas halla y por eso no podía decirle a nadie lo que siento por él y aunque he tratado de olvidarlo no puedo, en verdad estoy enamorado de él.

-Entonces eres ¿Cómo dijo alex…ah…Gay?

-Si supongo que lo soy, y ya te dije he tratado de dejar de serlo pero es imposible, por eso quiero pedirte ayuda, ¡Ayúdame a gustarle a Heichou! Luego yo te ayudare en lo que me pidas.

-Ya que, igual supongo que podre divertirme viendo como fracasas.

Lo que ninguno de estos 2 se dio cuenta es que del otro lado del pasillo, Levi estaba escuchando toda la conversación y eso incluía la declaración de eren, como bien sabía lo que se aproximaba pensó en fingir jamás escuchar la plática y ver que harían. Unos minutos después eren, jean y Levi ya tenían lo que necesitaban y fueron a buscar a alex, estuvieron dando vueltas perdidos por los pasillos ya que cada vuelta parecía la entrada a cosas totalmente diferentes. Luego de un rato vieron a alex que estaba en la sección de carnes y se dirigieron con él.

-Me alegra ver que ya escogieron que llevar, y tampoco puedo creer que me encontraran pensé que ya estarían tirados en algún pasillo del cansancio.

-¡No somos tan idiotas alex!, además solo estuvimos perdidos unos minutos.

-Bien yo ya termine de buscar cosas aquí, así que mejor echen lo suyo en el carro e iremos a pagar. Y por cierto también me desvié a una parte de la tienda para encargarles algo.

-¿Qué nos encargaste alex?

-Llegando a casa les mostrare.

Los chicos fueron a pagar y notaron que había una gran fila, mientras alex había quedado de pie formado, los otros fueron a revisar las revistas que había en la parte delantera, había de todas clases y de temas muy diferentes, Muy Interesante, POR TI, National Geographic, finalmente a la hora de pagar fueron más de $1500 pesos, solo en la ropa que ellos compraron, eso sumándoles lo demás fueron casi $2200 y alex sintió con mucho dolor el darle el dinero a la cajera.

-Bien son $2200 más $30 del IVA.

-Así mira lo que pasa es que no te quiero pagar el IVA porque no compre cosas que lo ameriten, así que mejor ve quitando ese maldito IVA porque no lo pienso pagar.

-Hay otro ya que, solo deme los 2200 y ya.

-Gracias, espero no volver pronto.

Mientras ya salían de la tienda, los chicos como era de esperarse no pudieron evitar preguntarle al joven por la actitud que tuvo hace un minuto.

-(Eren) Hey alex ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Qué es eso del IVA?

-Un maldita manera del gobierno para quitarnos dinero pero mejor olvídenlo no es algo que les incumba y si se meten en esto se arrepentirán. Ahora tomen una maldita bolsa y salgamos de aquí.

Y justo donde salieron del fresco y agradable clima del H-E-B, se toparon con el calor abrazador de un típico día en Monterrey.

-Santo cielo… ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿El mundo se está quemando?

-¿Qué? No Levi por lo general este es el clima de todos los días, excepto cuando llega el invierno hay no aguanto ese clima.

-(Jean) ¿Pero cómo lo soportan? Es horrible, hace un maldito calor.

-Solo estamos a 30 grados centígrados, es un día fresco en realidad en el punto más caliente del verano llegamos a pasar los 40 grados, aunque tomando en cuenta que ustedes provienen de un lugar donde el clima es más fresco, supongo que si deben estar muriéndose de calor.

-Llévanos al departamento por favor, estoy muriéndome. Estoy derritiéndome.

-Hay jean, ustedes de plano si no se hubieran terminado conmigo estarían muertos a esta hora. Llamare un taxi ¡Taxi!

-¡Joven! –sigue de largo-.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué acaba de pasar? Olvídenlo, mejor sigan caminando.

Finalmente después de unos minutos, los 4 llegaron al departamento, jean, eren y Levi apenas pudieron entraron corriendo y se tumbaron en el piso tratando de recuperarse del clima ton hostil del lugar.

-Montón de exagerados, supongo que por algo dicen que solo la gente que nació aquí puede vivir aquí –Miau- ¡Ah! Eres tu gato como estas –Miau, el dueño intenta acariciarlo y el gato pasa de largo- ¡Kile cabron! ¡¿Por qué me ignoras?!

El gato siguió caminando hasta donde estaban los demás tumbados y se comenzó a subir a eren quien no se dio cuenta por tener la cara contra el piso, fue entonces que Kile llego hasta su cabeza, se lamio un poco sus patas primero y después comenzó a arañar a eren, haciendo que el joven se levantara gritando del dolor y corriendo en círculos alrededor de la mesa.

-Mira nada más, quizá Kile si te odia, bien dejando eso de lado vengan hay algo que debo darles.

-quitándose al gato- ¿Qué es alex? Espero no otro animal.

-(Levi) ¿qué? Esta ropa que nos das.

(Jean) Parece la de sirviente que te vimos llevar ayer.

-¡No soy un sirviente! Pero si es básicamente la misma, solo en tallas que les queden, verán si se van a quedar aquí no puede ser de gratis, así que hice unas llamadas y convencí a mi jefe de darles empleo en donde trabajo, sirve que así podre vigilarlos y evitar que se metan en problemas. Empiezan este lunes que viene.

-(Todos) ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

-¡Miau!- ¡Ah Quítenmelo!

**Espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y una cosa más para Anon y Tus Calzoncillos (No es insulto Anon alguien se puso así en su cuenta) No puedo creer que también sean de monterrey igual que yo XD bueno y para todos los demás gracias por comentar.**


	6. Chapter 6 ¿Marco?

**Ay si Ay si Ay si ahora todos se fijaron en el error de los nombres**

Capítulo 6: ¿Marco?

El siguiente día el joven continuo explicándoles varias cosas de este mundo a sus invitados, entre ellas la razón por la que tenían que trabajar ya que el gasto de su ropa lo había dejado casi en la ruina, así el domingo paso rápidamente entre las enseñanzas y los ataques de Kile hacia Eren, otra de las cosas que tuvo que explicarles seria que mañana se ausentaría unas horas por tener que ir a la facultad, ellos lógicamente preguntaron sobre ese lugar en el que estudiaba por lo que siguió con explicaciones hasta que finalmente anocheció. Llego así el tan odiado lunes el joven se despertó a las 5:30 de la mañana, se arregló, tomo sus cosas, y aviso su salida prácticamente media hora después de su despertar. Los demás quedaron solos en el departamento sabiendo que más tarde tendrían que arreglarse para ir al restaurante a trabajar. Mientras tanto en la facultad de veterinaria.

-¡¿Alex dónde estabas?! Y estaba comenzando a creer que no llegarías.

-Buenos días Lily, y si ya sé que es tarde pero el metro se descompuso en la primera estación y tuve que correr hasta la siguiente porque no tenía dinero para un taxi.

-¿Nomas por eso llegas tarde? ¿Pues a qué velocidad corrías o qué? De seguro más lento que una tortuga.

-¡¿Has intentado llegar de la estación Talleres hasta la de San Bernabé?! ¡Es más de un kilómetro! Lógicamente me iba a tardar. Además…este fin de semana…llegaron algunas personas conmigo.

-¿Quién llego conti…

-¡Buenos días estudiantes! Siéntense que ya voy a comenzar.

-En el receso te cuento.

La mañana para Alex paso lenta y dolorosamente, cada clase parecía durar una eternidad, Bioquímica, Piscicultura, Zootecnia, para alivio del joven llego el tan anhelado receso y fue junto con sus amigos Lily y Andrés que recién llegaba a la cafetería.

-Me debes una Andrés, una muy grande. Aquí tienes tu maldito trabajo.

-Gracia Alex, luego te pasare las cosas de inglés.

-¿Por qué nos dan ingles en Veterinaria? No es como que los perros vayan a hablar o algo por el estilo. Para mí que la voy a dejar en segundas y más con una nueva razón.

-Lo que me recuerda, ¿Qué ibas a decirme esta mañana antes de que llegara el profesor?

Alex comenzó a explicarles a sus amigos lo que paso estos 3 días en su departamento, de como un cansado viernes por la noche estaba a punto de comer unos tacos cuando su gato enloqueció y después aparecieron de la nada 3 extraños entre los restos de una maquina en una de las habitaciones y como termino dándoles asilo y mostrándoles en mundo actual. Aunque en un principio los amigos pensaron que se había vuelto loco sabían que Alex no tenía ninguna necesidad de inventar una historia tan extraña por lo que decidieron creerle.

-¿Entonces esos 3 son del pasado o algo así?

-Yo diría que es posible, pero a la vez por las cosas que me contaron no es tan seguro, después de todo en que parte de los libros de historia dice que la humanidad fuera aniquilada por unos titanes que devoraban a las personas, incluso dicen que los asiáticos han sido casi extinguidos y en realidad hasta podrían ser una plaga, ellos parecen ser europeos y tomando en cuenta que en ese continente se documentaban bien las cosas incluso desde tiempos antiguos yo no creo que algo como lo que cuentan pudiera haber sido olvidado completamente tendrían que haber alguna referencia, un grabado, incluso una pinche oración escrita en un maldito pergamino del papa.

-Bueno yo no conozco de historia Alex, pero ya me dieron ganas de conocerlos, ¿Cuándo podemos ir?

-Yo diría que hasta el viernes, tuve que cubrir a un amigo en el trabajo el sábado así que me darán el día libre por eso, pero igual iremos al restaurante porque les conseguí trabajo ahí.

Estudiantes es hora de volver a sus salones el timbre está descompuesto por eso les anunciamos por el megáfono.

-Andrés saca su celular y publica en face- Ahora ni el timbre funciona, este lugar se cae a pedazos –A Lily y Alex les gusta esto-.

El resto de las clases pasaron ya más calmadamente, anunciaron la salida y todos comenzaron a irse, los chicos siguieron platicando en el metro hasta que los otros 2 se bajaron en la estación Fundidora, Alex siguió en el metro hasta llegar al final y luego trasbordar, eventualmente el joven llego a su casa hasta las 2 la idea era solo llegar comer algo y cambiarse, pero recordó que ahora debía esperar a otras 3 personas.

-¡Ya llegue! Espero ya comieran, porque debemos irnos pronto.

Eren, Jean y Levi ya se habían cambiado hasta quedar completamente arreglados, aunque no lo suficiente pensaba Rivaille, acompañaron al joven a comer algo y luego solo esperaron a que este se cambiara. Los 4 salieron rumbo al lugar y se fueron dejando a un gato medio dormido. Fueron hasta una parada de autobús, donde unos minutos después lograron subirse, alex nuevamente tuvo que pagar por ellos y luego solo buscaron un lugar donde sentarse, el camión de la ruta 38 era como muchos otros de la ciudad y recorría colonias y avenidas, Jean y Eren solo observaban por las ventanas todo lo que su vista les permitía, el viaje habría sido de lo más normal si no fuera porque Levi de pronto se puso a limpiar algunos de los asientos del camión ganándose las miradas curiosas de muchos de los pasajeros, sabiendo que no podía hacer de Ay no lo conozco, Alex solo se puso sus audífonos y espero que llegaran pronto. Luego de unos minutos llegaron al restaurante donde trabajarían El Sirlon, entraron rápidamente al lugar y para alivio del joven los nuevos no le hicieron preguntas. Una vez en la recepción los recibió la gerente.

-¡Alex a tiempo como siempre! ¿Estos son los nuevos no? Tus amigos a los que les conseguiste el trabajo.

-Si ellos son Eren, Levi y Jean, buenos amigos de la…la…la… ¡La Facultad! Si de ahí nos conocemos (Mierda presiento que me metí en otro problema)

-Bueno déjenme darles sus gafetes y podrán comenzar. Si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntarme mi nombre es María.

-(Eren) Muchas gracias señorita.

-Hablando de trabajadores, María ¿No sabes si Marco ya llego?

-Lo siento Alex, pero aun no llega, llama hace unos minutos avisando que llegaría tarde tal vez en una media hora más, pero mejor pónganse a trabajar yo te aviso cuando llegue.

-(Jean) (Otra vez ese marco, me pregunto cómo será).

Los 4 comenzaron a trabajar, si bien Alex ya les había explicado como seria su trabajo Jean y Eren seguían estando un tanto nerviosos. Pues tenían que presentarse cuando llegaban los clientes y aparte ir constantemente a preguntarles si se les ofrecía algo más, sumando eso que debían atender varias mesas estaban constantemente de una lado a otro, el único que se lo tomaba con calma era Rivaille atender unas cuantas mesas no era ningún problema y de echo se ganaba constantemente las miradas de las clientas y otras meseras las cuales no paraban de hablarle haciendo pedidos pero en realidad lo que deseaban era la compañía del "joven" mientras tanto el resto de los meseros era ignorados entre ellos Alex que empezaba a sentirse algo molesto.

-¡Hola, también trabajo aquí recuerdan!

-(Jean) Mejor olvídalo, cuando se está con el esto tiende a pasar siempre.

-Mejor seguiré en mis propios asuntos.

-Hey Alex, la ¿Gerente creo? Bueno esa María dijo que fueras a la… ¿Recepción?... la entrada esa y que atendieras a quien fuera llegando.

-Mi vida es un asco… ¡Pos me mato! Sirve que así podre recibir a Marco cuando llegue ese mugroso me las va a pagar por lo del otro día.

El rato pasó y con ella la medio hora en que se suponía llegaría el amigo de Alex, pronto esa media hora se volvió la hora. Jean, Eren y Rivaille seguían atendiendo a los clientes y trataban de actuar con toda normalidad ya que aún había varias cosas de este mundo que no entendían, cuando una chica le daba su número a Rivaille este solo lo agradecía pero sin saber para qué era, cabe decir que todas las miradas que el recibía le provocaban celos a Eren ya que Levi también se portaba amistosamente con ellas y no parecía recordar su presencia, fue en ese momento que se escuchó desde la entrada.

-¡Al fin llegas!- fue lo que dijo Alex antes de darle un golpe en la cabeza al recién llegado-.

-¿Por qué me golpeas Alex? ¿Qué te hice esta vez?

Jean y Eren no pudieron evitar asomarse a la entrada del restaurant para ver con quien hablaba su amigo, lo que ninguno de los dos podría haber esperado es que justo ahí enfrente de Alex se encontraba una persona que ellos conocían, una persona que creían haber perdido durante la batalla en Trost, era prácticamente el, exactamente igual en todos los aspectos, ambos no podían reaccionar y lo único que pudo decir Jean fue.

-¿Marco?

**Bueno espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y leyendo sus comentarios me di cuenta que el gato tiene más fans que yo que soy el autor, agradezco a todos los que siguen la historia, a los que comentan y me ponen en Favs y los que no hacen nada pero igual leen cada capítulo hasta el final.**


	7. Chapter 7 Dimensiones Distintas

**No andaba muerto, estaba con exámenes.**

Capítulo 7: Dimensiones distintas.

Alex seguía regañando a Marco mientras la gerente solo observaba, Rivaille seguía acaparando la atención de las clientas, Jean y Eren que aún no podían creer que su difunto amigo se encontrara aquí esperaron hasta que Alex regreso dejando a Marco hablando con María, fue en ese momento que lo tomaron por sorpresa y se lo llevaron hasta el baño rápidamente ganándose algunas miradas curiosas de mesero y clientes. Ya una vez ahí se dispusieron a hablar, pero recibieron un golpe en la cabeza por parte del joven.

-¡¿Y ahora porque me arrastraron hasta el baño?! No ven que aún estamos trabajando. Más vale que tengan una buena razón.

-(Jean) ¡Es Marco!

-Si el chico que acaba de llegar es mi amigo Marco, ¿algún problema con él?

-¡Es Marco!

-Si Jean ya me lo acabas de decir, y yo sé que se llama así ¿Pero cuál es el punto?

-Creo que lo que jean quiere decir es que ese chico de ahí es nuestro amigo Marco. Se supone que el murió en una batalla en la ciudad de trost, pero está justo ahí es el no podemos estar equivocados.

-Espera ósea ¿Qué conocían a alguien exactamente igual a él y con su mismo nombre? Pero no es posible que sean el mismo, lo conozco desde que trabajo aquí y si de algo estoy seguro es que nunca los ha mencionado ni a ninguna de sus cosas.

-Pero es el…Marco…él está vivo.

-Miren no tengo idea de lo que está pasando, primero ustedes llegaron de la nada y ahora parece que conocen a mi amigo, pero como él no los conoce sugiero que no digan nada, tal vez él se vea idéntico a su amigo pero es una persona diferente aquí, lo que harán ahora es no estar muy cerca de el por hoy, esta situación amerita que la investigue ¡Ah! También hagan algo con Levi que si sigue acaparando a todos los clientes nos quedaremos sin trabajo.

Así los 3 jóvenes volvieron a trabajar, aunque cada uno estaba en su propio asunto, Alex tratando de entender que sucedía, Eren se sentía celos y triste porque Levi trataba a todos amablemente mientras a él lo ignoraba, Jean por su parte trataba de evitar quedar cerca de Marco y de voltear a verlo. En cambio Marco como era de esperarse había notado la presencia de los nuevos meseros, después de hablar con María descubrió que eran amigos de Alex, aunque tenía la intención de presentarse con ellos no podía debido a que tenía que trabajar más aprisa y más tiempo debido a su retraso. Mientras él seguía atendiendo a los clientes, Alex y los demás habían terminado el turno y ya se estaban retirando. Cuando estos 3 llegaron al departamento fueron recibidos por un Kile molesto que fue directamente sobre Eren.

-Se lo quita- ¡¿Por qué tu gato me odia?!

-Misterios de la vida mejor dámelo, pero antes necesito que ustedes me expliquen sobre lo que paso hoy.

-¡Ya te dijimos Alex! ese chico de ahí es Marco, mi mejor amigo, el murió en una batalla pero ahora resulta que se encuentra aquí.

-¿Eren quién es Marco?

-Era un amigo nuestro Levi, no lo conoces porque murió antes de unirnos a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

-Bueno resumiendo tenemos a un amigo suyo aquí, pero no es su amigo si lo fuera el los habría reconocido o algo. Por no decir que lo conozco bien.

-(Jean) Alex ¿Qué crees que signifique todo esto? Hace unos días estábamos en el cuartel y ahora nos topamos con Marco, no me gusta estar en el futuro, prefiero regresar a mi época.

-¿Futuro?.. Pero creo… que no están el futuro.

-(Levi) ¿A qué te refieres con eso? Si no estamos en futuro entonces dónde estamos?

-Verán hoy hablando con mis amigos les conté sobre ustedes y lo que ha pasado y concluimos que la historia que me contaron es un hecho demasiado importante como para que todo el mundo lo olvidara lo cual significa que este mundo literalmente no es su mundo –Alex va por una hoja y su lápiz y comienza a dibujar- miren este círculo seria su mundo y este otro el mío ¡Ustedes debieron haber viajado entre dimensiones! Esa máquina es para un viaje dimensional no para lo que la invento su amiga, debió haber creado un portal que los trajo desde halla hasta aquí, el que terminaran en mi departamento fue solo por azar.

-(Eren) Esto significa que entonces estamos más lejos de nuestro hogar de lo que pensábamos y por tanto más difícil será regresar.

-Quizá sea imposible chicos, lamento decepcionarlos pero en este mundo incluso con toda la tecnología que hay nunca se ha creado una máquina que pueda hacer eso.

-¡Espera Alex, si bien eso explica como terminamos aquí! ¡Entonces como explicas que Marco se encuentra aquí también!

-Tal vez al morir el reencarno en este mundo, pero no puedo probarlo es solo una suposición.

-(Levi) ¿Entonces quienes hayan muerto en nuestro mundo podrían estar aquí?

-Si Marco es quien dicen que es, entonces podría ser que sí. Pero eso mismo significa que no hay recuerdos de su vida pasada. Esta situación está tomando un rumbo cada vez más extraño ¡Momento! ¡Eso podría significar que quizá yo también estuve en su mundo y tuve una muerte horrible! –Jean le da un golpe en la cabeza-.

-Hay gracias, disculpen ya me estaba alterando.

-No fue nada es un placer.

-Bien miren seguiré investigando sobre cómo podrían volver a su dimensión, mañana hablare con mis amigos, mientras tanto ustedes 3 solo traten de aparentar ser normales por el resto de la semana, el viernes mis amigos los conocerán en el restaurante ese día ahora lo tengo libre así que los acompañare de todos modos, pero ahora me voy a terminar mis tareas, estaré en mi cuarto si necesitan algo.

Alex se retiró seguido de su gato que se le lanzo a una pierna quedando pescado y siendo llevado gratis, los demás solo se pusieron a hacer cosas distintas, Rivaille decidió preparar algo para cenar, Eren comenzó a buscar algo que le gustara en la televisión y Jean prefirió ir a tomar una ducha, mientras se estaba bañando solo podía pensar en cómo acababa de encontrarse a su amigo en este mundo.

-Marco…no puedo creer que esté vivo…pero aunque eso me alegra…también me pone triste…no eres el que conocí…ya no puedo…no puedo decirte…lo que sentía por ti…debí hacerlo antes…no debí ser indeciso…debí haberte dicho…-sale una solitaria lagrima-…que te amo. ¿Por qué el día que te lo contaría…tuviste que morir?

Regresando con Eren y Rivaille

(Preparando la cena) -Así que le gusto al mocoso ese –cortar- ciertamente no me lo esperaba –cortar- pero creo que no podría funcionar –cortar- diferencia de edad, puestos completamente diferentes, aunque quizá me gustaría hacerlo mío –cortar- ¿Espera que está pensando? Seguro solo esta encaprichado conmigo, si debe ser eso, no tomara mucho tiempo hasta que cambie de idea, -cortar- pero quizá tomando en cuenta donde estamos, podría darle una oportunidad. Además no lo quisiera cerca de alguien más, prefiero que me pertenezca, ya pensare como declarármele.

Eren por su parte se encontraba viendo una telenovela, ya que era la único interesante en televisión.

(Mujer) Lo que pasa es que yo te amo, siempre te he amado.

(Hombre) Yo también, pero lo nuestro no puede ser, hay cosas que nos lo impiden.

(Mujer) No me importa –lo abraza- así todos se opongan quiero estar contigo.

La mujer lo abrazo y después ambos se dieron un apasionado beso, Eren solo seguía observando atentamente y no podía evitar pensar que le gustaría que esos dos fueran él y Rivaille.

-Qué envidia, quisiera tener el valor para confesármele, pero conociéndolo si lo hago seguramente me dará una patada y terminara sacándome otro diente. Además…él no tendría esos sentimientos por mi jamás…si lo hago tal vez incluso me odie. Porque no pueden ser las cosas tan fáciles como con esa pareja.

Y justo donde volteo vio algo que parecía ser un recuerdo del hombre, donde estaba besándose con otra mujer y le decía lo mismo. Eso lo dejo impactado y no pudo evitar levantarse y gritar.

-¡No aléjate de él, no te merece! ¡Te está engañando! ¡No ves que es un… ¿Ah?

Solo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, fue cuando noto que todos se le quedaban mirando, Rivaille desde la cocina, Jean saliendo del baño y Alex y Kile asomados desde la puerta.

-Ah…jajaja…disculpen.

-Siendo así de extraño no es raro que mi gato te ataque.

-(Jean) Eren te veías completamente histérico.

-(Rivaille) Mejor vengan todos, la cena ya está lista (ese chico debe haberse golpeado la cabeza cuando niño).

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, solo con un Eren demasiado apenado como para levantar la mirada, pronto anocheció y todos fueron a dormir, pero aunque los demás ya se habían dormido Jean seguía despierto el pobre no lograba conciliar el sueño, su mente continuaba con demasiadas dudas que le atormentaban, se levantó y miro por la ventana viendo las luces de la ciudad brillando por todas partes, ahora sabía que en algún lugar por ahí se encontraba su gran amor, después solo volvió a acostarse y mientras lo hacía salo susurro.

-Buenas noches Marco.

Al siguiente día al despertar ellos 3 solo hallaron la nota de Alex avisando que ya se había ido a ese lugar llamado Facultad, eso significaba que no podrían salir hasta que el volviera y que cuando llegara irían a trabajar, aunque apenas era el segundo día ya se les estaba haciendo aburrido quedarse encerrados esperando al chico. Eren observaba desde la ventana viendo como todos en la ciudad estaban en movimiento dirigiéndose a su destino, teniendo algo que hacer, mientras él y los otros 2 solo se quedaban atrapados. Pronto descubrió que en la mañana no había tantas cosas interesantes en la televisión solo programas muy infantiles o gente informando sobre accidentes y otras cosas en la ciudad.

-Que aburrido, quiero salir, estoy tan aburrido que hasta que me ataque el gato parece interesante ahora. –voltea y el gato lo está viendo- No mejor no. Hey amigos tengo una idea que tal si vamos a visitar a Alex?

-Estás loco Eren, no tenemos ni idea de cómo llegar a ese lugar.

-Bueno era solo una sugerencia Jean.

-Jean, Eren, aunque lográramos milagrosamente llegar con el recuerden que nos encontramos en un sitio desconocido, lo que hemos visto no debe ser ni una pequeña parte de la totalidad de la ciudad.

-(Eren) ¡Oh tengo una idea! –Se va y regresa con la laptop- esto puede decirnos como llegar con él. Vi hace unos días como la usaba Alex y creo saber cómo puedo usarlo para que me diga dónde está.

Eren solo prendió la laptop, mientras los otros 2 observaban lo que hacía, de alguna manera Eren logro llegar a Google y puso en lo que se creía se llamaba buscador CEU veterinaria. Inmediatamente aparecieron imágenes del lugar y hasta un mapa que les decía como llegar, si bien el camino se veía muy lejos, pensó que almenos mientras iban hacia haya podrían conocer parte de la ciudad. Después de memorizar un poco el mapa convenció a los otros de acompañarlo y así los 3 salieron con rumbo al CEU.

-(Jean) ¿Por qué presiento que esta será una mañana muy rara?

**Bien espero este capítulo les haya gustado, comenten o envíenme un mensaje diciendo que les pareció, y les recuerdo que subo este mismo fic en Amor Yaoi donde tengo el mismo nombre Además de otros fics, nos vemos pronto.**


	8. Chapter 8 Del Metro al Beso

**Volví aquí está el capítulo 8, no sean mal s dejen comentarios.**

Capítulo 8: Del Metro al Beso

Los 3 compañeros salieron del edifico de departamentos, Eren quien había dibujado el mapa para llegar con Alex era el que iba al frente seguido por los otros 2, como bien sabían debían ahorrar todo el dinero posible así que fueron caminando hasta la estación del metro talleres. La ciudad seguía pareciéndoles de lo más extraña, pues habían toda clase de barrios, desde algunos con casas muy finas hasta otros donde ni si quiera habían sido pintadas las casas, cuando llegaron a la estación vieron que había gran cantidad de personas que iban y venían, Jean al ver el metro decidió ir de inmediato e hizo lo que todas las personas pasar por las barras, pero al intentar pasar estas no se movieron ni un poco.

-¿Qué pasa con esto ha dejado de funcionar?

-¡Hey quiero moverse! Algunos tenemos prisa, a la próxima no olvide su boleto.

Cuando Jean regreso fue cuando prestaron atención que para pasar se necesitaba un boleto, luego de ver donde conseguirlos vieron que la gente los sacaba de otra máquina ahí cerca. Todo lo que hicieron fue simple solo imitar lo que hacían las otras personas y después de ver cuánto dinero se necesitaba para el pasaje los 3 pagaron y finalmente pudieron dirigirse a donde estaba eso llamado metro.

Cuando este finalmente llego, algunas personas bajaron y justo cuando estaban por subir fue cuando conocieron una ley básica, cuando las puertas se abren todos empujan para entrar, antes que se dieran cuenta fueron fuertemente empujados por todos y en un instante ya no había lugar donde sentarse, así que tuvieron que ir de pie. El que las puertas se abrieran y cerraran solas para eren seguía siendo increíble, y cuando este comenzó a avanzar rápidamente fue todavía más increíble. Eren y Jean observaban a través de las ventanas a la gran ciudad de monterrey, mientras Rivaille volvía a verse extraño limpiando parte del lugar. Eren sin darse cuenta tiro la hoja en la que llevaba el mapa para llegar y esta fue sacada involuntariamente por algunas personas al salir del vagón. Cuando se dio cuenta que no la tenía no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso.

-Hey chicos jajaja adivinen que jajaja creo que perdí la hoja.

-¡¿Qué hiciste que Jaeger?!

-Perfecto, ahora no tenemos ni idea de cómo llegar y vamos a quien sabe dónde sin ningún rumbo. Felicitaciones Eren tu estupidez llega más lejos cada día.

-Hey Levi, miren…disculpen…pero no debe ser tan difícil llegar…seguro hallaremos…otra forma de llegar y entonc… ¡AAAAA!

Lo que ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta es que la gente comenzaba a acumularse detrás de ellos que habían quedado justo en frente de una puerta y entonces fueron nuevamente empujados por la multitud que iba saliendo, en esa estación había gran cantidad de personas en todas direcciones y cuando lograron juntar de nuevo el vagón del metro cerro y este continuo su camino, mientras ellos solo lo veían marcharse. Jean y Rivaille seguían con semblante serio y solo voltearon a ver a Eren el cual tenía cara de frustración, todo indicaba que no había sido muy buena idea salir a la ciudad sin Alex.

-(Levi) Bien creo que lo mejor será averiguar dónde estamos.

-(Jean) Disculpe jovencita ¿Podría decirme cual estación es esta? Es que somos nuevos aquí y no conocemos bien el lugar.

-Esta es la estación del centro Cuauhtémoc. La de conexión con la otra línea del metro.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

-(Levi) ¿Cuauhtémoc? Que nombre más extraño, este lugar sigue pareciéndome muy raro.

-(Jean) Concuerdo en eso.

-(Eren) Bien dado que el plan de ir con Alex no se logró, creo que podríamos dar una vuelta por la ciudad, ya estamos aquí así que no le veo el problema. Además no sabemos cuándo llegue el próximo metro para regresar.

Los 3 salieron sin saber que de haber esperado un poco más el metro regresaría en pocos minutos, bajaron de la gran estación Cuauhtémoc y nuevamente terminaron desconcertados por el lugar, había una gran camino repleto de esas cosas que Alex llamaba autos, gente caminando de un lado a otro con mucha prisa, y toda clase de negocios y tiendas en las cercanías, fue así como comenzaron a recorrer los alrededores, llamando la atención de algunas personas pues se notaba que no parecían venir con frecuencia a la ciudad. Mientras tanto en CEU Veterinaria Alex se encontraba en hora libre almorzando en la cafetería junto a Lily y Andrés.

-¿Alguno de ustedes averiguo algo sobre lo que les pedí?

-(Lily) No, no encontré nada en internet que te pudiera servir.

-(Andrés) Yo la verdad ni busque nada, me quede dormido.

-No me sorprende de ti. Ah ya estoy cansado y la semana apenas si va comenzando.

-Descuida Alex, las cosas no son tan malas, podrían ponerse peor.

-¿Ah sí? ¡¿Cómo podrían ser peor?!

-Quizá salieron de tu hogar y anden vagando por el centro.

-Eso sería el colmo, pero no creo que sean tan idiotas como para ir solos.

Justo en ese momento Alex que estaba tomando un refresco, volteo a ver el televisor de la cafetería en la que estaban dando un reportaje en vivo desde el centro y fue ahí cuando vi a Eren, Rivaille y Jean, pasando por la parte de atrás de la reportera. La impresión de verlos fue tan grande que escupió el refresco sobre otra estudiante que iba pasando dejando a Andrés y Lily con cara de poker face.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –la chica sale corriendo-.

-Alex… ¿Qué acabas de hacer?

-¡Andrés, Lily no lo van a creer pero acabo de ver a esos 3 en la televisión están en el centro! ¡Ya me voy! ¡Debo hallarlos antes de que se metan en problemas! ¡No creo regresar! ¡SAYONARA! –sale corriendo-.

-¿Deberíamos seguirlo? ¿Podría necesitar ayuda?

-Quizá Lily…o…podríamos comernos sus papas.

Pero antes de que las tomara Alex regreso corriendo y tomo el plato de papas y se fue rápidamente de nuevo y solo se le escucho gritar -¡Están muy caras para dejarlas!-.

(Andrés)-Ese chico, cuando quiere puede correr más rápido que cualquiera. Bueno ya que sigámoslo igual no quiero entrar a zootecnia.

Lily y Andrés comenzaron a correr para alcanzar a su compañero y luego finalmente los 3 tomaron el metro en la estación Exposición, les tomaría unos 15 minutos llegar hasta Cuauhtémoc y Alex solo podía pensar en los problemas en que sus nuevos amigos debían estar. Mientras tanto los otros 3 se encontraban caminando por el lugar viendo los grandes edificios, las tiendas de diversas cosas y sin duda les llamaba la atención como era la gente de aquí completamente distinta a la gente de las murallas, pues aquí la gente se vestía de formas muy variadas y no faltaba los que tuvieran el pelo de colores cosa que los desconcertó aún más. Este mundo era muy diferente al suyo pero no por eso dejaba de ser increíble, por lo menos para los menores pues el mayor seguía con su cara de pocos amigos, aun así en el fondo a él también le gustaba este extraño lugar.

-Levi, Jean ¿Alguno sabe adónde vamos?

-¡Eren nosotros te estábamos siguiendo! ¡Hasta ahora se te ocurre preguntar algo así! ¡Me dan ganas de matarte!

-Cara de caballo ya déjame en paz. Solo estaba haciendo una pregunta.

-Bien, todo indica que estamos más que perdidos y que no tenemos idea de cómo llamar al raro de Alex. Moriremos aquí.

-Levi no diga eso, ya vera que encontraremos manera de regresar.

-¿Y cómo crees que lo haremos? –Rivaille se le acerca hasta dejarlo arrinconado contra la pared y quedar a unos centímetros de su rostro- eres un niño muy iluso si piensas eso, pero creo que así me gustas más.

Eren quedo rojo al darse cuenta de la situación que la que estaba y del hecho que Rivaille le había dicho que le gustaba, el pobre no sabía cómo tomarlo si como una declaración o algo por el estilo. Entonces una señora que iba pasando de la mano con su hijo le dijo.

-Sigue caminando Juan, no veas a esos hombres o se te pegara lo raro.

Los 2 voltearon a ver la señora con expresión de -¿Qué?- fue solo en ese momento que ambos se separaron poniéndose uno a cada lado de Jean tratando de que este quedara como algo que los separara. Mientras jean que había visto toda la escena sabía perfectamente que estos 2 se amaban mutuamente pero que Rivaille tardaría en aceptarlo y Eren era demasiado tímido con el mayor, lo único que pensó fue –Estos 2 son unos tontos-. Fue en ese momento que se acordó de su situación con Marco, su mayor amor se encontraba aquí, pero él no podía decirle simplemente Te amo, pues este no era su Marco, el pobre se sintió un tanto celoso de que sus amigos si querían podrían ser felices juntos pero el en cambio tenía la tortura de callar su amor.

-Oigan creo que lo mejor es tratar de regresar a ese lugar donde bajamos. Si seguimos el camino que recorre podremos volver y llegaremos al departamento sin que Alex se entere de esto.

-Me parece bien Jean, finalmente tu cabeza sirve de algo.

-Ya que no hay otra opción.

Los 3 comenzaron su camino de regreso, pero mientras se dirigían a la estación pasaron junto a una tienda, donde un hombre anunciaba.

-¡Pasen! ¡Pasen! ¡Vengan y miren la gran variedad de artículos! ¡Tenemos de todo, buenas ofertas en mochilas, ropa de la mejor y los mejores artículos de limpieza que pueda desear señora! ¡Tenemos escobas, detergentes, trapeadores, aspiradoras de las mejores! ¡Para que limpie hasta aquellos lugares difíciles de alcanzar!

El hombre que tenía una aspiradora hizo una pequeña demostración con una alfombra y la dejo limpia, Rivaille al ver eso no pudo evitar entrar corriendo a la tienda, pues ahora estaba seguro que quería una de esas cosas. Eren y Jean quedaron un momento afuera y luego trataron de alcanzarlo lo más rápido, pero Rivaille iba de un lado a otro tomando tanto articulo para limpiar veía. Eren le seguía el paso lo más rápido posible pero Jean quedaba un poco atrás, en cierto punto los perdió de vista y solo comenzó a correr entre los pasillos hasta que termino impactándose con alguien haciendo que los dos cayeran al piso.

-Ah rayos, discúlpame es que no te vi… ¡Ah!... (Marco).

-No descuida no pasó nada… ¿Ah?...Oye yo te conozco, te vi ayer, eres uno de los amigos de Alex que trabajan con nosotros –Marco le ayuda a levantarse- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Pues…veras…yo…estaba con mis amigos…y la idea…era visitar a Alex…pero nos perdimos…y ahora los perdí a ellos…y ya no sé dónde estoy.

-Bueno te entiendo, creo, si quieres te puedo ayudar a encontrarlos… ¡Ah! Que torpeza la mía no me he presentado adecuadamente, mi nombre es Marco –le tiende la mano-.

-Mucho gusto –la toma- yo soy Jean.

-Jean, es un nombre muy hermoso, me gusta cómo se escucha.

Después de esas palabras Jean no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, pues eso mismo le había dicho su Marco cuando lo conoció, ahí fue donde empezó a amarlo. El pasillo había quedado solo y Jean tenía la cabeza gacha tratando de evitar contacto visual, esto no fue desapercibido por Marco quien solo lo había estado observando entonces levanto lentamente la cabeza de Jean con una mano haciendo que se miraran y en ese momento le dio un suave beso en los labios, dejando al otro completamente desconcertado.

-¿Qué? Mar… ¿Marco?

-Sabes apenas te conozco, pero me gustas mucho.

**Ya se puso bueno verdad XD déjenme de una vez decirle que quizá me tardo un poco en subir la continuación porque ya la prox semana empiezan mis exámenes, pero igual tratare de ponerles la continuación esta misma semana. Sayonara :D**


	9. Chapter 9 Serás mi novio y Futura declar

**El capítulo tal y como lo prometí para esta misma semana.**

Capítulo 9: Serás mi novio y Futura declaración

-¡Rivaille vuelva aquí! ¡Debemos regresar!

-¡Yo no saldré de aquí hasta obtener esa cosa llamada aspiradora!

-Levi por favor vuelve. Entiende que no podemos seguir aquí, tenemos que regresar. ¡Ya Hazme caso! Sargento…no me ignore. Amor escúchame…mierda…que acabo de decir.

-(Con su típica cara seria) ¿Cómo acabas de llamarme?...Me dijiste ¿Amor?

-(Agitando los brazos y nervioso) ¡Fue-fue-fue un accidente! ¡No me fije en lo que decía! ¡Solo intentaba obtener su atención! ¡No era enserio lo de Amor! ¡Fue una estupidez decirle así perdóneme! ¡Usted no me gusta! ¡Además es muy viejo! ¡No, no me refiero a que sea un Anciano! ¡Solo olvide lo que acabo de decir!

-(Este es el niño más estúpido que he conocido) Bien lo que digas, pero no me iré de aquí hasta tener ese aparato (Valla que lo tengo loco, caerá ante mí en cualquier momento).

-Rivaille espere, si quiera tiene el dinero para pagar esa cosa y las demás que lleva?

-Ah…mierda…lo olvide. Será mejor salir de aquí.

Levi dejo sus cosas en el primer estante que encontró vacío y fue en ese momento que se dieron cuenta de que habían perdido a Jean, ahora tendrían que buscarlo a él. Mientras tanto en otro pasillo, un Jean muy desconcertado se encontraba mirando a los ojos a Marco, este era un beso que el deseo hace mucho obtener de su propio Marco, ahora lo tenía pero este no era precisamente su difunto amigo, era el mismo por fuera pero un persona diferente por dentro. Tardo todavía un poco en reaccionar hasta que finalmente cayo en cuenta de todo lo que paso, sintió como el calor subía hasta su cabeza y se ponía rojo, fue en ese momento que se separó del otro chico.

-¿Que-qué acabas de hacer? ¿Por-por-por qué hiciste es-eso?

-Creo que ya te lo he dicho. Me gustas Jean –se le queda viendo con una sonrisa inocente- creo que inclusive te amo y no solo eso, sino que siento como si ya te conociera. Desde que te vi ayer me encantaste y sentí la necesidad de estar juntos. No sé cómo explicarlo pero si estoy seguro de algo, me gustas. Jean… ¿No te gustaría ser mi novio?

-¿No-no-novio? ¿Tu-tu y yo? ¿Jun-juntos?

-(Eren) ¿¡Hey Jean estas aquí!?

-¡¿Qué?! Si pero espera no vengan yo voy a donde estén. ¡No se muevan!

Pero antes de que Jean pudiera avanzar, su brazo fue detenido y vio a marco el cual seguía con su sonrisa.

-Aun no me has respondido, pero no importa nos veremos esta misma tarde en el restaurant ahí podrás darme tu respuesta, pero creo que es mejor decirte que no aceptare un no.

-¡Lo-lo-lo que tú digas! ¡Nos vemos después! ¡Adiós! –sale corriendo-.

-Jajaja es muy gracioso, sin duda quiero que sea mi novio.

En tanto Jean regreso con sus amigos y luego dejaron la tienda rápidamente, al menos Jean porque intentaba alejarse lo más rápido posible. Ahora Eren y Rivaille eran los que lo perseguían, su compañero se encontraba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no noto que se acercaba a un calle y el desconocía lo que podía pasar si era impactado por una de esas cosas llamadas automóviles, justo ya estaba en la calle cuando un auto venía a gran velocidad y solo pudo escuchar como sus amigos gritaban su nombre cuando vio el peligro en el que estaba, pero en fracciones de segundo sintió como fue jalado con gran fuerza hacia atrás y evitando que fuera aplastado.

-¡Estuve a punto de morir!

-¡Qué bueno que no porque ahora yo te voy a matar!

Cuando volteo lo primero que vio fue a un Alex con gran enojo y antes de que pudiera explicarse recibió un duro golpe en la cabeza. En ese instante Eren y Rivaille llegaron a ellos solo para también recibir un golpe por parte del otro.

-(Levi) Hey Alex ¿Quién te crees para golpearnos?

-Nadie, pero se lo merecen por salir del departamento, que no les quedo claro que aún no pueden andar por ahí solos. Ahora por su culpa perdí clases, si no los hubiera visto en televisión quien sabe en qué problemas se habrían metido los 3. Me van a volver loco, los voy a matar, luego los clonare y después los matare otra vez.

-(Eren) Bien ya entendimos cálmate, veras la idea era irte a visitar a ese lugar donde vas, pero perdimos la dirección y luego terminamos bajándonos por aquí cerca y cuando quisimos regresar estábamos perdidos. Luego Levi se metió a un lugar y comenzó a tomar muchas cosas para limpiar y…¡HAY!... Rivaille, ¿Por qué me pego en la cabeza?

-Cállate tonto, hay cosas que es mejor que él no sepa. Además no tienes ningún derecho a contar lo que hice ahí dentro.

-(Lily) ¿Con que estos son los 3 que llegaron contigo Alex?

-(Andrés) No me parecen tan raros, como dices que son.

Solo en ese momento los chicos voltearon a ver a las personas que acompañaban a Alex, Una joven rubia y otro chico de cabello negro y que tenía pintado un mechón rojo. Mientras ellos 2 solo los observaban.

-(Alex) Jean, Eren, Rivaille estos son mis amigos y compañeros Andrés y Lily, vinieron conmigo a buscarlos.

-(Eren) Mucho gusto.

-(Andrés) Igualmente, es un placer, ¿Así que son de otro mundo?

-(Jean) Según Alex, en realidad de otra dimensión, pero creo que…¡Hayyy! ¿Ahora por qué me golpeas Alex?

-Este no es el lugar ni el momento para platicar sobre ese asunto, debo recordarles que se escaparon, que hay que regresar a mi departamento y que tenemos que ir a trabajar. Ustedes 3 me dan más problemas que el gato. Ahora vámonos o la gente se nos quedara viendo. ¡Ya hay que irnos!

-(Levi) ¿Siempre es así de exagerado?

-(Lily) Nah hoy está muy relajado, si lo vieran cuando son los exámenes. Oye guapo por cierto ¿Tú no tienes novia en esa realidad tuya o algo así?

-No en realidad, no tengo a nadie especial por halla.

-A qué bueno, mira no sé, quizá en algún momento libre que tengas te podría mostrar la ciudad y así pasamos un rato conociéndonos.

Estas palabras no causaron ningún efecto en Rivaille, pero Eren por dentro estaba muriendo de celos, justo se encontraba por decir algo cuando alguien más se le adelanto.

-(Alex) Lily amiga mía mejor no te ilusiones, para empezar su edad es engañosa, tiene 34 años.

Lily quedo petrificada cuando escucho la edad de Rivaille y solo entonces cayo en cuenta que le coqueteaba a alguien mucho mayor que ella, lo único que hizo fue alejarse lentamente de el hasta que quedo detrás de Andrés. Después de esa situación incomodo todos regresaron a la estación del metro, Andrés y Lily se fueron en su propia dirección mientras que los otros 4 se dirigían a la estación Talleres, fue cuando Alex le explico que ellos podían haber bajado sin salir del lugar y subir al otro lado de la estación para tomar el metro de regreso, esto causo que los demás se sintieran un tanto tontos y Jean con ganas de asesinar a Eren ya que todo esto había sido por su culpa. Cuando llegaron al departamento apenas tuvieron tiempo de comer algo rápido y de cambiarse. Kile aprovechando la oportunidad como de costumbre salto sobre el rostro de Eren y comenzó a arañarlo, el joven finalmente logro quitarse al gato demonio y por fortuna sin ninguna marca seria. Cuando salieron fueron directamente a tomar el camión y para su buena fortuna este llego justo a tiempo. Ya arriba se dieron la oportunidad de descansar un poco, Levi y Eren iban sentados juntos y Alex iba con Jean. El camino se hacía interminable para el chico local, pero Jean sentía que avanzaban demasiado rápido, el pobre se encontraba muy nervioso pues sabía que cuando llegaran inevitablemente se toparía con Marco y no solo eso sino que este lo quería como su novio. Mientras los otros dos seguían en un silencio incomodo, cada uno volteando en dirección opuesta, tratando de establecer el menor contacto posible. Cada uno se encontraba pensando en el otro.

-(Levi) (Este niño es un tonto, pero lo que seguramente no sabe es que podía percibir sus celos cuando esa chica se me acerco, sin duda me está gustando, quizá mentí sobre tener a alguien especial halla pero bueno tengo a esa persona aquí conmigo y no dejare que nadie interfiera).

-(Eren) (Heichou… ¿le habrá gustado esa chica?...Bueno ella se alejó de el después de saber su edad, sin duda solo era una interesada, pero yo en verdad lo amo, solo que no sabría cómo decírselo…no quiero que este con alguien más, quiero que solo seamos usted y yo juntos, quiero que usted me dé un beso.

-¡Ya llegamos montón de idiotas bajen!

Los 3 volvieron a la realidad y bajaron junto con Alex, llegaron justo a tiempo para empezar el turno, fueron recibidos por María y les dijo por dónde empezarían a trabajar hoy. Rápidamente ya se encontraban atendiendo a los clientes, siendo nuevamente Rivaille el centro de atención, los demás meseros ahora lo tomaban lo mejor posible, gracias a el ellos no tenían que estar moviéndose tanto y hasta podían descansar un poco. En cierto punto Rivaille se encontraba atendiendo a la mayoría de las clientas, mientras que el resto de los meseros apenas si movían un dedo. Ejemplo de ello Alex que ya había sacado su celular y jugaba Flapy Bird. Pero fue precisamente en este momento de descanso que tenían que Jean sintió como alguien lo hacía voltear a verlo.

-Hola Jean, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Ah…yo…estoy bien…eso creo.

-Sabes desde hace rato que quería hablar contigo, pero ahora gracias a tu amigo que se lleva toda la atención podemos platicar. Por cierto lindo, ¿Ya has decidió una respuesta a mi pregunta de esta mañana? Espero sea un sí, aunque no tienes otra opción, bien te dije que no aceptaría un no.

-Yo…bueno…yo…creo…o quizá…debamos…o no…yo…lo que quiero decir es…a no se…creo que no me explico…veras…yo jamás…es que me pareces…ha no sé qué responderte.

-Solamente tienes que decirme si, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás de esta decisión. –Aprovechando que nadie prestaba atención volvió a darle un beso al otro.

-Marco…yo…si quiero…si quiero ser tu novio.

-Me alegra que digas eso, te juro que seremos muy felices juntos.

Si bien la mayoría de la gente se encontraba o viendo a Levi o en sus propios asuntos, el único que se dio cuenta del beso fue Eren, ahora veía como su amigo Jean estaba dándose la oportunidad de amar a Marco y era correspondido. En cambio el seguía callando sus sentimientos por el mayor, fue por eso que en ese instante tomo una decisión.

-(Lo hare, no sé cómo, pero esta misma noche le declarare mis sentimientos a Levi).

-(María) ¡Hey bola de meseros flojos! ¡A trabajar o no hay paga!

El grito de la gerente basto para que todos los meseros y meseras volvieran a trabajar y atender a los clientes. En el grito a más de uno se le cayó el celular, Alex entre ellos. Fue cuando todos volvieron a empezar que Rivaille pudo dar un respiro, atender a tantas clientas parecía ser una tarea o un desafío más grande que luchar contra los titanes. Además aprovechando el pequeño descanso fue que decidió que hablaría con Eren esa noche.

**Ahora si está por venir lo bueno XD, bien ahora si déjenme recordarles que como mis exámenes están por comenzar no habrá posibilidad de actualización hasta el próximo viernes. Bueno eso es todo por ahora atte. Nekoboy mty.**


	10. Chapter 10 Confesiones y Manipulaciones

**Llegamos al capítulo 10 XD espero les guste.**

Capítulo 10: Confesiones y Manipulaciones

El horario de trabajo paso más tranquilamente después de que todos volvieron a trabajar, las cosas se volvieron agradables y pronto ya era el momento de que Alex, Levi, Eren y Jean se fueran y regresaran al departamento. Durante el rato que estuvieron trabajando Marco le pido a Jean su número de celular, su Facebook y Whatsapp pero este que no tenía la menor idea de que eran esas cosas solamente le dijo que se los daría en otra ocasión ya que se le habían olvidado, cosa que el otro no se creyó pero decidió dejarlo pasar pensando que Jean quizá aún no confiaba del todo en él. Los 4 amigos salieron finalmente del restaurante y se despidieron del otro. Ahora el camino en el autobús era bastante silencioso ninguno decía nada y la razón era que cada uno venia pensando en sus propios asuntos.

-(Levi) (Bien no perderé más tiempo, creo que es momento de decirle al mocoso que me gusta, solo espero que todo salga bien y no reaccione como un loco cuando se lo diga).

-(Eren) (Poco después de llegar le diré a Rivaille lo que siento por él, no me importa si me da otra patada en la boca o si me rechaza, tengo que confesarle que he estado enamorado de el desde hace tiempo.

-(Jean) (Marco…no puedo creer que ahora estaremos juntos…soy muy feliz por ello…no importa si eres una persona distinta en esta…¿Dimensión?...bueno yo me entiendo…ahora nada malo se puede interponer entre nosotros y disfrutare cada momento juntos).

-(Alex) (¿Habrá quedado atún en casa? ¿O ya se lo di a mi gato? Ah que importa igual comprare más después).

Los 4 finalmente llegaron al departamento, una vez dentro solo se toparon con un Kile durmiendo plácidamente y despreocupado de la vida. Pero apenas Eren cerró la puerta el gato despertó, fue corriendo directamente contra él y empezó a rasguñarle las piernas sin piedad.

-¡Ya suéltame! ¡Gato del Infierno! ¡Eres pero que un Titán! ¡Maldito animal! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Ayúdenme! –el dueño va y retira al gato- ¡¿Por qué esa cosa me odia?

-(Jean) Ni idea pero ciertamente a mí me alegra el día ver cuando te ataca.

-(Alex) Bien iré a terminar un trabajo, hagan lo que quieran –se va junto con Kile-.

-(Eren) ¡Ah!...disculpe Rivaille…quisiera por favor hablar con usted un momento.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Eren?

-Bueno…la verdad…lo que pasa…es que yo…yo…yo…quisiera saber…o mejor dicho…quiero decirle…o más bien…debo confesarle…que…que…que yo…¡A mí me gusta mucho usted Levi!

La sala quedo en un total silencio, Jean solo mirando, Alex también había escuchado la confesión desde su cuarto y también observaba, mientras tanto Rivaille seguía con su expresión típica de seriedad y sin sentimientos que hasta atemoriza al verlo, lo único que él hacía era mirar fijamente a Eren el cual se encontraba completamente rojo y muriéndose de nervios por dentro, lo único que el joven podía pensar mientras miraba a Levi era.

-(Mierda, Mierda, Mierda, Mierda, Mierda, Mierda, Mierda, Mierda, Mierda, Mierda, ¡Es mi fin! ¡Me va a patear de nuevo y después me matara! ¡Y eso si me va bien! ¡¿Por qué se lo dije?! Sería mejor no haberle dicho nada almenos así seguiría con vida, lo peor es que aún no dice nada y no tengo ni idea de que me hará.

Pero contrario a lo que el joven pudiera estar pensando antes de darse cuenta solo sintió como Levi lo acercaba hacia el para después darle un beso en los labios, esto dejo al chico completamente impactado, en tanto los otros 2 apenas podían creer lo que veían. Jean por su parte ya sabía que esto era cuestión de tiempo, pero en cambio Alex se encontraba con cara de Poker Face intentando entender que era lo que pasaba. Un momento después Rivaille termino el beso y Eren solo pudo preguntarle.

-¿Levi?... ¿Usted…me dio…un beso?

-Creo que eso es más que obvio tonto.

-¿Usted no me odia? ¿Creí que ya me habría matado? ¿O ya me golpeo y estoy inconsciente?

-Nada de eso niño, lo que paso acaba de ser 100% real, no fue un sueño, ni estas desmayado. Por cierto te me adelantaste, yo también planeaba confesarte mis sentimientos esta noche, pero iba a esperar hasta después de la cena.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Usted se me iba a confesar! ¡¿Yo le gusto?!

-¿Por qué crees que te bese? De no ser así jamás lo habría hecho, además creo que ya sabía cómo te sentías por mí desde hace un tiempo y al venir a este mundo solo se volvió más y más evidente, podía sentir tus celos cuando las chicas pedían mi atención así como con la amiga de Alex, ciertamente me gusto verte celoso y para finalizar…creo que también me has gustado desde hace mucho tiempo –finalizando esta oración volvió a darle un beso el cual fue completamente correspondido por el joven, pero antes de que se volviera más especial fueron repentinamente detenidos-.

-(Alex) ¡¿Hey Hola?! ¿Se acuerdan que seguimos aquí? Qué bueno que ambos decidieron estar juntos, pero quizá sea mejor que se detengan por ahora antes de que vallan a hacer otra cosa. ¡Este sigue siendo mi departamento yo mando aquí! ¡Así que bájenle a su amor!

-(Levi) Lo que digas idiota. Ya me encargare de ti después.

-No me amenaces, sin mí ya estarían muertos, además tengo un gato el cual estaría completamente feliz de desfigurarle la cara a tu nuevo amor.

-(Jean) Bien solo puedo decirles que felicidades y ahora aprovechando esta situación tan extraña, creo que es el momento de decirles que Marco y yo somos novios a partir de hoy.

-(Alex y Eren) ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

-(Levi) Así que tú y la reencarnación de tu viejo amor ahora están juntos, eso me parece más extraño que lo mío con Eren.

-(Eren) ¡Espera Jean! ¡¿Cómo que ahora son novios?! ¡Recién lo conoces!

-(Alex) Ya no tengo ni idea de lo que está pasando aquí, Marco me tendrá que explicar esto mañana, ¡Dios! Estoy cansado, tengo trabajo, ¡Yo me voy a bañar!

El residente se fue por su ropa y poco después se escuchó el agua de la ducha, mientras tanto Rivaille preparaba la comida mientras Jean le explicaba a su amigo como era que se había convertido en novio de Marco. Lo que resto de la tarde paso rápidamente y antes de que se dieran cuenta ya estaban por ser las 12 de la noche razón por la que todos se retiraron a dormir. Rivaille le había dicho a Eren o mejor dicho le había ordenado que durmiera junto a él cosa que este no se negó, Jean por su parte quedo durmiendo solo del otro lado del cuarto mientras pensaba en las felicidad que ahora vivirá con su propio novio. Estos 3 se encontraban prácticamente en el mejor momento de sus vidas, parecía que habían llegado aquí para encontrar la felicidad, pero bien es sabido que justo cuando todo parece ir bien las cosas pueden ponerse muy mal. En tanto Alex en su propia cama tenía los ojos muy abiertos y no podía parar de pensar en las cosas que acababan de pasar en su hogar. No fue sino hasta que su gato se subió con el que finalmente pudo descansar. La mañana llego demasiado rápido para él y nuevamente salió corriendo para el metro, pero antes de salir le ordeno a los otros que por ningún motivo fueran a salir del departamento hasta que vuelva. (Hora 8:00 am).

-Hey Levi…ahora que somos novios… ¿Qué se supone que deberíamos hacer?

-Cosas como tener una cita, ir a pasear, ir a comer algo, estar vagando por ahí juntos. Darnos un beso cada tanto.

-¿Y cuándo deberíamos hacer todas esas cosas?

-Sera hasta que el loco de aquí vuelva y nos deje salir, pero creo que por ahora podemos adelantar lo de los besos –diciendo esto le dio nuevamente un beso al joven el cual se encontraba muy feliz-.

-Heichou…enserio que soy feliz ahora con usted.

-Creo que yo también soy feliz contigo Eren.

-(Jean) ¡Oigan estoy aquí también! ¡Ya bájenle a su amor no me dejan ver en paz Dora la exploradora!

Aunque Jean en realidad no estaba viendo ese programa, tenía que hacer algo para distraerse y no desesperarse de que ellos estuvieran juntos y él no podía ir con Marco. E incluso si pudiera ir no tenía ni idea de donde vivía el chico u mucho menos si estaría en casa durante la mañana, según Alex la mayoría de los jóvenes se encuentran estudiando en lugares llamados Preparatorias y Universidades y después del intento de ir con Alex le quedó muy claro que no podía salir solo en esta ciudad o terminaría perdiéndose para siempre. Justo en ese momento el teléfono del departamento sonó haciendo que se sobresaltaran, fue a contestarlo pues ya tenía una ligera idea de cómo funcionaba.

-¿He? ¿Hola? ¿Quién llama?

-¡Jean soy yo Marco! Me alegro que contestaras justamente quiero hablar contigo. Veras termine un examen y ya estoy libre el resto de la mañana en mi facultad y la verdad quisiera saber si no quieres venir a pasear y estar juntos un rato.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué vaya a verte? Yo…bueno…no lo sé…me gustaría…pero la verdad es que…no se ni en donde estudias…mucho menos como llegar.

-Bueno supongo que ubicas ciudad universitaria cierto? Solo tienes que tomar como dos camiones para llegar desde haya hasta aquí, estudio en la facultad de FCFM (Facultad de Ciencia Físico Matemáticas) solo pregúntale a algunos estudiantes y te dirán como llegar.

-Yo bueno…es que…no se…no estoy tan seguro...quizá no deba ir.

-¡Jean! Ya sabes que nunca aceptare un no de tu parte. Ven conmigo mi lindo Jean te aseguro que te gustara pasear conmigo.

-Yo…yo…yo…yo…yo…yo…yo.

-¡Jean Te amo! –esas palabras eran el punto débil del joven y solo contesto-.

-¡Voy para allá Marco!

**El amor es muy fuerte y todo indica que Marco sabe cómo manipular a Jean, lo único que diré del próximo capítulo es que se llamara Ciudad Universitaria, bien eso es todo por ahora nos vemos en el cap 11, cometen y denle favoritos. ¡Enserio comenten D:!**


	11. Chapter 11 Ciudad Universitaria

**Ya el tan esperado capítulo 11**

Capítulo 11: Ciudad Universitaria

Jean apenas había escuchado el ¡Te amo! De parte de Marco había caído completamente y ahora estaba deseoso de ir a verlo, el otro solo le dijo que camiones tomar para llegar hasta ciudad universitaria, luego de eso Marco colgó y Jean se encontraba con un sonrojo bastante alegre los 2 iban a poder pasar juntos un buen rato, justo se disponía a marcharse cuando recordó que Alex había cerrado y les había prohibido salir luego de que terminaran perdidos en el centro. El joven estaba pensando cómo podría salir cuando finalmente escucho una voz y recordó que no estaba solo.

-(Eren) Hey Jean ¿Qué es eso que gritaste de que vas con Marco? –en ese momento Jean lo tomo por los hombros y lo sacudió rápidamente-.

-¡Eren necesito su ayuda! ¡Necesito ir con Marco! ¡Tengo que ir con el! ¡Ayúdenme a salir de aquí y llegar con el! ¡Se los suplico! ¡Tengo que salir!

-¿Estás loco? Por si ya lo olvidaste Alex no piensa dejarnos salir más que a trabajar, además en que me serviría a mí y a Levi el ayudarte a escapar.

-¡Solo tienen que ayudarme a llegar con él y listo! Después de eso no estaré junto a ustedes un buen tiempo y podrán pasar juntos todo el rato que deseen sin interrupciones, además conoceremos más de este lugar, velo como una misión de reconocimiento.

Antes de que Eren dijera algo se escuchó que estaban forzando la cerradura de la puerta y vieron a Rivaille usando cuchillos y tenedores intentando abrir la puerta hasta que finalmente lo logro y esta abrió. Solo entonces Rivaille volteo a verlos y les dijo.

-¿Qué estas esperando Jean? Anda date prisa para que te llevemos y después nos dejes a mí y al mocoso solos.

-¡Lo que diga Capitán! ¡Vamos que tengo que llegar pronto con Marco!

Los 3 salieron y Eren sencillamente cerró la puerta sin seguro, bajaron rápidamente las escaleras y se dirigieron a tomar el camión de la ruta 38 que los llevaría hasta donde pudieran tomar el camión de la ruta 218 este ultimo los llevaría finalmente hasta ciudad universitaria y hasta el novio de Jean. Si bien llevaban poco tiempo en este mundo ya habían aprendido cosas básicas en cuanto al costo de las cosas, para empezar el camión les costaba 12 pesos y este no se encontraba en muy buenas condiciones cosa que les parecía injusto, luego finalmente tomaron el segundo camión y según lo que le habían dicho las personas a las que preguntaron este los llevaría y los dejaría justo enfrente de ciudad universitaria. El camino era tranquilo y sabían ahora que bajarían cuando vieran una gran torre así que por mientras disfrutaban de lo que se podía observar, esta ciudad seguía siendo increíble y hasta cierto punto algo casi irreal para ellos, los edificios, las personas, hasta el clima, todo era completamente diferente a las cosas que ellos conocían. Fue durante este viaje que Eren recordó a sus amigos que seguían allá y solo pudo preguntarse como estarían, sin duda alguna preocupados pues hacia días que habían desaparecido, pero antes de que pudiera pensar más en el asunto fue cuando Jean grito.

-¡Ahí está la torre! ¡Esta debe ser ciudad universitaria! ¡Aquí debemos bajar!

Los 3 bajaron del camión y frente a ellos se encontraba la gran ciudad universitaria, había estudiantes de un lado a otro, personas en sus autos buscando un lugar para estacionarse y edificios muy variados.

-(Levi) Bien ya estamos aquí…¿Ahora qué?

-(Eren) Pues no sé, se supone que Jean va a buscar a Marco pero no tenemos ni idea de en cuál de todos estos lugares esta.

-Marco me dijo que estudiaba en una facultad llamada Fisico-Matematicas y no sé qué más, miren solamente tenemos que preguntar en dónde queda no debe llevarnos mucho tiempo encontrarla.

-(Levi) Dirás no debe llevarte mucho tiempo encontrarla, nosotros ya te acompañamos hasta aquí ahora tu cumple tu parte del trato y déjanos a solas.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No pueden dejarme solo ahora y menos en un lugar como este! ¡Ni si quiera sé a dónde ir!

-No me importa, Eren…vámonos por ahí a buscar algo para comer.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡Si Heichou! Lo siento Jean pero no puedo desobedecerlo por mi bien, te deseo suerte encontrando a Marco.

-Los dos son unos completos Traidores. Bien será mejor ponerme a preguntar.

Mientras Rivaille y Eren buscaban algún sitio decente para almorzar juntos. Jean vagaba por entre las universidades preguntando donde quedaba la facultad, pero siempre terminaba con malas indicaciones, perdido y llegando al lugar incorrecto.

-¿Disculpe esta es la facultas de Fisico-Matematicas?

-No estas es FACPYA.

-¿Disculpe puede decirme como llegar a Fisico-Matematicas? Debo ver a alguien.

-A pues mira te vas por la izquierda, luego el pasillo a la derecha, subes por unas escaleras, después pasas el campus y creo que así llegas.

-(No entendí nada) ¿Disculpe esta es la faculta de Fisico-Matematicas?

-Lo siento joven, este es la facultad de Derecho.

-¿Disculpe sabe cómo puedo llegar a Fisico-Matematicas?

-No lo sé, disculpe voy apurado.

-¿Disculpe este es la facultad de Fisico-Matematicas?

-¡No! Regresaste a FACPYA.

-¡Estoy perdido, Este lugar es demasiado grande!

Mientras tanto Eren y Rivaille. Ambos se habían detenido en un pequeño puesto de comida que quedaba en un pasillo rumbo a la gran torre que según escucharon se llamaba rectoría, estaban sentados en un silencio un poco tenso ambos solo veían a su alrededor como muchas personas parecían ir con prisa mientras otros caminaban tranquilamente. Estaban comiendo solamente unas sodas y unas papas llamada Sabritas, finalmente fue Rivaille quien decidió romper el hielo y le hablo con voz tranquila al otro.

-Hey Eren, ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Yo claro que lo estoy Levi, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

-Bueno desde que somos novios no has dicho mucho y hasta estas más serio que antes lo cual es muy extraño de tu parte, creí que tú eras quien deseaba que estuviéramos juntos desde el principio.

-Ah no me malinterprete Heichou, es solo que bueno yo nunca había salido con alguien y nunca pensé que sería con usted, soy bastante feliz ahora que estamos juntos pero no estoy seguro de cómo serán las cosas ahora, ¿que pasara cuando volvamos? ¿Cómo reaccionaran todos?

-No te preocupes por tonterías como esa, ahora estamos aquí y ellos allá, no pueden estar en contra de lo nuestro. Además no me importa lo que digan yo estaré contigo sin importar nada. –Estas últimas palabras dejaron al menor con un ligero sonrojo-.

-Rivaille…sabe…tiene razón…sin importar lo que pase estaremos juntos.

-Te besaría Eren, pero por aquí hay demasiada gente y según Alex aun aquí debemos tener cuidado de mostrar nuestros sentimientos.

-Oh…está bien, puedo esperar a que volvamos para tener ese beso. Ahora mejor relajémonos y sigamos comiendo.

Mientras tanto en algún lugar de ciudad universitaria Jean caminaba cansado y bastante deprimido, nadie le había podido decir cómo llegar a la facultad de Marco y solo había estado dando vueltas perdido y llegando a las facultades incorrectas. Ya cansado se sentó en los escalones al frente de la gran y brillante torre de rectoría, ya eran las 10 de la mañana y no tenía ni idea de que hacer, había visto a sus amigos pero sabía que era mejor dales tiempo a solas, ya después les diría que no lo encontró y que sería mejor volver. Pero mientras estaba ahí sentado un joven de cabello castaño se le acerco.

-¿Hey tú, te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué estás ahí sentado con esa cara larga?

-¿Ah? Oh…si estoy bien, solo me encuentro un poco perdido. Venía a ver a alguien pero no he conseguido llegar al lugar donde estudia y nadie me ha podido explicar bien.

-Ya veo, bueno ¿A dónde tenías que ir? Tal vez pueda llevarte.

-¡¿Enserio?! –Se levanta rápidamente viendo directamente a los ojos del otro- ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Mira tengo que llegar a una facultad llamada Fisico-Matematicas! ¿Podrías llevarme es urgente?

-Mira nada más que coincidencia, yo estudio ahí y de hecho voy para allá, sígueme te llevare a ese lugar.

-¡Nuevamente muchas gracias! ¿Por cierto cómo te llamas? Mi nombre es Jean.

-Un gusto conocerte Jean, mi nombre es Diego.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigían a la facultad y Jean se sorprendió cuando Diego le indico donde quedaba, prácticamente solo tenía que ir por el camino de al lado todo derecho y llegaba hasta ella, mientras caminaban Jean se sintió en confianza con este chico pues parecía ser alguien muy agradable y en quien se puede confiar, quizá inclusive este chico era amigo de Marco y luego podrían salir los tres juntos a divertirse un rato, los dos iban conversando animadamente y Jean quizá por ser muy inocente o muy tonto respecto a ciertos asuntos no notaba la forma en que Diego le miraba además de que en ese momento solo tenía mente para disculparse con Marco por haber llegado tan tarde. Ellos siguieron caminando hasta que ya estaban cerca de la facultad, la cual era un enorme edificio rojo y que tenía en su frente la estatua de un bisonte.

-¡Este lugar es increíble! ¡Nunca había visto un sitio como este! ¡Es realmente bonito, debe ser genial estudiar en un lugar así!

-Parece que nunca hubieras venido a la ciudad, ¿De dónde eres exactamente?

-Pues…digamos que soy solamente de un lugar muy lejano y que no figura en el mapa.

-Ya veo, algo así como un pueblo supongo.

-Muchas gracias por traerme Diego en serio sin tu ayuda seguiría perdido y vagando por este lugar.

-No hay problema Jean, oye por cierto antes de que me valla a clases, ¿Tú no tienes novia o alguna amiga especial?

Esa pregunta dejo a Jean un poco serio pero solo respondió lo más tranquilo que pudo y con una sonrisa amable.

-No yo no tengo ninguna novia. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Para poder hacer esto.

Y entonces antes de que Jean pudiera reaccionar solo sintió como Diego lo acerco hacia él y le dio un suave beso en los labios. En ese momento sintió como si todo el mundo se detuviera, se estaba besando y no con Marco si no con un completo desconocido, solo sintió como Diego se separó de él y le dijo.

-Hey Jean, me agradas mucho, ¿No quisieras ser mi novio?

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

-¡JEAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNN!

Los 2 jóvenes voltearon por el grito que se escuchó detrás de ellos y vieron a Marco dirigirse rápidamente hacia ellos con un visiblemente enojo en su rostro. Marco había estado esperando en la entrada de la facultad a que Jean llegara no le extraño que tardará pues bien sabía que se podría perder aquí, estaba pensando que quizá debió mejor decirle que lo esperaría en la parada del camión cuando vio que Jean se acercaba acompañado por un joven que ya conocía, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo solo vio cómo su novio recibía un beso por parte del otro, esto lo dejo desconcertado unos segundos pero después lo hizo sentir una gran rabia e ira en su interior y ahora se dirigía hacia ellos muy molesto. Cuando llego puso a Jean detrás de él y se le quedo viendo con gran enojo a Diego.

-Diego, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Ah hola Marco yo nada, solo ayudando a este joven perdido y tratando de que seamos algo más.

-Pues mejor olvídate de eso porque ¡JEAN ES MI NOVIO!

Y entonces volteo y beso fuertemente a Jean el cual no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, primero un extraño lo ayudaba y resulto que quería que fueran novio y ahora Marco llegaba más furioso que Alex cuando descubrió que se escaparon. Cuando el beso termino solo miro a Marco a los ojos y sin saber cómo explicarse.

-Marco…yo…yo…¡Te juro que no fue mi intención! ¡No sé qué paso! ¡No estaba engañándote ni nada! ¡Fue un accidente! ¡Todo fue un error!

-Ah así que tú y Marco son novios, cuando dijiste que venias a ver a alguien, de todas las personas que hay aquí tenía que ser el, valla coincidencia.

-¡Te lo advierto Diego! No intentes nada, ¡Jean es mi novio y no te dejare acercarte a él! ¡Entiéndelo es mío!

Al decir esto tomo a Jean y lo abrazo quedando como si lo estuviera protegiendo de un gran peligro.

-Pues no pienso ceder tan fácil Marco, las cosas se van a poner interesantes ahora, pero en este momento ya voy tarde a mis clases así que ya continuaremos esta conversación, me retiro Cuídate Jean ya nos veremos de nuevo.

Diego se fue y los otros dos solo lo vieron marcharse, solo entonces Jean volteo a ver a Marco y lo vio con una expresión de enojo mirando directamente hacia donde el otro se fue. Entonces le hablo tratando de hacerlo volver en si y Marco finalmente volteo a verlo con una de sus sonrisas típicas llenas de alegría inocencia que harían creer que era imposible que hace solo un minuto estuviera ardiendo de ira.

-¡Ah Jean! Me alegra que llegaras estaba esperándote, ya comenzaba a pensar que quizá no llegarías pero que bueno que estés bien -Después de eso le dio un suave beso y Jean solo se le quedo viendo mientras pensaba-.

-(Marco, ¿Cómo hace eso? Actuar como si nada de lo que acaba de ocurrir hubiera pasado, sin duda eres diferente a como te recordaba).

-¿Qué pasa Jean? ¿Está todo bien? No dices nada.

-Discúlpame Marco, es solo que llevo mucho buscándote y con lo que acaba de pasar creo que he me cansado un poco.

-Ya veo, pero no te preocupes de eso hay que aprovechar que estas aquí, ven vayamos a comer algo.

Los 2 jóvenes se fueron juntos por ciudad universitaria bastante felices y tranquilos. En tanto Levi y Eren se encontraban viendo la gran torre de rectoría cuando de pronto un pensamiento muy importante llego a la cabeza del joven.

-¡Heichou hay algo que olvidamos al salir de departamento!

-¿Qué es Eren?

-No le dejamos ningún aviso a Alex…se va a poner furioso cuando vea que nos fuimos…otra vez.

**Bueno al parecer Jean quedo en medio de un triángulo amoroso XD y seguro algo malo les pasara cuando Alex los descubra. Bien es todo por ahora nos veremos en el cap 12 y de una vez les aviso que pronto me hare una cuenta de Facebook exclusivamente de Nekoboy mty así me buscan, para ahí poder publicar las actualizaciones tranquilamente. Ah y acabo de hacer otro fic ahí búsquenlo en mi muro de Fanfiction, nos vemos Sayonara **


	12. Chapter 12 Me iré contigo

**Tarde mucho lo sé, aquí está el cap 12**

Capítulo 12: Me iré contigo

Mientras nuestros 3 amigos de la legión de reconocimiento pasaban el rato en ciudad universitaria, muy lejos de ahí Alex apenas estaba saliendo de clases mientras era acompañado por Andrés y Lily.

-Chicos necesito su consejo ese trio de idiotas me va a matar.

-(Andrés) Alex quien te manda a darles asilo, si ves que ya vives muy estresado con estudios y el trabajo y ahora decidiste cuidar de ellos, y por si no fuera poco aun no tienes la menor idea de cómo hacerlos regresar, tu situación actual va a durar mucho tiempo.

-No puedo creer que lo digas pero es verdad, aun así no puedo dejarlos en la calle, muy apenas aprendieron a usar el televisor y ya se perdieron en el metro, se imaginan lo que les pasara si los dejo a su suerte.

-Muchas cosas horribles, pero al menos tú recuperaras tu vida.

-Eso no se escucha tan mal, aun así sigo sintiéndome responsable por ellos. ¿Lily tu qué crees que deba hacer?... ¿Lily?... ¿Lily?... ¡Te estoy hablando mugre sorda!

-¿Qué? Hay discúlpame es solo que tengo un raro presentimiento.

-(Andrés) ¿Cuál? ¿Sobre los exámenes?

-No más bien sobre que Alex va a estar como loco en ciudad universitaria.

-Bien Lily tus presentimientos por lo general aciertan y por lo que acabas de decir seguramente esos idiotas volvieron a salir. Los buscare donde dijiste…estoy más que seguro que hoy no iré a trabajar por culpa de ellos. Por aquí pasa un camión que me lleva hasta allá así que hoy no los acompaño al metro chicos.

Alex se despidió de sus amigos y tomo el camión que lo llevaría a la universidad. Mientras tanto en aquel lugar, Levi y Eren permanecían juntos observando las distintas facultades y Jean estaba almorzando tranquilamente junto a Marco. El joven estaba feliz se había encontrado a su viejo amor aquí y ahora eran oficialmente novios, pero al mismo tiempo tenía cierta preocupación pues ahora alguien lo estaba siguiendo a él, a raíz de esto pudo observar otra faceta de Marco que él nunca hubiera imaginado pues los celos tan posesivos que demostró no parecían acordar con un chico que se ve tan tranquilo y amable.

-Hey Jean, ahora que estamos solos me gustaría que conversáramos.

-¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?

-Pues quiero saber sobre ti sencillamente, ¿De dónde eres? ¿Cómo es tu familia? ¿Qué te gusta hacer? ¿Qué te disgusta? ¿Has tenido a algún otro novio?

-¡Marco! ¡No hagas esa última pregunta! Mira me gustaría poder responderte todas esas preguntas pero no puedo, sencillamente no es tan fácil para mí el responderte.

-¿Pero por qué? Solo son preguntas normales no les veo ningún problema.

-Quizá para ti sean lo más natural del mundo, pero tengo mis propias razones por las que no debo contestarlas, si lo hiciera…dudo mucho que las creyeras. Hasta me tomarías por un loco y no quiero darte esa idea.

-Sabes Jean… tú y tus amigos sin duda son misteriosos, para empezar ni siquiera tienes celular y no pude encontrarte en ninguna red social, solo llegaste un día diciendo ser amigo de Alex. Aparecieron de la nada, casi podría decir que no son de este mundo.

-(Si supieras) Mira…Marco…te explicare todo a su debido tiempo de acuerdo, es solo que aún no puedo.

-No hay problema Jean ya me lo contaras cuando te sientas a gusto, puedo esperar así que no te preocupes.

-Muchas gracias –come una rebanada de pizza- mmm ¡Esta deliciosa!

-Bien al menos ya sé que te gusta comer.

Mientras tanto Eren y Rivaille

-¿Heichou no cree que ya es momento de regresar? Digo me gusta mucho este lugar y estar paseando con usted, pero preferiría que pudiéramos estar en un sitio más tranquilo, hay tanta gente aquí corriendo de un lado a otro que hasta se hace incómodo, además me gustaría poder estar a solas con usted.

-Bien Eren será como tú digas, en ese caso.

Cuando el joven se dio cuenta solo sintió como Rivaille lo arrastraba detrás de unos arbustos donde nadie podía verlos, en ese lugar se sentía un ambiente más relajado y en paz. Fue en ese momento que Levi le dio un suave beso a Eren el cual quedo completamente rojo.

-¡Heichou este no es lugar para hacer esto! Pueden vernos.

-Tú dijiste que querías estar en un lugar más tranquilo y a solas conmigo, así que eso hice mocoso idiota.

-Si pero no escondidos detrás de unos arbustos, mire Levi yo quisiera que usted y yo podamos pasear juntos, tomados de las manos, o mínimo estar en casa de Alex solo nosotros dos, se suponía que solo dejaríamos a Jean aquí y terminamos quedándonos también.

-Ya veo con que te sientes de esa manera, bien supongo que no es mal momento para volver. Regresemos Eren volvamos juntos.

Ambos salieron de ese lugar y caminaban entre las demás personas dirigiéndose a donde vieron pasaba el camión. Ya se encontraban a punto de subir unas escaleras para cruzar al otro lado de la calle cuando el joven le pregunto.

-¿No deberíamos avisarle a Jean que nos vamos?

-Esta con su propio novio ahora, no es buena idea interrumpirlos. Además es mejor para nosotros, si nos damos prisa llegaremos al departamento antes que Alex se dé cuenta y podremos decir que tratamos de evitar que Jean se fuera pero no nos hizo caso y se escapó a ver al otro chico.

-Parece una genial idea, bien apresurémonos, llegaremos allá y Alex nunca descubrirá que nosotros salimos también.

-¡Piénsalo Bien!

-¡¿Ah quien me pego en la cabeza?!

-¿Quién más crees Eren? Es obvio que es Alex, nos encontró.

Cuando Eren volteo vio a un enojado Alex y sabía que si decía cualquier otra cosa recibiría un golpe, por lo que solo se quedó callado y espero a que el otro fuera quien hablara.

-¡¿Se puede saber que hacen ustedes dos aquí?! ¡¿No les dije que no salieran!? ¿Es que les hablo en chino o qué? ¡Explíquenme ahora mismo por que salieron!

-Resumiendo ese chico Marco hablo por lo que llamaste teléfono, le dijo a Jean que viniera a este lugar y de alguna manera terminamos acompañándolo hasta aquí, él se fue a buscar a su novio mientras nosotros estuvimos recorriendo el lugar, que por cierto hay mucho que limpiar.

-Tienes problemas con la limpieza Rivaille, pero ya veo que el responsable de todo esto no son ustedes sino cierto amigo pecoso con el cual hablare después, bien parece que no se metieron en problemas acompáñenme hay que regresar al departamento para después ir a trabajar.

-¡Espera Alex! ¿Qué hay de Jean? Tenemos que avisarle que nos iremos, además no creo que sepa muy bien como volver.

-Él está con Marco no es así? Ya le llamare y le pediré que lo lleve al restaurante lo volveremos a ver ahí.

-Supongo que está bien lo que dices, Heichou vámonos.

Entonces los 3 cruzaron un puente y esperaron a que llegara el camión de la ruta 218, pronto consiguieron subir a uno y empezaron el viaje de regreso, una vez de vuelta el gato volvió a saltar sobre la cara de Eren el cual quedo con algunos rasguños, mientras se alistaban Alex aprovecho para llamarle a Marco y decirle que llevara a Jean al trabajo, estos dos seguían en ciudad universitaria y Jean se molestó cuando supo que lo dejaron.

-¡Esos traidores! Se fueron sin decirme nada los malditos, ya me las pagaran.

-Tranquilo Jean no te enojes con ellos solo se fueron porque sabían que estoy contigo así que no te abandonaron, yo te llevare hasta allá, pero antes debemos regresar a mi propio departamento nos cambiaremos ahí y te prestare uno de mis uniformes.

-Muchas gracias Marco no sé qué haría sin ti.

La pareja se dirigió al estacionamiento que esta junto a la torre de rectoría y ahí se subieron en el auto de Marco (órale tiene carro XD) Jean en un principio se quedó un poco a la expectativa él nunca había subido a un automóvil pero decidió actuar lo más tranquilo posiblemente, después de todo ya había visto que las personas conducían de estos todo el tiempo así que no debía ser algo tan malo, seguramente hasta sería divertido. Lo que él no podía prever era que tratándose de su novio el conducir no sería nada tranquilo, pues apenas dejando ciudad universitaria y entrando a una avenida, Marco comenzó a conducir a gran velocidad la cual pasaba por muchos kilómetros la permitida y a los demás conductores, conducía prácticamente como si estuviera en una carrera pasándose señales de alto, semáforos y esquivando autos y camiones a los cuales casi impacta, una vez que llegaron al departamento de Marco que estaba cerca de la estación Hospital de la línea 1 del metro lo primero que hizo Jean fue abrir rápidamente la puerta y tirarse al suelo.

-¡Tierra! ¡Tierra! ¡Dulce tierra, no volveré a dejarte! ¡Eso fue terrible!

-Por favor Jean no conduzco tan mal, sé que quizá iba un poco rápido pero ya estamos aquí y no nos pasó nada, tengo la buena suerte de que nunca me tocan tránsitos ni policías.

-No sé si tengas suerte o no, pero no quiero volver a subir.

-Bien ya veremos eso, mejor levántate tenemos que entrar y cambiarnos.

Cuando subieron al 2do piso del edificio entraron al departamento de Marco, este era un lugar muy agradable, sencillo, pero con todo lo que se necesita para vivir, también Jean noto que era más pequeño que el de Alex pues aparentemente tenía una única habitación, estaba tan absorto viendo que no vio cuando Marco regreso con un traje de mesero para él.

-Jean aquí tienes, creo somos de la misma talla así que debería quedarte bien.

-Ah…muchas gracias.

Cuando empezaron a cambiarse, Jean no pudo evitar sentirse algo nervioso y apenado, estaba junto a su novio casi desnudándose y lo único que podía hacer era voltear hacia el otro lado tratando de no ver a Marco y de que este no notara que se estaba poniendo rojo, después de lo que le pareció una eternidad finalmente terminaron de cambiarse, pero como el termino primero aprovecho para ver un poco al otro que le faltaba ponerse la camisa, fue cuando cayó en cuenta de que se estaba volviendo un pervertido y volteo rápidamente pegándose las manos a la cabeza.

-(Maldición qué diablos pasa contigo Jean, tratabas de que él no te viera y ahora eres tu quien lo observas, soy un maldito pervertido, que diría de mi si supiera que lo estaba mirando).

-¿Jean estas bien? ¿Te duele la cabeza o algo por el estilo? Si quiere no es tan urgente ir a trabajar y podemos quedarnos si te sientes mal.

-¡¿Qué?! No, no, no estoy bien, solo estaba pensando cosas, mejor vámonos a trabajar.

Los 2 salieron del edificio y volvieron a subirá al auto, Jean solo pensaba que seguramente Marco conduciría igual que antes, así que en su mente le oraba a todo dios conocido por que lo protegiera de morir. Sin embargo en poco tiempo noto que Marco no encendía el auto y solo se quedaba inclinado en el volante viendo hacia afuera con una expresión de inquietud. Solo entonces Jean decido hablarle.

-¿Marco está todo bien? ¿Hay algún problema?

-Jean…tu…¿Vives con Alex y los demás en su departamento cierto?

-Claro, pero ¿eso que tiene ver?

-Veras Jean, no sé si solo soy celoso o que sucede conmigo pero…no me gusta el hecho de que este con tantos chicos y yo no pueda hacer nada.

-¿Qué? Marco no este celoso por eso, Eren y Levi son novios y Alex es solo un buen amigo que nos ofreció su hogar para quedarnos, no siento nada por ninguno de ellos, si me acercara a Eren estoy seguro que Rivaille me asesinaría y Alex es demasiado loco y quizá hasta algo peligroso como para que lo vea de la forma que te veo a ti.

-Aun así…no estoy muy a gusto –voltea y mira fijamente al otro- Jean…yo quisiera preguntarte si…si…¡¿Quisiera venir a vivir conmigo?!

-¿Qué? ¿Es broma verdad?

-No lo es, lo digo muy en serio, Jean quisiera que vivas conmigo, te aseguro que estarías muy a gusto aquí, no te arrepentirías y seriamos muy felices los dos juntos…entonces…¿Qué dices?

-Yo…bueno…recién nos conocemos…y tenemos días de ser novios pero…parece algo apresurado…aunque…creo…que me gustaría venir a vivir contigo, así que acepto.

-¡¿Enserio?! ¡Muchas gracias Jean! ¡Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida! ¡Te amo más que a nada en este mundo!

Fue entonces que Marco se le lanzo a Jean con un gran abrazo y le dio un beso dejando al otro completamente rojo pero correspondió el beso, quizá el mudarse podía ser algo apresurado, pero así estaría más tiempo con su novio.

-Ya es momento de irnos Jean, mejor ponte el cinturón.

-Claro por cierto, intenta conducir un poco más tranquilo esta vez.

-Lo intentare amor.

-(Marco, te amo, solo espero poder contarte eventualmente sobre quien soy en realidad y de que antes nos conoc…) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Apenas el otro encendió el auto volvió a conducir igual que antes y Jean solo podía sujetarse al asiento esperando que no les fuera a pasar nada. En tanto los otros 3 ya habían llegado al restaurante y se encontraban atendiendo a los clientes. Este día se sentía con un ambiente muy relajado, no demasiados clientes y con el tiempo de descansar un poco, pero en ese momento se escuchó como un auto llego a gran velocidad mientras alguien en su interior gritaba con gran fuerza.

-¿Heichou que rayos fue eso?

-¿Cómo esperas que lo sepa Eren? Muchas cosas de aquí siguen siendo desconocidas para mí.

-(Alex) Ese mis amigo es Marco conduciendo igual de loco que siempre, quizá debía advertirle a Jean sobre eso, pero ya lo descubriría igual, sigamos trabajando.

Continuara…

**Bien déjenme explicarme, tuve mis exámenes finales y un chingo de cosas más que no me dejaban escribir, además llego la convención en mi ciudad el fin de semana anterior y tenía que ir, pero bueno ya estoy en vacaciones y tratare de actualizar más seguido, nos vemos pronto.**


	13. Chapter 13 Pelea y Verdades

**Volví con el capítulo 13**

Capítulo 13: Pelea y Verdades

El horario de trabajo transcurrió sin ningún imprevisto y antes de que lo notaran la jornada termino, todos ya estaban en la entrada del restaurante preparándose para retirarse cuando Jean decidió darles un anuncio importante a sus amigos.

-Hey chicos hay algo que tengo que decirles.

-(Eren) ¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora Jean? Ya estoy cansado y solo quiero volver para descansar un rato.

-(Alex) Concuerdo con lo que él dice, además aún tengo clases mañana no puedes decirnos eso otro día.

-¡No! Esto no puede esperar. Miren lo que quiero decirles es que yo…bueno yo…yo he decidido…que…que…que yo.

-Lo que Jean quiere decir es que le he pedido que venga a vivir conmigo y él ha dicho que sí.

-(Alex y Eren) ¡¿Queeeeeeeeee?! ¡¿Es broma?!

-Ninguna chicos, lo que dice Marco es cierto y si yo acepte irme a vivir con él.

-(Levi) Jean definitivamente eres extraño, no deberías quedarte a vivir con alguien que acabas de conocer.

-(Jean) (¿Que no conocimos a Alex y nos quedamos con él en solo una noche?) Miren yo sé que esto puede verse algo…apresurado…pero confió en Marco así que no creo que haya ningún problema, igual seguiremos viéndonos en el trabajo y tendremos que seguir en contacto debido a…nuestra peculiar situación para ver cómo solucionar "eso" que ustedes saben.

-(Alex) Bien creo que no hay nada que se pueda hacer, solo acompáñanos ahora para que así recojas tus cosas y de esa manera ya te vas mañana que es fin de semana con Marco mucho más tranquilamente.

-De acuerdo, creo que será nuestra última noche juntos.

-(Marco) Yo puedo llevarlos hasta el departamento de Alex en mi auto.

-(Alex y Jean) ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-(Alex) No pienso subir al auto del terror otra vez nos largamos en camión.

Los 4 comenzaron a alejarse y Jean solo se despidió de su novio mientras este ya subía a su auto y comenzaba a conducir como un desquiciado. Pronto estuvieron todos de vuelta en el hogar del joven el cual comenzó a preparar la cena a la vez que hablaba con ellos.

-Creo que quizá debiste pensarlo mejor Jean, te recuerdo que este no es precisamente el Marco que conociste, él es un buen amigo y todo, pero ni si quiera yo lo conozco por completo.

-¡Es Marco por dios! Estoy seguro que no tienen nada de qué preocuparse.

-(Levi) Independientemente de eso aún tenemos que buscar la forma de volver a nuestro propio mundo, hay muchas cosas allá que tenemos que hacer así como todos deben estar preguntándose qué fue de nosotros.

-(Eren) Pero Levi, ya revisamos lo que quedo de la máquina de Hanji, ahora no es otra cosa sino basura, es completamente imposible repararla y tampoco creo que podamos construir una, mucho menos hacer que funcionara. Odio admitirlo pero creo que nos quedaremos atrapados aquí para siempre.

-(Alex) ¡Eso sí que no! Ustedes tienen que volver a su mundo y yo tengo que recuperar mi vida, vengan la cena ya está lista, miren sé que ahora las cosas se ven poco prometedoras pero juro por dios que encontraremos la manera de hacerlos volver.

-(Levi) Solo espero que sea pronto.

Después de la cena cada quien estaba ocupado en sus propios asuntos, Eren veía un programa en la televisión llamado Criminal Minds, Alex y Levi revisaban en la Laptop si encontraban algo que les diera una pista de cómo podrían regresar y por ultimo Jean se encontraba en la habitación donde dormía con los otros recogiendo la ropa que hace poco le habían comprado y preparándose para mañana irse a vivir con Marco, pero fue mientras estaba acomodando sus cosas que recordó lo que dijo Alex.

-(Juro por dios que encontraremos la manera de hacerlos volver) ¿Volver? Cualquiera diría que es lo que debo hacer, pero si lo hago eso significa que volvería a ese mundo donde en cualquier momento los titanes podrían asesinarnos y más importante para mi volver significa que nunca más vería a Marco de nuevo. Es cierto que tengo cosas y personas importantes allá pero ahora también aquí, bueno ya pensare sobre eso después, solo espero que cuando llegue el momento…pueda decidir lo que hare.

La noche transcurrió y la mañana llego, Alex antes de salir rumbo a la facultad cerro con llave la puerta y dejo a Kile encargado de vigilar que no escaparan esta vez el gato que seguramente no entendía nada solo se quedó sentado frente a la puerta observando lo que hacían los otros, para Rivialle y Jean no parecía la gran cosa, pero Eren estaba casi seguro de que el gato solo esperaba a que hiciera algo para saltarle en la cara. La mañana paso igual de rápido y pronto se escuchó la puerta abrir pues Alex había vuelto.

-¡Ya volví! Kile dime ¿quién se salió y a dónde?

-(Jean) ¡Los 3 seguimos aquí idiota!

-(Levi) Bien ya volviste ahora mejor vamos al trabajo.

-(Alex) Jean no te olvides de tomar tus cosas, no quiero que las hallas dejado y después tengamos que venir con Marco en su auto.

-(Eren) Hey Alex, ¿Por qué tú no te pondrás tu uniforme? ¿No piensas trabajar?

-Me deben el día por cubrir al novio de Jean el sábado anterior, así que solo los acompañare al restaurante y después me iré al cine con Andrés y Lily. Volveré con ustedes a la hora de la salida.

-(Jean) ¿Cine? ¿Qué es un cine?

-Les explicare en el camino, ahora vámonos.

Y como dijo así fue, Alex los acompaño al restaurante y en la entrada ya estaban esperándolo sus otros amigos, solo se despidió y se fue junto con los otros a un cinepolis. Como era viernes el tan ansiado fin de semana había mucha gente en el restaurante y todos los meseros estaban ocupados trabajando. Levi nuevamente se ganó la atención de la mayoría de las clientas y los celos de los novios que las acompañaban, al mismo tiempo Eren se encontraba aún más celoso, seguía sin gustarle el hecho de que Levi fuera el objetivo de todas las chicas, ellos eran novios por dios y parecía que Rivaille lo olvidaba en ocasiones, la única razón por la que decidió no reclamarle nada es porque sabía que se meterían en problemas si lo hacía. Jean por su parte ya se había topado con Marco y ambos aprovechaban las vueltas que se daban entre las mesas para conversar un poco y ver en qué momento podrían irse juntos. El turno de ellos ya estaba por acabar cuando Alex regreso y se puso a hablar con la gerente.

-Hey María ¿cómo van mis amigos el día de hoy?

-Pues bastante bien, igual de agitados que todos los demás este viernes, ya sabes cómo se pone de gente este día.

-Si debí decirles, pero hace mucho que no tenía este día libre y pues me fui con los otros al cine, bueno ¿crees que ya se puedan retirar?

-Claro recién llegaron los meseros del siguiente turno, ve y busca a tus amigos.

-¡Hey Eren, Rivaille, Jean, Marco ya vámonos! ¡Somos libres!

Alex esperaba afuera a que los otros salieran, los cuales se encontraban muy cansados después de atender a tantas personas.

-Por favor no se pongan así, es fin de semana y ya no tenemos que regresar hasta el lunes, ahora es momento de festejar, descansar, salir, somos libres ¡Libre soy, libre soy!

-(Marco) Ya deja de cantar Alex, quizá tu festejaste pero nosotros no. Bien…Jean ¿nos vamos?

-Por supuesto Marco creo que es lo mejor.

-(Alex) Bien Jean suerte viviendo con Marco y no olvides que debemos seguir hablando por cierta situación que tú sabes cuál es.

Eren, Rivaille y Alex se fueron a tomar el camión mientras Jean y Marco iban al estacionamiento donde se encontraba el auto, solo en ese momento Jean se dio cuenta de que había olvidado sus cosas en el restaurant.

-¡Marco discúlpame! Pero olvide unas cosas en el restaurante, iré por ellas no tardare mucho, solo espérame, ya vuelvo.

-De acuerdo Jean, no tardes.

Dentro Jean había tomado la bolsa con sus cambios de ropa y ya se dirigía a la salida cuando sintió que alguien lo sujetaba del brazo, el instintivamente volteo a mirar quien era y se topó con una persona que no esperaba encontrarse en este lugar.

-Hola Jean ¿Cómo estás?

-¡Diego! ¡¿Pero qué estás haciendo tú aquí?!

-Bueno este es un lugar público y vine a comer algo con unos compañeros, lo que no me esperaba era toparme contigo, ¿Acaso trabajas aquí? Aunque es más que obvio por el traje de mesero que llevas puesto. A propósito Jean, ¿No has pensado sobre lo que te dije? –se acerca mucho al rostro del otro- ¿De que seamos novios? Te aseguro que soy una opción mucho mejor que el pecoso de Marco, yo puedo ofrecerte cosas mejores que él y seguro que nos veríamos mejor juntos.

-alejándose- ¡Diego! Mira yo, yo, yo, no creo que lo que digas sea en serio, y si lo fuera estoy muy a gusto con Marco, ahora que me acuerdo me está esperando afuera y pienso que lo mejor es que me valla ahora mism…

Pero antes de que pudiera salir del restaurante Diego lo acorralo en la entrada y le dio un beso en los labios, Jean había quedado completamente en shock y por alguna razón era incapaz de moverse o alejar a Diego de él, en su mente solo se repetía lo mal que esto estaba pero seguía sin moverse dejando al otro continuar besándolo, la gerente María vio esto y en vez de hacer algo para detenerlos solo saco su celular y tomo una foto para verla después. Justo cuando parecía que ya nada podía ser peor Marco llego en ese momento buscando a su novio.

-Jean, ¿Por qué tardas tanto…?

-¡Marco!

-¿Ah? Así que también trabajas aquí pecas.

-¡Marco, esto no es lo que parece! Yo ya iba contigo, pero, pero, pero.

-¿Qué te pasa Marco? ¿Por qué no te vas por ahí no ves que estoy ocupado ahora con algo muy importante?

-Diego…estabas besando a Jean… a mi Jean… ¡MI JEAN!

-¿Tuyo? ¿Y dónde tiene tu nombre si se puede saber?

-¡Quizá no tenga mi nombre pero es mío aléjate del él!

-Parece que quieres iniciar una pelea, bien así será, pero el que gane se queda con Jean.

-Me parece bien, pero te aseguro que quedaras tan lastimado que te arrepentirás de proponer esta pelea.

-¡Alto ahí ustedes dos!

María la gerente quien se entretenía viendo la discusión finalmente vio que se iban a poner a golpes y decidió interferir, los hizo salir del restaurante a los tres y una vez ahí separo a Diego de la pareja, comenzó a buscar entre las cosas de su bolsa y después saco su celular, volteo a ver al joven y le dijo.

-¡Escúchame amigo! No se cuales sean sus problemas amorosos pero no quiero peleas en el restaurant así que más te vale retirarte de aquí si no quieres que llame a la policía para que te saquen de aquí. Tienes 10 segundos, 9, 8, 7…

-No me asustas vieja, no me importa si llamas a la policía.

-6…5…¡4,3,2,1!

-¡Esta bien, Esta bien me voy! Jean amor ya nos veremos en otra ocasión, cuídate por mientras y Marco será mejor que estés atento.

-Que chico tan odioso.

-(Marco) María muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

-No fue nada, pero mejor váyanse antes de que decida volver.

La pareja se fue en el auto y curiosamente Marco esta vez comenzó a conducir tranquilamente, Jean tenía miedo de hablarle pues se imaginaba lo molesto que debía estar así que todo el camino solo fue un silencio incomodo entre los dos. Cuando finalmente llegaron al departamento Marco solo apago el auto pero ninguno bajaba ni volteaba a ver al otro, el silencio seguía reinando entre ellos hasta que finalmente Jean decidió explicarse.

-Marco…mira yo sé que lo que viste no te gusto nada y entiendo si estás enojado y si prefieres puedo regresar a vivir con los otros en casa de Alex, así que no te enojes tant…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase solo sintió donde Marco lo acerco a él y le planto un beso, el inmediatamente lo correspondió y después de un momento ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos.

-Jean, discúlpame tú, no debí haberme puesto así de celoso, ni tampoco apostarte con Diego por una pelea, es solo que…me gustas mucho…aunque apenas te conozco y siento esta necesidad muy grande de que debemos estar juntos, siento que si no te tengo conmigo las cosas pierden sentido, siento que no quiero separarme de ti nunca más… ¿es una locura cierto? Mis acciones y forma de pensar no tienen justificación posible

-De echo…la tienen Marco…en verdad la tienen.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso Jean? ¿Cómo podría tener explicación esto?

-Marco creo que es hora de decirte toda la verdad, te explicare todo a detalle una vez que entremos a tu hogar, por ahora solo te diré que tenías razón en algo que me dijiste hace poco.

-Me estas asustando ¿En que tenía razón?

-Marco…yo…¡Yo no soy de este mundo!

**Se aproxima la verdad para Marco, ¿qué sucederá cuando se entere? ¿Levi y Eren que planes tendrán para regresar? ¿Alex recuperara su vida? ¿Diego tendrá a Jean? ¿Kile se comió el atún? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas? Lo descubriremos en el sig capitulo. Sayonara.**


	14. Chapter 14 Descubriendo la Verdad

**Aquí estoy con el capítulo 14**

Capítulo 14: Descubriendo la Verdad

Marco y Jean bajaron del auto y después entraron al departamento del primero, una vez ahí Jean dejo sus cosas en el suelo mientras el otro fue a traer algo de comer para ambos del refrigerador, ambos se sentaron en el comedor y solo entonces fue que empezaron a hablar.

-Jean…no entiendo…¿A qué te referías…con que no eres de este mundo? ¿A qué te refieres que tienes explicación a mi comportamiento contigo? Jean…dime la verdad.

-Marco…es literal cuando digo que no soy de este mundo…ni yo, ni Eren, ni Rivaille somos de aquí. Hace casi una semana nosotros vivíamos en una realidad completamente distinta donde…los humanos…vivimos atrapados en muros…la humanidad es el alimento de unos monstruos con forma humana que llamamos titanes…hemos perdido todo territorio fuera de los muros y hemos estado atrapados en los muros por más de 100 años…pero hace poco…titanes más poderosos de los que imaginamos destruyeron la paz y uno de los 3 muros provocando caos entre los sobrevivientes. Yo, Eren y Rivaille formamos parte de un escuadrón que combate contra esas bestias tratando de hacer que la humanidad recupere su lugar en el mundo. Aunque como es de esperarse la fuerza humana no ha sido suficiente y también se ha tratado de hacer armas que nos ayuden… una compañera llamada Hanji o más bien "la científica loca" como la llamamos a veces creo una máquina que debía ser útil para el combate pero en realidad nos terminó atrapando a nosotros tres y de alguna manera que no entiendo terminamos llegando a este mundo y aparecimos precisamente en casa de Alex.

-Jean…esta broma no me gusta nada…¿En serio esperas que crea eso?

-¡Es la verdad! ¡Que ganaría con mentirte! ¡No tengo ninguna razón para mentirte o haber inventado toda esta historia! Es precisamente como dijiste, solo aparecimos un día de la nada y empezamos a vivir con Alex. Para mí y los otros este mundo es completamente desconocido, nunca me había subido a uno de esos automóviles hasta que te conocí.

-No sé si creerte o no, pero en caso de que lo que dices es verdad ¿Cómo explica eso mi forma de ser contigo? ¿Por qué aceptaste ser mi novio si apenas me conoces? ¿Por qué siento que debemos estar juntos?

-Eso es porque…tú estabas allá conmigo.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Nosotros nos conocimos allá en mi mundo…tu vivías ahí conmigo y los demás, éramos compañeros, estuvimos entre los mejores 10 de nuestra generación y planeábamos unirnos a la policía militar para tener una vida tranquila en la primer muralla, pero solo un día después de la graduación…hubo otro ataque por parte de los titanes en una ciudad al sur de la muralla…fue bien llamada la batalla por Trost…ambos tuvimos que ayudar a frenar el avance de los titanes, al final la ciudad fue recuperada pero hubo gran cantidad de perdidas…muchos soldados murieron…te busque continuamente durante 2 días pero cuando te encontré… estabas muerto… solo te diré que tuviste una muerte horrible aunque nadie sabe bien como ya que al parecer nadie vio lo que te sucedió. Yo…yo…yo planeaba…el decirte lo que sentía por ti…pero no alcance a hacerlo, lo único que podía hacer después de tu muerte era el lamentarme por no haber estado ahí contigo…por no haberte dicho…lo mucho que te amaba.

-Jean…

-Sé que todo lo que acabo de decirte parece una locura un cuento que invente en mi cabeza pero todo, absolutamente todo es verdad. Y cuando te volví a ver aquí apenas lo podía creer…la mejor explicación que Alex nos pudo dar es que quizá reencarnaste en este mundo y tal vez o al menos esto es lo que pienso yo es que quizá inconscientemente me recuerdas lo cual explicaría por qué me pediste ser tu novio cuando apenas nos conocemos.

-Jean si todo esto es de verdad ¿Por qué no han tratado de regresar tú y los demás?

-La máquina que nos trajo quedo en pedazo, está completamente inservible y de todos modos no es como si supiéramos como repararla…todo indica que nos hemos quedado atrapados aquí para siempre.

-Bien Jean voy a creerte lo que me dijiste pero quisiera ver los restos de la máquina que mencionaste, así estaría más seguro sobre lo que dijiste, pero bueno si en verdad nos conocimos en ese otro mundo ¿Podrías decirme como era mi otro yo?

-Pues exactamente igual que tú por fuera, pero sin duda tu comportamiento aquí es un "poco" diferente al tu anterior.

Ambos se quedaron platicando el resto de la tarde, Jean contándole a Marco con todo detalle sobre su vida pasada, sobre los amigos que habían dejado atrás, así como sobre el mundo en que vivían. Por otro lado no muy lejos de ahí Alex solo perdía el tiempo en Facebook, Kile dormido en la mesa a su lado y mientras los otros dos se encontraban viendo en el televisor una película llamada Que paso Ayer.

-Jajajajaja ¡Heichou eso fue demasiado gracioso! Como salió ese hombre del auto y los golpeo jajajajajaja.

-Eso fue más bien… extraño y molesto.

-Pero…a me pareció divertido, quizás deberías sonreír un poco más.

-Eren, ¿alguna vez me has visto sonreír? ¿O reír como lo hace ustedes?

-He…no…creo que no, mejor olvide lo que dije.

Alex solo había volteado a verlos un momento pero le bastó para saber que la relación de esos dos seguía muy fría, aun así sabía que solo tenía que dejar pasar el tiempo para que las cosas mejoraran para ellos, pero justo en ese momento recordó la palabra tiempo, ¿Cuánto tiempo más estarían con él? ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que estar pendiente de ellos?

-Sabes Kile, extraño cuando nuestra vida era más simple, sin tener viajeros de otras dimensiones y estar pensando en alguna forma de ayudarlos a volver –Miau- si yo también pienso eso pero no hay nada que podamos hacer.

Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA…Sou-yu atsukai KOKORO-ete…Yone

-¿Qué? Ah mi teléfono ¿Quién estará llamando? ¿Hola? ¿Quién es y que necesita conmigo?

-Hola Alex soy yo Marco, solo hablaba para decirte que Jean y yo iremos para allá en un momento, Jean me ha dicho algunas cosas que deberías decirme cuando lleguemos así que mejor ve diciéndole a los demás y saquen los restos de la maquina quiero verlos, bien no tardaremos los veo pronto.

-…

-(Eren) Hey Alex, ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Paso algo o porque te quedaste tan callado?

-Jean y Marco vienen para acá… creo que su amigo le conto todo a su novio.

-(Levi) ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Acaso escuche bien? ¿Le conto?

-Justo lo que oíste Rivaille…parece ser que ahora alguien más sabe esto.

Los minutos pasaron lenta y aburridamente hasta que finalmente se escuchó un auto frenando con gran fuerza debido a la velocidad que llevaba, poco después tocaron la puerta y al abrir entraron Jean y Marco, el primero con cara de horror definitivamente no le gustaba ir con el otro cuando conducía. Una vez que estuvieron dentro Marco se le quedo viendo a Alex con cara de "Me debes una explicación".

-Como es más que evidente que este ya te conto todo vayamos directo al grano, sígueme te mostrare lo que quedo de la maquina en que venían. –En el cuarto- estos pedazos y tubos junto con ese enorme disco es todo lo que queda de la máquina.

-Bien…al menos ahora sé que no estaban mintiéndome. Esto también significa que todo los que me ha dicho Jean es verdad.

-Te dije que no te mentía Marco.

-(Eren) Creo que es mejor ponerle al tanto de la situación.

-(Levi) Ya que no tenemos otra opción.

-(Alex) Mira Marco amigo, lo que pasa es que necesitamos ayudarlos a regresar a su propia dimensión, pero como ya te habrá dicho Jean la máquina no nos sirve ahora, así que hemos estado buscando la manera o algo que nos pueda decir como regresarlos pero no hemos hecho ningún avance y a decir verdad nos vendría bien algo más de ayuda.

-Bien en ese caso… les ayudare a que puedan regresar.

-(Alex) Muchas gracias amigo.

-Pero no hoy, ya es viernes por la noche y creo que podemos hacer algo mejor que estarnos preocupando por eso… ¿Qué tal si todos vamos al cine esta vez?

-(Alex) ¡Eso me parece una excelente idea!

-(Jean) ¿Aun no se bien que es eso de un cine? ¿Me podrían explicar?

-(Eren) Por primera vez concuerdo en lo que dice cara de caballo ¿Nos pueden decir que es ese lugar?

-(Marco) Ya les mostraremos al llegar, ahora mejor salgamos.

Los 5 salieron del departamento y de alguna manera Marco los convenció para ir todos en su auto, Jean en el asiento del copiloto mientras que atrás iban Alex, Eren en medio y Rivaille al último el cual seguía con su cara de que no le importa la vida, solo cuando se encendió el auto Eren noto que Alex se veía tenso y parecía recitar una oración.

-Padre nuestro que estas en los cielos, santificado sea tu nombre…

-Alex ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué estas orAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Unos minutos después llegaron al Sendero Lincoln y una vez que se estacionaron los 4 que tenían conciencia de lo rápido que iba su amigo bajaron rápidamente del auto, Eren y Alex tirados en el suelo, mientras Jean se aguantaba las ganas de vomitar y Rivaille completamente fuera de sí y solo podía recargarse contra el auto.

-(Levi) ¿Qué mierda es lo que acaba de pasar? ¿Esto era peor que la lucha contra los titanes? ¿Cómo nadie te ha dicho nada por conducir de esa manera?

-Miren sé que quizá conduzco un poco rápido pero el punto es que ya estamos aquí así mejor entremos.

-(Levi) ¿Quizá? ¡¿Quizá?! ¡Tú conduces de la peor y más irresponsable manera posible! ¡Deberían prohibirte usar esa cosa!

-(Alex) Créeme Rivaille yo y los que los conocemos tampoco tenemos idea de cómo es que sigue conduciendo sin que la ley lo haya detenido alguna vez. Este es un verdadero misterio del universo.

-(Marco) ¡Oigan! Dejen de quejarse de mi forma de conducir, al menos a Jean no le molesta ¿Cierto amor?

-(Jean) No creo que me valla a acostumbrar a esto nunca, no podemos mejor entrar a ese lugar y olvidar por un rato que esto paso.

-(Marco) ¿Tú también Jean? Bien mejor entremos.

Una vez dentro de la plaza comercial fueron directamente al área de los cines, mientras Alex y Marco veían las películas que se encontraban en cartelera los otros tres no hacían más que observar lo que había a su alrededor, las pancartas con anuncios de películas y fechas, además de algunos juegos que había en el sitio. Antes de que se dieran cuenta los otros dos volvieron con los boletos de la película en pocos minutos hicieron fila y aparte compraron sodas y palomitas para todos, lo único que sabían los del otro mundo es que verían una película llamada Capitán América 2 al entrar a la sala vieron que había una pantalla enorme y muchos asientos enumerados, después de llegar a sus correspondidos lugares solo esperaron a que comenzara la película.

La película fue de lo mejor, toda la acción que hubo fue espectacular y las cosas se veían muy reales. Al finalizar y salir del cine Eren y Jean no podían dejar de platicar lo genial que fue y que habría que venir más seguido. Levi por su parte aunque no lo admitiría también había quedado encantado y con ganas de volver a verla. Los dos lugareños por su parte solo platicaban sobre lo que harían próximamente. Los amigos volvieron a subir al auto de Marco y esta vez para alivio de todos condujo normalmente, dejo a los del departamento en su lugar y después se marcho con Jean a su propio hogar.

-(Alex) Bien amigos ya es tarde y no sé ustedes pero yo me voy a dormir ¡Kile sígueme gato gordo!

-(Eren) Heichou creo que nosotros también deberíamos ir a dormir.

-(Levi) Bien como sea ya es noche creo que es lo mejor descansar.

Mientras ambos se preparaban para dormir, Eren no paraba de platicar sobre lo genial que era estar juntos y de las muchas cosas que le gustaría que pudieran hacer, había visto lo que hacia la gente de esta dimensión cuando estaba con su pareja y eso ya le había dado muchas ideas de lo que podrían hacer ellos dos. Rivaille lo escuchaba o almenos trataba de hacerlo ya que el tenia pensamientos mucho más importantes en su cabeza.

-Heichou y después podríamos ir juntos a ese lugar llamado parque fundidora y luego podríamos…

-¡Eren ya detente quieres!

-Levi…¿Pero qué le pasa? ¿Acaso hice algo que lo hiciera enojar?

-No mocoso idiota, pero creo que estas olvidando que nosotros no somos de aquí, además tenemos que volver a nuestro sitio lo antes posible, te imaginas como deben estar todos allá, tenemos mucho que hacer en ese lugar y no podemos quedarnos aquí y seguir con nuestras vidas pretendiendo que nada de lo que vivimos antes haya pasado. No me malinterpretes este lugar me ha empezado a gustar y me gustaría que los dos pudiéramos vivir en un sitio "tranquilo" como este y sin preocuparnos de los titanes, pero tenemos cosas que nos atan allá, ¿Acaso olvidaste el juramento que hiciste? Matar a todos los titanes y ver el mar.

-Es cierto, casi lo olvido.

-Te aseguro que cuando logremos eso entonces podremos tener una vida tranquila nosotros dos juntos, pero antes debemos volver con los nuestros.

Después de decir eso Rivaille le dio un suave beso, el joven solo correspondía y se abrazaban, lo que no esperaba era que el mayor comenzara a quitarle la ropa.

-Levi…que…¿qué está haciendo?

-Solo algo que he querido hacerte desde que estamos juntos y creo que debo aprovechar ahora que no tengo que preocuparme de nada.

Esa noche transcurrió como un sueño para ellos dos, en la otra habitación el dueño y su gato dormían profundamente completamente ajenos a lo que ocurría. En otro lugar Jean y Marco también se preparaban para dormir, como solo había una cama ambos tendrían que dormir juntos lo cual era precisamente el plan de Marco sin embargo mientras se estaban por acostar el no pudo evitar hacerle una pregunta muy importante a Jean.

-Oye Jean tu…tu…¿Tu deseas mucho volver allá? ¿Volver con los demás? ¿A tu propio mundo?

-Yo…bueno…si…allá están mis amigos, mi familia, todo lo que conozco, además aunque este lugar me gusta mucho hay cosas que debo hacer allá. Así que si en verdad deseo regresar.

-Ya veo…entonces Jean –se le acerca hasta que están cara a cara- te ayudare a regresar sin importar lo que pase.

Marco acorto la distancia entre los dos con un beso el cual sintió lleno de amor por parte del otro, ambos después apagaron las luces y se fueron a dormir, Jean siendo abrazado por detrás como si Marco intentara protegerlo, aunque el primero quedo dormido casi al instante el otro seguía despierto y pensando con gran seriedad.

-(Jean…así que en verdad quieres volver…bien así será te ayudare como dije…pero me asegurare de retrasar tu regreso lo más posible hare todo lo que sea necesario con tal de tenerte más tiempo a mi lado, por ahora descansa amor por que te puedo asegurar que no volverás pronto).

**Wow Marco pareciera tener doble personalidad ahora tratara de evitar que Jean se valla y creo que todos sabemos que hicieron Rivaille y Eren XD de una vez les digo que no hago lemon así que lo dejo a su imaginación. Agradezco a todos los que siguen esta historia y además estoy de fiesta por que con sus 61 reviews ya supere mi máximo record anterior de comentarios XD por cierto la página de face que me hare en exclusivo de Nekoboy mty está en progreso y pronto estará lista así que ya pronto me pueden buscar. Ahí daré cualquier noticia relacionada con el fic y podre resolverles dudas que tengan. Bien nos vemos en el cap 15 ¡Sayonara!**


	15. Chapter 15 Xenpal y Morelos

**Aquí el capítulo 15**

Capítulo 15: Xenpal y Morelos

Un nuevo día llego el tan ansiado sábado, nadie tendría que trabajar ni ir a la escuela por lo tanto uno podía darse el lujo de despertar más tarde, en el departamento de Alex ya habían dado las 8 y el joven y su gato apenas estaban despertando, en la habitación contigua Eren y Rivaille permanecían dormidos uno junto al otro después de lo que para ellos fue una larga noche, mientras en el departamento de Marco, Jean comenzaba a despertar y pudo sentir los brazos del otro abrazándolo desde atrás.

-(Ah es cierto, ahora estoy viviendo con él por poco lo olvido).

-Bueno días Jean.

-Buenos días Marco.

-Es mejor levantarnos, anda arréglate un poco en lo que preparo el desayuno.

Marco preparo el desayuno el cual consistía en huevos y tocino además de algo de jugo, el joven terminaba de poner todo en la mesa cuando el otro llego ya arreglado y atraído por el olor.

-Huele delicioso lo que preparaste Marco.

-Bueno mejor siéntate y disfruta por que el sabor es mejor que su olor.

Ambos comenzaron a desayunar tranquilamente, se sentía un ambiente agradable y amable, pero en ese momento Jean decidió preguntarle algo al otro.

-Hey Marco ¿Y qué es lo que haremos hoy? Según tengo entendido hoy no tendremos trabajo hasta dentro de unos días.

-Pues nada en especial, podríamos salir a dar un paseo por la ciudad. Hay muchos lugares muy bonitos que deberías conocer y muchos otros que debería mostrarte. Por ejemplo… podríamos ir juntos al centro en Plaza Morelos hay muchos negocios y tiendas que seguro te gustarían.

-Suena bastante bien…aunque me gustaría avisarle a los demás donde vamos a estar, tanto para que sepan donde estaré así como por si acaso ellos logran encontrar algo de importancia sobre como volveremos.

-No te preocupes por eso yo le llamare a Alex y le diré donde estaremos, mientras mejor arreglémonos para salir.

-Te lo agradezco mucho sabía que puedo confiar en ti para lo que sea.

Jean termino su desayuno y fue a cambiarse para salir, mientras Marco lavaba los platos y al mismo tiempo se encontraba muy pensativo.

-(Jean…te amo más que nada en este mundo…por eso –toma su celular y lo pone en modo avión- aunque quieras volver no te la dejare tan fácil, al menos de este modo Alex y los demás no podrán llamarme y avisarnos cualquier cosa sobre su regreso…Jean…quizá incluso te haría perder la oportunidad de volver si así consigo que te quedes conmigo).

-¡Ya estoy listo!

-¿Ah? Oh claro solo deja me arreglo y nos vamos amor.

Los novios salieron del departamento y subieron al auto para después dirigirse juntos hacia el centro de la ciudad. Por otro lado en el departamento de Alex los otros 3 seguían ahí desayunando, al terminar el dueño del lugar noto que uno de sus amigos que se dirigía a bañarse caminaba un poco extraño.

-Oye Eren ¿Te encuentras bien? Se te ve caminando un tanto raro ¿No dormiste bien o qué?

-No-no-no-no es nada, lo que pasa es que-que-que me caí cuando me levantaba y por eso no puedo caminar si-si-si es eso-eso es lo que me paso pero no te preocupes no es nada estoy perfectamente bien.

-Bueno si tú lo dices ¿Rivaille acaso tú sabes cómo se lastimo este tonto? No le creo ese cuento suyo.

-No sé yo aún estaba dormido cuando el despertó. Dejando eso ¿Qué haremos hoy? Este lugar se vuelve muy aburrido y monótono casi incluso añoro las discusiones con los otros miembros de la legión sobre todo con la loca que nos envió aquí y aun no has encontrado ninguna cosas para hacernos regresar.

-No es tan fácil anciano gruñón, en internet no está todo y mis amigos no han sido de ayuda para buscar información, mira lo mejor que te recomiendo es que te tomes este tiempo con calma porque cuando vuelvan dudo que tengas una vida tan tranquila y aburrida.

-Bien en eso tienes razón, una vez allá podríamos morir un día después de regresar o quien sabe quizá allá el tiempo ya paso la humanidad sucumbió y los titanes mataron a todos.

-Ves por eso aprovecha el presente y aprovecha el tiempo que tengas con él porque uno nunca sabe cuándo moriría.

-Ya deja de darme consejos de cómo vivir mi vida y mejor ponte a buscar algo en esa cosa que llamas laptop.

-Como ordene patrón (pinche enano gruñón le rompería las piernas pero todo indica que ya alguien se me adelanto).

En pocos minutos Eren salió de bañarse y fue junto a Levi que se encontraba viendo un programa en History Chanel llamado El Precio de la Historia.

-Levi ¿Cómo se encuentra, que está haciendo?

-Viendo ese programa, que curioso la basura más antigua es la que vale más dinero y ese tipo solo dice deja llamo a un amigo que es experto en tal cosa.

-De acuerdo…apropósito quería saber si no le gustaría salir conmigo a dar un paseo por la ciudad.

-Acaso si quiera conoces la ciudad mocoso, cada vez que salimos nos perdemos.

-Si lo sé pero escuche el otro día mientras trabajamos de un lugar llamado zoológico Xenpal y pensé que sería un lugar agradable para que pasáramos el día, además también escuche que cerca hay unas grutas muy antiguas donde va mucha gente, solo tenemos que pedir indicaciones y pasaremos juntos el resto del día ¿qué le parece?

-De acuerdo como quieras, lo que sea con tal de salir de este deprimente lugar. Hey Alex vamos a sal…

-Aquí tiene un mapa para llegar y anotados cuales son los camiones que los llevan hasta allá –empujándolos hacia la puerta- tienen su dinero y ya les dije como usar un teléfono público, diviértanse y no regresen en un rato –los saca y cierra la puerta-.

-(Eren) ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?

-No lo sé…en todo caso mejor vámonos.

La singular pareja salió a las calles y después de llegar a la parada tomaron un camión de la ruta 107, ambos estaban sentados juntos sin decir nada solo mirando por las ventanas, en poco tiempo si dieron cuenta de que esos lugares se encontraban un poco afuera de la ciudad, el camión los dejo cerca del zoológico y ambos caminaron hasta la entrada, después de pagar sus boletos entraron y en realidad no estaban muy seguros de lo que verían después de todo en su dimensión no se conocía la palabra zoológico. El en el lugar había mucha gente y lo que un principio les pareció una granja cambio cuando vieron los terrarios y los reptiles que tenían dentro.

-¡Mire Heichou nunca había visto una serpiente tan grande y menos con esos colores tan brillantes!

-Venimos hasta aquí para ver serpientes…no puedo creerlo esto es un robo.

Mientras recorrían el lugar la opinión de Rivaille cambio por completo, aunque en el lugar había animales como caballos, gallinas y conejos cosa que ellos ya conocían, jamás habían visto una cebra, un canguro, lémures, camellos y avestruces. Eren se encontraba fascinado con cada nuevo animal que veía pues eran para el criaturas completamente nuevas e increíbles y aunque Rivaille quisiera negarlo a él también le estaba gustando mucho la visita al zoológico.

-Nunca hubiera creído que existía algo como los canguros Heichou y mucho menos caballos con rayas, creo que le diré a Jean cara de cebra ahora jajajaja.

-Si ciertamente son animales que nunca hubiera imaginado que existían aun así…¡¿Qué es esa cosa del cuello enorme?!

-¡Wow Levi ese animal es enorme!

Los dos habían llegado hasta el lugar de la jirafas y la forma de esta los dejo completamente asombrados, nunca habían visto un animal cuyas patas y cuellos fueran tan largos y que estuviera cubierta de manchas en todo el cuerpo, su asombro solo creció cuando el animal bajo su cuello y se les acerco para verlos mejor. Eren noto que había una zanahoria tirada en el suelo y recordó que eso le daban de comer a los animales así que la tomo y cuidadosamente se la acerco lo que no esperaba era que una gigantesca lengua saliera y le quitara el alimento, eso solo los dejo con la boca abierta mientras seguían observando al animal. Solo entonces notaron que había un letrero indicando como se llamaba el animal.

-Quiero una jirafa Levi.

-¿Y cómo rayos piensas tener una? Solo imagina todo lo que debe comer y ensucia. Además es muy grande no creo que puedas llevártela con nosotros.

-Recuérdeme que después de acabar con los titanes y después de ver el mar debo buscar una.

-Primero tendríamos que regresar.

Esas palabras los hicieron recordar que se encontraban atrapados en un mundo completamente diferente y todo indicaba que quizá nunca lograrían volver, el joven comenzó a deprimirse un poco y esto fue notado por el mayor que aprovechando que nadie lo estaba viendo le dio un beso al otro haciéndolo volver en sí.

-Eren no te pongas así, ya lograremos volver de un modo u otro, solo tendremos que ser pacientes y esperar a que llegue ese momento.

-Es cierto, disculpe por preocuparle Heichou.

-Mejor sigamos recorriendo el lugar.

Ambos siguieron observándolo los animales por un rato y después de que Eren consiguiera montarse en un camello decidieron irse de ahí y buscar la manera de llegar a las grutas. Mientras ellos pasaban el tiempo en un zoológico y dirigiéndose a una cueva, Marco le mostraba a Jean uno de los lugares más concurridos de la ciudad la Plaza Morelos ahí había una gran cantidad de negocios muy variados que el joven no podía dejar de ver mientras caminaba a la par con su novio.

-Nunca había visto tantos zapatos en una sola tienda, deben ser cientos.

-Y esa es solo una tienda hay muchas otras aquí Jean.

-Increíble las cosas en este mundo son increíbles Marco, comparado con este lugar el mío es un sucio pueblo de campesinos. No puedo creer que la humanidad pueda ser capaz de hacer cosas tan increíbles me gustaría que allá un día pueda ser así.

-Quizá lo será Jean, en algún momento.

-Marco muchas gracias por traerme contigo a este lugar en verdad me estoy divirtiendo mucho contigo, eres el mejor novio que alguien podría tener y estoy muy feliz de que ahora estemos juntos.

-Ya también soy muy feliz de que seamos novios Jean, te amo, por ti haría cualquier cosa, ya sea para que estés feliz así como si se tratara de tenerte a mi lado.

-¡Marco! No digas cosas así haces que me sonroje y tu sonrisa tan inocente solo hace aumentar mi sonrojo.

-Es que te ves lindo sonrojado Jean me encanta verte de esa manera.

-Marco…yo…Ah…mira mejor entremos a ese edificio llamado Plaza México.

El joven entro corriendo rápidamente a la tienda mientras el otro reía un poco antes de seguirlo, una vez dentro vieron las distintas tiendas, algunas de joyería que llamaron mucho la atención del rubio por como brillaban, luego otras con artículos egipcios que el joven no podía comprender, pero lo que más les gusto a ambos fue ponerse a comer en uno de los muchos negocios del segundo piso. Finalmente ambos salieron del edificio y volvieron a la calle principal a seguir mirando los negocios, pasaron por la jungla de timo y vieron a través del cristal a algunos de los animales del lugar, después pasaron a una librería y estuvieron checando los libros por alguna razón a Jean le llamo la atención un pequeño libro de una tal Stephen King llamado el Ciclo del Hombre Lobo, después de convencer a su novio que se lo comprara ambos volvieron a salir y mirar más negocios. Ambos se dirigieron después al gran edificio de Interplaza y Marco le mostro al otro toda la variedad de cosas que había, ambos estaban en el primer piso cuando Marco vio un anuncio pegado a la pared que lo hizo detenerse en seco lo único que sabía era que ese anuncio representaba una amenaza a su relación con Jean.

-¿Marco estas bien? ¿Por qué te quedas ahí parado?

-¡No es nada amor! ¡Solo pensaba en cosas tontas! ¡Mira mejor vayamos a los cines del tercer piso! Así los dos estaremos más tranquilos y nos divertimos viendo una película, solo tú y yo andando.

-Claro como tú digas.

Ambos entraron al cine y vieron una película llamada el Sorprendente Spider Man 2, al salir Jean quedo fascinado con la película fue de las mejor cosas que había visto, Marco sabía que como el otro estaba muy emocionado no preguntaría sobre que estaba viendo hace rato y esa era la idea.

-Oye Jean espérame aquí tengo que ir al baño y hace rato que estoy aguantándome.

-Claro no te preocupes te esperare en este lugar mi amor.

El otro se fue y dejo solo a su novio el cual solo estaba observando toda la plaza desde el tercer piso. Sin duda le gustaba este lugar la vida aquí era mucho más tranquila y fácil que la vida en el mundo donde nació y el joven por un segundo pensó si no sería posible que Hanji hiciera una maquina más grande que permitiera a la gente de las murallas venir hasta aquí y vivir una vida libre y sin preocupación por los titanes.

-Ah que tontería estoy pensando, eso no es posible pero si lo fuera sería algo grandioso ya nadie tendría que preocuparse por esas cosas.

-¿Qué seria grandioso Jean?

-(Diablos…esa voz…debe ser de…-se voltea y ve a-…Diego) ¡Diego! ¿Cómo es que siempre termino topándome contigo?

-Quizá sea el destino Jean, quizá te está mostrando que deberíamos estar juntos y que dejes al tonto de las pecas, pero tu pareces no notarlo…podría decirse que eres muy despistado.

-¡No lo soy! Lo que pasa es que no quiero tener nada contigo ¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes?!

-Sabes Jean no entiendo porque no quieres ser mi novio ¿Qué tiene ese tonto que yo no? Lo acabas de conocer fácilmente te olvidaras de el en poco tiempo, porque no mejor adelantamos eso y mejor tu vuelves mi novio.

-Si serás…escúchame yo amo a Marco sí, confió perdidamente en él, no te amo a ti y nunca lo hare, así que mejor déjame tranquilo de una buena vez quieres, estoy en una cita con el ahora así que mejor vete.

-Jean, Jean, Jean mi amor por que vuelves las cosas tan difíciles, bien no quería llegar a esto pero veras tengo sospechas de que tú y tus amigos no son de aquí.

-¿Qu-Que quieres decir con eso?

-Veras un amigo mío hace un rato me llamo y me dijo que tus amigos estaban en un pequeño zoológico los escucho hablar por pura curiosidad y escucho a uno decir Recuérdame acabar con los titanes y al otro decir Primero tendríamos que regresar, ni él ni yo tenemos idea de qué significa eso, pero apuesto a que tu si y me gustaría que me lo explicaras.

-¿Y que me pueda pasar si no te digo nada?

-Podría hacer una denuncia, que se ponga en marcha una investigación y que la ley te capture a ti a los otros, si hago eso no podrás volver al sitio de donde seas y mucho menos ver de nuevo a Marco.

-¡Eres un malvado chantajista!

-Bien tú ya sabes, te doy dos opciones sígueme ahora y cuéntame todo o hare lo que ya te dije.

-Yo…yo…yo…Iré contigo.

-Así me gusta, bien salgamos de esta plaza.

Los dos jóvenes bajaron del tercer piso y fueron directo hasta la salida de este para después seguir caminando por la Plaza Morelos hasta que llegaron cerca de una iglesia que Diego dijo que se llamaba la Catedral de Monterrey. Marco por su parte salió del baño cuando ellos habían dejado el edificio y se desconcertó al no encontrar a Jean esperándolo, rápidamente comenzó a preguntar a la gente si no habían visto a su amigo hasta que finalmente una chica logro darle la información que quería.

-Discúlpame amiga ¿De casualidad no has visto a un chico con el cabello de dos colores pasar por aquí? Estoy buscándolo y es muy importante que lo encuentre.

-Sí, si lo he visto paso por la entrada junto con otro chico de cabello castaño y después ambos siguieron caminando por la plaza.

-¿Con otro chico? ¿De cabello castaño? ¿De casualidad no los oíste hablar o algo por el estilo?

-Yo no, pero una amiga escucho que uno de ellos se llamaba…Diego.

-Die-Die-¿Diego?

**Ahora Jean esta por contarle todo a Diego ¿Qué pasara después? ¿Qué vio Marco que quiso ocultarle al otro? ¿Qué otras aventuras vivirán Rivaille y Eren? Las respuestas las averiguaremos después. Y déjenme avisarles que ya también nos estamos acercando al final de esta historia máximo quedan unos 4 capítulos así que estén atentos ;) y x cierto si gustan busquen en youtube un video del zoologico ese nomas para que se den una idea de como es.**


	16. Chapter 16 Cita con Diego

**Les traigo el esperado capítulo 16**

Capítulo 16: Cita con Diego

Jean estaba junto a Diego en el parque justo en frente de la Catedral de Monterrey, ninguno de ellos decía nada solo se sentía el ambiente incomodo entre ambos, finalmente el joven del otro mundo procedió a hablar.

-Y bien ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres que te diga?

-Sencillamente explícame ¿Quién eres en realidad? ¿Qué significa eso de los titanes? ¿Qué es eso de que no saben cómo regresar? ¿A dónde quieren regresar? ¿Acaso son miembros de alguna pandilla o los está persiguiendo la ley?

-Nada de eso…es solo que si te lo explicara no me lo creerías jamás.

-Pruébamelo, cuéntame todo.

-Pues sencillamente yo y mis amigos no somos de este mundo.

Y así comenzó a relatarle al otro una versión resumida de todo lo que había sucedido, desde como su loca amiga construyo la máquina que los trajo, hasta como llegaron con Alex y como termino reencontrándose con la reencarnación de su difunto amor en este extraño mundo, al terminar de relatarle todo Diego solo se quedó con cara de incredulidad y pensaba que el otro solo estaba inventando toda esa historia con tal de no decirle la verdad.

-No te creo nada de lo que dices Jean, no sería más sencillo contarme toda la verdad en vez de haber inventado esa historia tonta de soldados y titanes devoradores de gente.

-Es la verdad Diego tú la querías y es esa no tengo motivo para engañarte.

-Bueno si en caso de que sea verdad y no estés mintiendo te hare algunas preguntas simples y en base a tus respuestas sabré si me mientes o no. Bien comencemos ¿Cuál es el nombre del estado dónde estamos?

-Eh…no se…¿Monterrey?

-Ok…¿Cuáles son los 2 grupos de futbol más famosos de la ciudad?

-No sé qué es eso del futbol.

-De acuerdo entonces ¿Cuál es el nombre del asno que tenemos por presidente?

-Por presidente te refieres a su rey ¿Cierto?

-…Definitivamente no eres de este mundo.

-¿Ya ves? Yo y los otros dos con que vine no tenemos ni idea de donde estamos, solo sabemos que estamos atrapados aquí y que tal vez nunca regresamos, si fuera de aquí podría fácilmente haber contestado tus preguntas pero no sé ni el nombre del rey ni de este reino.

-Y con eso último solo reafirmas que no son de aquí. Bien así que están atrapados en este lugar que mala suerte tienen…mira Jean dada la situación en la que se encuentran no diré nada en cambio –se acerca y le pone la mano en el hombro mientras le sonríe- ¡Les ayudare a que puedan volver!

-¿Lo-lo dices en enserio?

-Si lo hago pero quiero algo a cambio, ¡Quiero que tengas una cita romántica conmigo!

-Supongo que puedo acceder a eso si prometes a cambio no decir nada, pero quiero que entiendas que por más que quieras no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos y es que yo…¡Amo a Marco!

-¡Ya escuchaste Diego así que aléjate de mí Jean!

Los jóvenes voltearon en dirección del grito y vieron a un muy furioso Marco acercándose corriendo a gran velocidad, cuando finalmente llego este se puso delante de Jean en posición a la defensiva y mirando a Diego directamente a los ojos con un profundo odio.

-¡¿Jean que sucede aquí?! ¡¿Acaso este malvado te trajo a la fuerza?! ¡¿Acaso te lastimo o algo?! ¡Si es así ni lo perdonare!

-Tranquilízate pecoso no le hice nada a tu amado de cabello bicolor simplemente estuvimos hablando sobre algunos asuntos, oye Jean ¿Acaso este idiota era igual de celoso y paranoica en su vida pasada? Si es así no sé cómo los soportabas.

-¿Vida pasada? ¿Jean acaso tú le contaste a este todo?

-El comenzó con sospechas y después de amenazarme decidí que lo mejor era decirle la verdad.

-Pero tranquilízate Marco no le diré a nadie, guardare bien su secreto y hasta les ayudare en lo que pueda, pero antes de eso Jean tiene que tener una cita conmigo.

-(Cita…cita…cita…cita…cita…cita…cita…cita…cita…cita) ¡¿TENER UNA QUEEEEEEE?! ¡¿CON MI JEAN?! ¡VOY A MATARTE!

Marco intentaba acercársele a Diego para golpearlo mientas Jean lo sujetaba intentando detenerlo y el otro solo se reía tranquilamente y sin preocuparse.

-Sí que estás loco pecoso, pero en fin ya me tengo que ir tengo asuntos importantes que atender y voy retrasado, estaré en contacto con ustedes para decirle a Jean sobre nuestra cita hasta entonces cuídense nos veremos.

-¡Regresa ahora mismo maldito chantajista voy a despedazarte con mis manos!

-Marco ya cálmate quieres no es para tanto.

-¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! ¡Jean! Ese odioso quiere alejarte de mí para poder quedarse contigo y ahora te hará tener una cita con el ¡Claro que es para tanto! ¡No pienso permitir eso! ¡Tú me perteneces solo a mí!

Al decir eso el mayor abrazo al otro de forma muy posesiva y este se zafo bruscamente del agarre logrando separase del mayor dejándolo completamente desconcertado.

-¡Marco ya detente quieres! Mira si somos novios y todo eso pero tienes que parar ya con esos celos tan irracionales que tienes ¡Te dejas controlar muy fácilmente por ellos! ¡Hasta das miedo cuando eso pasa! Y por favor deja de siempre decir Mi Jean, no soy un objeto a un juguete que puedas reclamar como tuyo tan fácilmente ¡Soy una persona como tú y Diego! Así que cálmate…sabes por fuera luces exactamente igual a como te recordaba…pero ya veo que por dentro eres alguien muy diferente.

-Jean…yo…

-Mejor regresemos a casa…ya estoy muy cansado de todo esto.

-Lo que tú digas Jean.

Ambos fueron hacia el auto y en el camino no se decían nada, no se miraban ni volteaban a ver al otro, todo indicaba que ambos tenían mucho en que pensar sobre su relación.

En otro lado Eren y Rivaille ya habían regresado del zoológico y ya se encontraban descansando en casa de Alex, al llegar solo se encontraba Kile y encontraron una nota de Alex diciendo que había tenido que salir por un asunto "urgente" así que ambos solo se encontraban comiendo y mirando algo de televisión.

-(Levi) No se tu Eren pero la vida aquí cada vez es más monótona y aburrida.

-Sí creo que es verdad, aunque hoy salimos tuvimos que regresar porque si no se nos acabaría el dinero y es que aquí las cosas son muy caras, de todas formas concuerdo en que todo esto se vuelve una rutina, una muy aburrida rutina.

-Y por si fuera poco seguimos atrapados en este mundo, por más que he revisado junto con el idiota de Alex no encontramos nada para volver con los demás.

-Heichou…que pasaría…¿Si nos tuviéramos que quedar a vivir aquí para siempre?

-Primero moriríamos de calor…si no es así…sencillamente tendremos que adaptarnos a este lugar, comenzar a buscar un lugar propio para vivir, buscar un empleo mejor pagado, comenzar a hacer cosas que no sabíamos que podríamos hacer, eso es lo que tendríamos que hacer.

-Pero…¿Seguiremos juntos verdad? Sin importar lo que pase ¿Estaremos siempre juntos verdad Levi?

-…Puedes estar seguro de eso.

Después de decir eso Rivaille se levantó y fue con Eren para darle un beso el cual hizo que el otro se calmara y comenzara a disfrutar el tiempo que tenían juntos.

-Levi…sin importar si nos quedamos atrapados en este mundo toda la vida…estaré feliz mientras siga junto a ti.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo Eren.

Ambos después permanecieron sentados en el sofá Eren con una sonrisa acurrucándose junto a Rivaille que solamente lo abrazaba y al mismo tiempo se dio la libertad de sonreír un poco, el único testigo de esa sonrisa fue el gato Kile que no le dio importancia y fue a dormir al cuarto de su dueño. Mientras tanto en otro lugar mejor dicho en casa de Marco ambos seguían sin hablarse, el permanecía sentado en el comedor mientras Jean solo veía televisión la situación continuo así el resto del día hasta que finalmente se hizo de noche y todo hubiera seguido igual si no fuera porque el teléfono de Marco sonó y él fue a contestar.

-Hola ¿Quién es?

-Hola pecas ¿Cómo te va?

-¿D-Diego? ¿Cómo es que conseguiste mi número?

-Tengo mis habilidades y mis formas de obtener lo que quiero, pero siendo franco le pedí a un compañero de tu salón tu número pero no llamo para hablar contigo, necesito hablar con Jean así que si no es mucha molestia comunícame con él.

-Ah…lo que digas, Jean es para ti, te llama…Diego.

-De acuerdo. Diego ¿Eres tú? ¿Sucede algo o porque me buscas?

-Hola Jean bien veras llamo para decirte que me gustaría que tuviéramos nuestra cita mañana, tendré tiempo libre así que podremos estar juntos un rato, claro si tú no tienes ningún inconveniente.

-Está bien no te preocupes te veré mañana pero ¿En dónde?

-En la plaza comercial cumbres a las 4 de la tarde, bien te veré mañana que duermas bien Jean y no te olvides de vernos.

-Igualmente Diego descansa.

Cuando termino de hablar solo vio a Marco que volteaba para otro lado tratando de ignorar lo que había escuchado.

-Tendré mañana mi cita con Diego en un lugar llamado plaza cumbres…podrías decirme hacia donde esta y como llego hasta ahí.

-...Claro Jean no…hay ningún problema.

Después de darle indicaciones ambos decidieron que lo mejor era irse a dormir pero esta vez no durmieron abrazándose sino que cada quien de un lado dándole la espalda al otro. La noche paso silenciosamente y llego la luz del nuevo día, en casa de Alex las cosas pasaron como de costumbre el joven regañando a Eren por alguna cosa que hizo mientras Rivaille seguía sentado en el sofá con su expresión seria y sin vida, curiosamente estaba acariciando al gato el cual se veía bastante confiado al estar con este hombre.

-¡Te dije que no tocaras mi laptop! ¡La llenaste de virus!

-¡Pero ahí decía que iba a ganar un viaje y que descubriría quien fui en mi vida pasada! ¡¿Cómo iba a saber yo que esas cosas eran solo mentiras?!

-¡De cualquier forma no vuelvas a tocar mi laptop! Te mataría pero sé que me iría mal con el otro si lo hago, a pesar de todo ¿Por qué rayos estabas usándola? ¿Qué buscabas?

-Escuche a unas personas hablar sobre algo que llamaron Facbok…Facbuk o a no ya recordé le decían Facebook así le decían y los escuche decir que con eso puedes comunicarte con gente de todo el mundo, por lo tanto pensé que quizá podría encontrar a alguien que nos pueda ayudar pero después vi los anuncios esos y pues tú ya sabes lo que paso luego.

-Aunque tu intención era muy buena créeme cuando te digo que en Facebook aunque puedas hablar con todo el mundo es el último lugar donde encontraras ayuda, ahí hay gente de toda clase y no precisamente todos son buenas personas además tu no podrías usarlo porque ni siquiera tienes una cuenta de correo electrónico para abrir una cuenta en Face.

-No estoy seguro de haber entendido lo último que dijiste.

-Y yo me alegro por que así no intentaras ninguna locura. –se voltea – Mira la tecnología aquí es muy diferente a la suya y se necesita hacer muchas cosas solo para hacer las más sencillas así que te recomiendo que si no sabes cómo se usa no lo toques –al voltear el otro ya está de nuevo en la computadora- No puede ser –va por su gato lo toma y se lo avienta a Eren- ¡Kile haz que arda el infierno!

Y como lo dijo el gato comenzó a arañar al joven, mientras el otro se llevaba su apreciado aparato y se retiraba a su habitación. Rivaille que solo observaba la escena desarrollarse prefiero voltear a la ventana y ver hacia el mundo exterior para despejar su mente un poco. El resto del día pasaba inalteradamente y sin nada fuera de lo normal, Jean se encontraba ya en un camión de la ruta 2 fue lo llevaría hasta la plaza comercial, el joven solamente miraba hacia afuera pensando en lo que había pasado con Marco el día anterior

-(Marco…eres un misterio para mi…puedes ser las persona más amable y simpática del mundo a la vez que puedes ser las más celosas y posesiva…un poco más y sé que matarías por tus celos…me alegro que no llegues a ese extremo…yo te amo y sé que me amas pero preferiría…que fueras un poco más calmado y menos paranoico ¿Ah? Oh esta debe ser la plaza esa bien lo mejor es comenzar a bajar).

Una vez entro Jean quedo asombrado por el gran tamaño que tenía esta plaza comercial, gran cantidad de tiendas y negocios de tantas variedades que él ni siquiera estaba seguro para que servían tantas cosas, las escaleras eléctricas seguían pareciéndole de lo más extraño pues aun no entendía como es que unas escaleras se movían por si solas, mientras bajaba al primer piso de la plaza escucho a alguien llamándolo.

-¡Hey Jean por acá!

-¿Qué? Oh Diego eres tú, me alegra ver a alguien conocido o de lo contrario me perdería en este lugar ¿Llevas mucho esperándome aquí?

-No yo también acabo de llegar, dime ¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien? ¿Hay algún lugar en especial que quieras ver? ¿O algo específico que te gustaría hacer?

-No, no tengo nada planeado, mejor escoge tú lo que vallamos a hacer.

-Bueno aquí hay un restaurante llamado Las Alitas creo que sería un buen lugar para ir a comer y platicar un rato, sígueme yo te mostrare donde es.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban ya en el restaurante esperando que les trajeran su pedido, al mismo tiempo se encontraban platicando sobre cualquier cosa, como había sido su día, que planes tenían, lo que les gustaba y no les gustaba, pero llegando a un punto Diego prácticamente no paraba de preguntarle a Jean sobre como era su mundo, el joven tenía mucho interés por saber cómo era la forma de vida en aquella otra realidad. Las respuestas que recibió si bien algunas eran extrañas y otras divertidas tomaron un semblante más serio y menos animado cuando Jean comenzó a relatarle en detalle cual era el problema de la humanidad en su propio mundo, como prácticamente la humanidad había perecido ante el ataque incesante de los titanes, Diego escuchaba atentamente todo lo que el otro decía y apenas podía creer todas las cosas horribles que Jean había visto y vivido en tan poco tiempo.

-Lo que me cuentas se oye espantoso, normalmente chicos de nuestra edad están más preocupados por aprender a conducir que a estar pensando que en cualquier momento podrían morir por culpa de esos monstruos, quien diría que siendo tan joven has visto cosas que la mayoría de la gente nunca vería.

-Lo sé, he visto cosas horribles…entre esas cosas…a Marco partido en dos.

-Ahora que lo mencionas dime él era igual de paranoico antes?

-Para nada, era mucho más tranquilo, quizá incluso tímido, pero muy alegre…creo que fue en parte su alegría y su forma de ser lo que me fue enamorando de él.

-Supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta…

-¿Qué cosa Diego?

-Que Marco tiene un gran problema de celos, él es muy posesivo, creo que por eso las relaciones no se le dan bien, me han contado que siempre ha sido muy posesivo con sus novias y novios anteriores y que por eso mismo le han cortado, seguramente ya te ha dicho algo como ¡Tú eres mío!

-Si ya me lo ha dicho, pero ¿Cómo es que tú sabes tanto de eso? Lo describes muy bien hasta podría decir que fuiste novio suyo.

-Es que…Marco y yo si fuimos novios un tiempo.

**Creo que han quedado en shock con lo último, esta historia ha tomado un giro completamente inesperado, las cosas van a ponerse más interesante conforme nos acercamos al gran final. Nos veremos en el cap 17 y no sean mal s dejen comentarios.**


	17. Chapter 17 Pasado y Sueños

**He regresado con el cap 17**

Capítulo 17: Pasado y Sueños

-¿Cómo?... ¿Qué has dicho?... ¿Tú y Marco…juntos? ¡¿Fueron novios?! Pero si desde que te conocí es más que obvio que no se llevan bien ¡¿Cómo podrían haber sido novios?! ¡Eso parece imposible!

-Pero lo fue, el yo alguna vez estuvimos juntos.

-¿Pero entonces que fue lo que sucedió entre ustedes?

-Lo recuerdo bastante bien, creo que ya ha sido poco más de un año desde que todo ocurrió.

-FLASHBACK-

1 año atrás en la Facultad de Fisico-Matematicas

-Bien es momento de empezar un nuevo semestre, me esforzare en todas mis materias y no dejare ninguna en segunda oportunidad, este será un gran semestre, hare nuevas amistades, me propondré nuevas metas, seré un buen estudiante, me esforzare en clases, pondré atención a los maestros y al final todo habrá valido la pena.

Ya en el salón de clases Diego noto que los grupos estaban más mezclados algunos de sus compañeros anteriores también estaban con el pero también había una gran cantidad de alumnos nuevos.

-(Bien, no hay que entrar en pánico, tengo a algunos de mis viejos amigos y podre hacer nuevos en el transcurso del semestre las cosas por ahora van bien).

En poco tiempo prácticamente ya se había aprendido los nombres de los compañeros nuevos y había hecho grandes amistades con ellos, aun así cada tanto Diego sentía como si alguien en el salón lo estuviera observando de una manera diferente, casi como si lo estuvieran vigilando, hasta que finalmente un día descubrió de quien era el que lo observaba.

-(Ese chico Marco, me pregunto…¿Por qué siempre está mirándome? ¿Acaso hice algo que lo molestara? Aunque no lo creo me he llevado bien con el hasta ahora y no creo haberlo hecho nada, -voltea a verlo y este rápidamente voltea en dirección opuesta- bueno tal vez todo esto es solo imaginación mía, de seguro que no es nada en realidad y en poco tiempo olvidare todo esto y sentiré como que jamás paso).

Pero ese día al salir de clases, mientras Diego se dirigía hacia la salida sintió como alguien lo tomaba por el brazo y el instintivamente volteo a ver quién era.

-Disculpa ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

-¿Ah? Claro Marco, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algún problema?

-No, bueno si, veras, hay algo que quiero decirte .respira hondo- veras Diego la verdad es que desde que te vi al iniciar al semestre tú, tu, tu…me gustaste.

-¡¿Qué Dices?!

-Sencillamente la verdad, Diego me gustas mucho y sé que no llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos ni nada pero quería preguntarte si tu quisieras, ¿Quisieras ser mi novio?

-Yo-yo-yo-yo-yo hay no sé qué está pasando aquí, mira pues no lo sé, como dices recién nos conocemos, tal vez deberías darte tiempo para pensar las cosas, poner todo en orden y así mejo…

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando solo sintió como el otro se le acercó y le dio un beso, el joven quedo en shock pues apenas podía creer lo que estaba pasando, solo después de que el otro termino el beso fue cuando lo vio a los ojos.

-sonriendo- ¿Y bien? Diego déjame decirte que no aceptare un no.

-Yo…Marco yo…si quiero ser tu novio.

Y de esa manera ambos comenzaron a salir y verse todo el tiempo, ambos siempre estaban juntos y era raro ver a uno sin el otro, ellos parecían ser la pareja más feliz del mundo y que nunca tendrían ninguna preocupación, parecían estar destinados uno al otro, pero las cosas eventualmente comenzaron a cambiar, en una ocasión Marco le pidió a Diego que fuera a vivir con él pero este se negó, lo que cualquiera diría que fue una sencilla diferencia de opinión sería el primer paso a la discordia.

-¡¿Pero por qué no Diego?! Tu y yo podríamos ser muy felices juntos, vendríamos juntos a la escuela y nos iríamos juntos, de esta manera estaremos uno con el otro siempre.

-No voy a cambiar de opinión Marco, veras yo vivo con mi familia y estoy muy a gusto con ellos, no tengo ninguna necesidad de cambiarme además lo que me pides es muy apresurado no tenemos tanto juntos como para llegar a eso.

-Pero, pero, pero.

-Lo siente pero mi respuesta es y sigue siendo no.

-Pero Diego tu eres mío, no me puedes hacer esto, ¡Eres mi Diego!

-Marco ¿qué es lo que te sucede? Deja de actuar de esa forma y no me digas así que no soy un juguete que reclames como tuyo tan fácilmente.

Esta fue solo la primera de muchas discusiones, con el tiempo ambos estaban más distanciados y cuando estaban juntos siempre terminaban discutiendo, Marco seguía diciéndole al otro que era Suyo y esta situación solo hacia al otro enojar más y más. Finalmente ambos se vieron un día en el paseo Santa Lucia cerca del Museo de Historia Mexicana.

-¡Diego ya estoy aquí! ¿Para que querías verme?

-Marco te pedí que vinieras porque quiero decirte y quiero que te quede muy claro que…¡TERMINAMOS! Ya no soporto más junto a ti, estoy harto de ti y de tus celos tan irracionales ya no lo soporto más tiempo y es por eso que ya no quiero seguir junto a ti-se retira-.

-Pero Diego- lo alcanza y detiene- ¡Diego no me hagas esto! ¡Tú eres mío no puedes decir que terminemos tan fácilmente!

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Y ya suéltame!

Diego intentaba soltarse del agarre del otro el cual seguía con su cara furioso hasta que finalmente recibió una patada en la entrepiernas y al soltarlo termino cayendo en el agua del rio. Diego solo espero hasta que saliera a la superficie y le dijo con voz muy seria.

-Hasta nunca Marco, suerte si consigues que alguien te amé!

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Y después de eso él y yo quedamos como enemigos y nunca tratábamos bien, después él se enamoró de otras personas pero pasó lo mismo que conmigo terminaron rompiendo con él por culpa de sus celos.

-Creo que ya entiendo el odio que le tienes a Marco, ahora que lo pienso yo también ya le dije que me harte que siempre diga Mi Jean y que estaba cansado de sus locos celos por mí.

-Bueno así es el, siempre le pasa lo mismo con todos, pero podría decir que contigo ha sido diferente. Sus celos por ti parecen mucho mayores que los que tuvo conmigo o los demás y siempre parece estar realmente feliz mientras esta junto a ti prácticamente como si pudiera morir de felicidad al estar a tu lado, quizá todo se deba a que si en verdad reencarno te ha estado esperando.

-Eso parecería tener sentido y sabes que estoy seguro que debe ser eso.

Los dos amigos terminaron de comer su orden y después estuvieron paseando juntos por la Plaza Cumbres, veían todo a su alrededor, entraban a las tiendas que más les interesaban y al finalizar ambos se compararon un helado sultana, ellos estaban sentados en una banca hasta que se dieron cuenta de que ya era muy tarde y que deberían retirarse pues al siguiente día seria lunes y todos deberían volver a su trabajo y la escuela.

-Sabes que Diego me he divertido mucho estando hoy contigo.

-Yo también me divertí mucho Jean y aunque solo seamos amigos te agradezco por haber aceptado mi invitación y te juro que ahora en adelante los ayudare en todo lo que necesiten.

-Diego te diré una cosa hoy has sido de lo más amable y atento, estoy seguro que encontraras a alguien que en verdad te amé y que harás a esa persona muy feliz estando contigo, ya me debo ir pero antes.

Diego solo escuchaba todo lo que otro decía cuando Jean le dio rápidamente un beso en la mejilla para después despedirse e irse rápidamente dejando al otro algo sorprendido y sonrojado pero sonriendo por la felicidad de haber recibido un beso de él. En casa de Alex el chico había terminado de preparar sus cosas para el inicio de semana y ahora descansaba usando su laptop mientras estaba en su habitación, había dejado a Kile observando a Eren y Rivaille se estaba bañando por lo tanto podía estar tranquilo y sin preocuparse de que ocurriera cualquier cosa durante unos minutos. Pero como era de esperarse la paz duro muy poco pues Eren entro corriendo mientras el gato le arañaba la cara.

-¡Alex Ayúdame tu gato me ataca!

-Algo le hiciste, eso o sencillamente te odia lo cual es muy probable.

-¡Haz algo! ¡Quítamelo!

El chico salió de la habitación dejando a Eren a merced del gato demonio, su muerte parecía segura a manos de Kile hasta que súbitamente el gato se detuvo y salió corriendo del cuarto en dirección a la cocina, el chico quedo tumbado en la cama con cara de espanto y no reacciono hasta que el otro regreso.

-¡¿Cómo lo hiciste?! ¿Qué armas tienes que lo controla?

-Solo abrí una lata de atún y el aroma hizo el resto.

-Necesito esa cosa, pero bueno aprovechando que estoy contigo ¿No has tenido ningún avance para que Heichou, Jean y yo Regresemos? Es que estar aquí es aburrido, y tengo mucho que hacer halla una vez que regresemos. Ya casi llevamos 2 semanas aquí y sé que no es mucho pero está pareciéndome una eternidad.

-Hasta ahora no encontré nada y en verdad estoy buscando la manera de ayudarlos, pero con la escuela, el trabajo y Kile intentando matarte no es como que me quede mucho tiempo para investigar. Tanto problemas hacen que me den ganas de mandar todo a la mierda e irme lo más lejos posible de aquí, viajar hasta llegar a las costa y poder nadar tranquilamente en el mar como alguna vez lo hice de niño cuando fui con mi familia.

-¡¿El Mar?! ¡¿Alex tú has visto el Mar?! ¡¿Cómo es cuéntame?! ¿De qué color es? ¿Es cierto que el agua tiene sal? ¿Qué es tan grande que no se puede agotar? ¡Dime por favor quiero saberlo todo!

-Bueno calma, calma loco amigo mío, te responderé todas tus preguntas pero ve haciéndolo en orden o no podré decirte nada.

Eren comenzó con sus preguntas y Alex hacia todo lo posible por responderlas, Rivaille ya había salido de bañarse y los escucho platicando pero al ver lo animado que estaba su novio por la conversación decidió mejor no interrumpirlos y se sentó a ver televisión mientras era acompañado por el gato, de alguna manera le había tomado cariño a ese pequeño animal negro. Eren seguía con sus preguntas y aprovechando no solo pregunto sobre el mar si no sobre todas las cosas que había leído en el libro de Armin cuando niño, llegando a un punto Alex decidió que era más fácil mostrarle todo a Eren en vez de explicárselo así que tomo su laptop y comenzó a mostrarle imágenes de los lugares que el otro preguntaba, el mar, los polos, los grandes desiertos y después le mostro una imagen en general del mundo así aprovecho para mostrarle en donde se encontraban actualmente y de donde debían de ser ellos.

-¡Entonces estamos prácticamente al otro lado del mundo! En verdad estamos muy lejos de casa aunque jamás creí que tanto.

-Por no decir que no son de este mundo, así que estas lo más lejos posible.

-Y pensar que alguna vez en mi propia dimensión la humanidad también controlaba todo y ahora vivimos encerrados en murallas y cada vez perdemos mas terreno, esto es terrible.

-Sabes Eren estaba pensando sobre lo que me contaron y veo muy difícil que toda la humanidad haya perecido hasta quedar encerrados.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

-Digo que, bueno nadie sabe cómo aparecieron esos titanes ¿Cierto? Pero bueno no creo que esas bestias hubieran podido atravesar el mar y los océanos, sencillamente la humanidad pudo escapar a otras partes, como veras hay cientos de miles de islas por todo el mundo y dudo que ellos llegaran a todas ellas hasta si lo ves América está separada del resto del mundo casi en aislación, si bien los titanes pudieron desolar África, Asia y Europa, aun había muchos lugares donde las personas pudieron salvarse.

-Eso es verdad, eso quiere decir que quizá haya afuera todavía pueden quedar personas que sobrevivan en lugares seguros.

-Eso es algo que tendrán que averiguar ustedes amigo.

-Quisiera que Armin estuviera aquí y viera todo esto, solo con ver el mar a través de esta cosa el sería muy feliz.

-Ese amigo tuyo lo mencionas mucho ¿Él te hizo conocer e interesarte sobre el mundo exterior cierto?

-Exactamente y estoy seguro que un día lo veremos con nuestros propios ojos.

-Pues espero que así sea - Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA…Sou-yu atsukai KOKORO-ete…Yone- ¡¿Qué mi celular?! ¿Quién será? ¿Lily? ¿Oye que haces llamando tan tarde…¡¿Qué Dijiste?!

El chico comenzó a teclear rápidamente en su laptop mientras Eren solo miraba preguntándose qué le había dicho esa chica a su amigo solo reacciono cuando Alex le mostro algo en la pantalla de la computadora.

-¡Hey Jaeger! ¡¿Eso es lo que creo que podría ser?!

-¡Definitivamente es lo que crees que puede ser! ¡Y no solo puede ser, sino que lo es completamente!

Mientras ellos se asombraban por su descubrimiento, Jean ya había regresado con Marco ambos se encontraban sentados viendo televisión pero sin decirse nadad, finalmente Marco fue el primero en hablar.

-Y ¿Qué tal tu salida con Diego?

-Fue divertida, tranquila, estuvimos charlando.

-Entonces ¿No pasó nada entre ustedes?

-Por supuesto que no, Diego me agrada pero no de ese modo.

-Y yo…¿Aun te sigo agradando? ¿Aun somos novios?

-Marco –le da un beso- por supuesto que sí, ya te perdí una vez y logre encontrarte de nuevo tendría que estar loco para dejarte ahora, si aún me molestan tus celos pero eso tiene arreglo, seguiré contigo siempre.

-Jean…¡Hay Jean te amo! –Lo abraza- Te juro que cambiare, ya no seré tan celoso, seré el chico amable y agradable del que te enamoraste. Seré como mi yo pasado si es posible.

-No tienes que hacerlo, Marco aquí eres otra persona y yo también me equivoque al pensar que serias exactamente igual a como te recordaba, te quiero tal y como eres ahora y te diré algo –se sonroja- me gusta tu lado celoso conmigo, así sé que en verdad te importo.

-Jean…

Marco comenzó a besarlo y este correspondió, después siguieron las caricias y cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya estaban los dos en la cama besándose, esa sería una noche muy especial para ellos lo que ninguno podría prever es lo que comenzaría a suceder a partir del siguiente día.

**Les aclaro es MarcoxJean ustedes entienden lo de la posición, bien creo que se estarán dando cuenta que nos acercamos al final de esta historia, les diré quedan 2 capítulos, así que sigan pendientes y prepárense para el final y enserio comenten ¡Si no comentan no hay cap nuevo! XD**


	18. Chapter 18 La Nueva Maquina

**Aquí con el cap 18 ¡Ya se me tarde!**

Capítulo 18: La Nueva Maquina

Comenzaba una nueva semana, la gente salía de sus hogares rumbo a la escuela y al trabajo, las avenidas más importantes de todo Monterrey se encontraban llenas de automóviles que parecían no avanzar y había movimiento en todas parte desde las colonias más retiradas hasta al centro de la ciudad, era prácticamente un día común y corriente, pero en un pequeño departamento un chico llamado Marco se arreglaba lo más rápido posible pues se había quedado dormido y cuando reviso su reloj faltaban 15 minutos para entrar a su primera clase.

-¡Rayos! Sabía que tenía que dejar todas mis cosas listas desde ayer. ¡¿Por qué mierda no lo hice?! –Voltea a ver a su novio en la cama que sigue durmiendo- Oh claro ya lo recordé…AAA…es tarde no voy a llegar ¡Jean despierta!

-¿Q-que es lo que pasa Marco?

-Ya me tengo que ir a la escuela, así que te dejare solo, amor cuídate estaré aquí antes de que te des cuenta y por cualquier cosa llámame te responderé enseguida, nos vemos pronto ¡Te amo! –sale y cierra-.

-Cuídate amor, bien ¿Qué hare ahora? Aún falta mucho para ir al trabajo y no creo que Eren y los demás vengan, supongo que tomare un baño –pero al intentar incorporarse Jean sintió un punzante dolor que no le permitía levantarse- Oh mierda lo olvide, creo que aún no podre levantarme siquiera, voy a tener que esperar un poco a que se me baje el dolor. Rayos desearía al menos tener el control del televisor así pasaría más rápido el tiempo.

Ring, Ring, Ring,

-¿Qué el teléfono? ¡¿Ahora?! Hay no puede ser –Ring, Ring, Ring,- ¡Ya voy esperen! ¡Hay que dolor! ¡Apenas puedo estar de pie! ¡Quién diría que Marco sería tan pervertido y loco tratándose de sexo! Ag…me duele. Si bueno ¿Quién es? ¿Alex? ¿Qué pasa por qué llamas? ¿Qué no deberías estar en tu escuela?

-Estoy llegando, pero no te llamo por eso, Jean finalmente el día de ayer Eren y yo encontramos la forma de hacerlos volver a su propia dimensión.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Estas bromeando? Dime la verdad.

-No para nada es en enserio pero te contare los detalles después que ya voy a entrar y no quiero que nadie me escuche hablando de estas cosas o me tomaran por loco. Les hablo luego –cuelga-.

-No puede ser, enserio voy a volver, ¡Enserio podremos volver! ¡Esto es genial! ¡Al fin volveremos! ¡Hay! Rayos por poco olvido este dolor, mejor me apresuro a bañarme y después tratare de llamar a los otros.

Mientras Jean se recuperaba y se bañaba, Eren no hacía más que platicarle a Rivaille todo lo que habían descubierto la noche anterior, este en cambio casi no prestaba atención a lo que se joven novio decía solamente lo escuchaba cuando se trataba de la forma de volver. La mañana paso entre Rivaille viendo el televisor y Eren atacado por el gato que parecía presentir que pronto se irían pronto Alex regreso y todos salieron después para rumbo al restaurante ya una vez ahí estuvieron trabajando y eventualmente Marco y Jean llegaron también, no fue sino hasta que tuvieron su descanso que al fin pudieron conversar tranquilamente.

-Alex ¿Qué es lo que sucede? Jean solo me ha dicho que está muy emocionado por algo que descubrieron la noche anterior pero no ha querido decirme que es eso.

-Veras mi estimado amigo, ya tenemos la solución a todos nuestros problemas, Jean, Eren y Rivaille ¡Podrán regresar a su hogar!

-¡¿QUUUUUEEEEEEEEE?! ¡¿Eso es cierto mi Jean?!

-Te he dicho que ya no me hables de esa manera, pero si es la verdad aunque ellos no me han explicado.

-(Eren) Ayer mientras usábamos la laptop de Alex, encontramos un anuncio sobre un evento que será en esta ciudad, hay una exposición en un tal Museo de Historia y en el anuncio salía una réplica exacta de la máquina que nos trajo hasta aquí.

-(Jean) ¿Un anuncio? ¿Otra máquina? No les creo hasta que lo vea yo mismo.

Más tarde ese día en el departamento de Alex los amigos veían el anuncio en el que se hablaba sobre una exposición temporal en la que venía incluida una máquina del tiempo que era exactamente la misma en la que ellos llegaron.

-No bueno ahora si les creo.

-(Marco) No puedo ser ¿En serio es como la suya?

-(Levi) Es prácticamente igual a la que hizo la loca de Hanji salvo por una cosa. El círculo gigante de metal que hay en ella no tiene los mismos símbolos que la nuestra, no creo que funcione a menos que intercambiemos esas piezas.

-(Eren) Creo que tiene razón Heichou una vez que la tengamos al alcance tendremos que cambiarlos muy rápidamente y luego llevárnosla para esperar al siguiente día.

-(Alex) ¿Y por qué deberán esperar?

-(Levi) La máquina que hizo Hanji necesitaba de la luz del sol para servir y tenía que ser en su punto más alto, por lo tanto al mediodía.

-(Marco) Pero esa cosa es muy grande como si quiera sacaremos el circulo de la otra habitación sin llamar la atención de nadie, ahora entrar al museo y llevarnos la maquina entera será prácticamente imposible, ni siquiera tenemos un sitio para esconderla hasta el día siguiente por no decir que quizá el clima no coopere así que en realidad no sabemos cuánto tiempo habría que esperar.

-(Eren) ¿Entonces seguiremos atrapados aquí? Esa cosa solo estará otras 2 semanas aquí y después se ira a quien sabe dónde y dudo que podamos seguirla.

-(Jean) Tiene que haber alguna forma de hacer todo esto en el menor tiempo posible, ¡Tenemos que regresar!

-(Alex) Tendré que investigar algunas cosas, sobre como entrar y si podemos hacer algo para moverla, esa cosa es enorme, además también debo averiguar sobre esta máquina todo sobre ella y después. ¡Haber denme mi laptop! Hay que buscar de una vez.

El joven se puso a investigar en el sillón acompañado del gato que miraba curiosamente lo que hacía su dueño, mientras el resto fue a la cocina a comer algo, Marco y Jean preparaban la cena mientras Eren y Rivaille permanecían sentados y el mayor solo trataba de no desesperarse con el constante habla del menor.

-(Eren) Bueno todo indica que si las cosas no salen bien estaremos de vuelta en 2 semanas o antes, ya quiero regresar y volver a ver a todos, apuesto a que Armin y Mikasa deben estar muy preocupados. Mikasa muy enojada con seguridad, jajaja quizá no sería tan malo quedarse aquí.

-(Levi) No importa lo que esa tonto haga, te aseguro que no dejare que te haga daño o si quiera permitirle que se te acerque de más.

-¿Cómo que se me acerque de más Heichou?

-Enserio ¿No te has dado cuenta como ella siempre te mira? ¿De esa forma?

-¿De cuál forma? ¿Mirarme cómo?

-(Jean) ¡Eren! Enserio que eres idiota, solo tú no sabes como ella te ve, todo mundo se da cuenta excepto tú, que desesperación debe tener contigo la pobre. Aunque sé muy bien cómo se debe sentir después de todo ella me gusto durante un tiempo y jamás me hizo caso.

-(Marco) Entonces Jean ¿Ella aun te gusta?

-No para nada, lo mío con ella igual nunca hubiera pasado, todo lo que sentía por ella ya dejó de existir hace mucho, sobre todo cuando comencé a enamorarme de tu yo anterior.

-(Alex) Oigan chicos creo que deberían ver lo que descubrí.

-(Eren) ¿Qué encontraste? Espero sea algo de utilidad.

-Miren estuve investigando sobre esta máquina y encontré algo muy peculiar, según los informes que se tienen siempre ocurren sucesos extraños con esta y muchas otras replicas, en ocasiones se escuchan ruidos, de repente algunas cosas se caen sin motivo aparente mientras otras desaparecen ¡Una maquina incluso se esfumo por completo! Hasta dice que las cámaras de seguridad y aparatos eléctricos dejan de funcionar en estas ocasiones, pero todos estos sucesos siempre ocurren únicamente durante las noches de luna llena particularmente a las 12 de la noche, una vez que esa fase lunar pasa todo regresa a la normalidad y no ocurre nada con ellas hasta la siguiente luna llena, hay quienes dicen que estas máquinas están encantadas y por esa razón muchas han sido desmanteladas o destruidas.

-(Levi) Entonces…¿La máquina funciona sin necesidad de que le cambiemos la pieza?

-(Eren) Podría ser pero de cualquier forma lo mejor es intercambiarla por la nuestra si le dejáramos la que ya tiene quizá sirva pero no sabemos a dónde nos lleve, podría ser a otra dimensión o quien sabe en realidad. Lo que no entiende es porque solo sirve en la noche, la de Hanji necesitaba la luz del día y en su máximo punto.

-(Marco) Bueno si la suya en su mundo requería la luz del sol y a mediodía, quizá aquí es a la inversa durante la noche de luna llena a las 12.

-(Jean) Eso tiene sentido ahora que lo pienso, pero igual no sabemos hasta cuándo será luna llena, ¿Qué tal que ya paso? O no será hasta después que se lleven la máquina, no tenemos forma de saber cuándo será el momento correcto.

-(Alex) Jean, existe una cosita muy bonita y útil llamada INTERNET solo tengo que buscar las fases lunares y sabremos cuando será la siguiente luna llena. Solo debo checar en Google revisar los horarios y valla va a estar lloviendo mañana… ¡Ya está! La próxima luna llena será exactamente dentro de 2 semanas, creo que la noche anterior al día que se la llevaran, además los cielos estarán despejados ese día se apreciara perfectamente la luna, esto significa que esta será su única oportunidad para regresar a su mundo.

-(Jean) 2 semanas ¿he? Al menos aún queda tiempo, podremos seguir disfrutando de la ciudad y también planear nuestro regreso. ¿Pero creo que olvidamos la parte de como entrar a ese museo? Dudo que este abierto hasta la noche.

-(Marco) Yo…yo…yo creo…tener la solución a ese problema.

-(Levi) ¿Enserio? ¿Y entonces la solución es?

-No puedo decírselos aun, primero debo hacer una llamada y espero que la persona que tengo en mente nos pueda ayudar. Aunque bien dijo que nos ayudaría en su regreso.

Como ya se estaba haciendo demasiado tarde Marco y Jean se retiraron mientras el resto ya fue a dormir también, les quedaban dos semanas en este extraño mundo y si las cosas salían en orden pronto los tres regresarían con sus amigos. Al siguiente día la situación fue casi la misma, unos fueron a la escuela mientras otros esperaban su regreso para después ir todos al trabajo, en ese martes al salir de trabajar alguien los estaba esperando en la salida del restaurante.

-(Jean) Diego ¡Qué bueno verte! ¿Pero qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Tu novio hoy en la escuela me conto todo lo que descubrieron y me pido mi ayuda aun no puedo creer la suerte que tienen.

-(Eren) ¿De qué está hablando Marco?

-Diego tiene ciertos contactos con gente importante, entre ellos una persona que trabaja en el museo, le he pedido que tome prestadas las llaves y de esa manera podremos entrar sin ningún problema al museo.

-(Jean) ¡Enserio! ¡Muchas gracias Diego! ¡Eres un gran amigo! ¡Sabia que podíamos confiar en ti!

-Descuiden no hay ningún problema (Amigo…aún me gustas pero ni modo) solo prepárense para esa noche y los ayudare en lo que necesiten.

-(Eren) Bueno de aquí hasta esa noche aún falta mucho, ya la única duda era como entrar y con eso resuelto creo que podremos tomarnos las cosas más tranquilamente a partir de ahora.

Y así como lo dijo Eren fue como ocurrieron las cosas de ahí en adelante, la situación parecía haberse tornado completamente pacifica, la escuela no era muy pesada, el turno en el trabajo parecía pasar cada vez más rápido y Alex ya confiaba lo suficiente en Eren y Rivaille para dejarlos ir a cualquier sitio de la ciudad sin temor a que se fueran a perder o cualquier cosa por el estilo. Durante las mañana Eren, Levi y Jean se reunían para salir a algún lado mientras los demás permanecían en la escuela, aunque no se iban al menos los jóvenes ya estaban comenzando a extrañar la ciudad y sus maravillas pues sabían perfectamente que era poco probable que alguna vez fueran a regresar. Una mañana de viernes ellos estaban tranquilamente paseando en el gran Parque Fundidora pues habían acordado ver a los demás ahí ya que ese día no tendrían trabajo. Ellos estaban paseando cerca de los antiguos y grandes hornos que hay en el parque cerca del rio Santa Catarina.

-(Eren) Wow según el folleto antes aquí era una fábrica muy importante y todo el lugar siempre estaba funcionando, ahora es un parque realmente verde y hermoso, casi parece un bosque en ciertas partes.

-(Jean) Concuerdo en eso Eren este lugar es increíble, todo en esta ciudad, las casas, los automóviles, los parques, hasta las montañas de aquí son increíbles esa llamada el Cerro de la Silla tiene una forma muy impresionante.

-(Levi) No deberían apegarse tanto a este lugar, en poco más de una semana nos iremos y le diremos adiós a este lugar para siempre.

-Lo se Heichou pero aun así aquí me siento muy libre, casi hasta me olvido que puedo transformarme en titán y todas esas cosas pero las recuerdo lo suficiente para saber que tengo que volver y cumplir mi juramente, ¡Matar a todos los titanes! Después de eso iré a ver yo mismo el Mar y luego no sé como pero voy a conseguirme una jirafa.

-Aquí vas otra vez con tus tonterías niño, pero tendré que aguantarlas de todos modos, (Supongo que por eso te amo).

-Hey chicos miren ahí vienen los demás.

Entonces voltearon a ver a en la dirección que apunto Jean y vieron llegar a Marco, Diego, Alex, Andrés y Lily. Cuando ya todos estuvieron juntos Alex les explico que le había contado a sus amigos sobre la solución y se ofrecieron a ayudar en lo que fuera posible, además querían verlos cuando se fueran. Por el resto del día ellos se la pasaron en Fundidora animadamente pues se encontraban en uno de esos momentos en los que nada importa más que pasarla bien en compañía de tus amigos. Esa semana llego a su fin y comenzó su última semana en Monterrey la cual paso aún más rápidamente, ellos trataban de pasar el mayor tiempo posible conociendo diversos lugares de la ciudad, El Mercado Juárez, los museos al centro de la ciudad, divirtiéndose en el cine, saliendo a plazas comerciales, y también tomaron un paseo en bote en el Paseo Santa Lucia, la semana se fue tan rápido como llego y al darse cuenta quedaban solo 3 días para su regreso.

Continuara…

**Bien ya solo falta un capitulo y será el fin de esta historia, descuiden lo haré lo más dramático posible, con aventura, acción, suspenso y por supuesto habrá un gran final sorpresa. A propósito estoy pensando en hacer una segunda temporada pero quiero saber si en verdad la desean así que por favor comenten y denme sus opiniones y disculpen si tardo un poco en publicar el final pero es que ahora estoy trabajando y entro este 12 de marzo a la escuela. Bien dejo de molestarlos y nos veremos en el gran final de ¡Visita al Mundo Real! Hasta pronto J**


	19. Chapter 19 Hola Nos Vamos, Adiós Nos Que

**No estaba muerto estaba haciendo el ultimo capitulo ¡Disfrútenlo! Es muy largo.**

Capítulo 19: Hola Nos Vamos, Adiós Nos Quedamos

Las semanas habían pasado volando y en poco tiempo se cumpliría el mes de que Eren, Jean, y Rivaille hubieran llegado desde la ciudad de Trost hasta llegar a una ciudad de otro mundo llamada Monterrey, con la ayuda de nuevos amigos y la reencarnación de un viejo amigo habían comenzado a trazar el plan para regresar a su propio mundo y ahora estaban a solo 3 días de su regreso. (Viernes por la mañana, departamento de Alex).

-Heichou, aquí ha sido increíble ¿Verdad? Quien diría que por culpa de Hanji terminaríamos en otro mundo, conoceríamos tantas cosas y personas grandiosas y que además de todo eso finalmente pude confesarle mis sentimientos y estemos juntos, cualquiera de nuestros amigos dirá cuando les contemos esto que seguramente todo fue un extraño sueño.

-Si…es verdad…hemos tenido una corta pero muy agradable experiencia en este mundo pero…una vez que regresemos tendremos que volver a nuestros propios deberes, no olvides que somos la legión de Reconocimiento y nuestra misión es salir de los muros para luchar contra los titanes y asegurar la victoria de la humanidad…quizá cuando estemos allá lo mejor será empezar a olvidar las cosas que vivimos aquí.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Pero por que Levi? ¿Por qué deberíamos olvidarlo? ¿Acaso no le gusto este sitio? ¿No te gustaría volver en alguna ocasión? Acaso también… ¿Quieres fingir que lo nuestro no paso? ¿Qué el tiempo que hemos estado juntos solo es como un rato de diversión? ¿Quieres…olvidarme? ¿Vas a tratarme de nuevo como antes? ¿Cómo un niño tonto? ¿Cómo una herramienta que están usando para ganar la batalla? ¿Es eso lo que harás?

-Eres un idiota…cuando me refería a olvidar quise decir que no podremos volver, ¿Te imaginas lo que sería capaz de hacer la gente al saber que la maquina puede llevarlos a un mundo donde estarían a salvo? Podría iniciarse una anarquía y hasta terminaríamos provocando problemas a las personas de aquí, lo que quiero decir es que tal vez debamos destruir la maquina poco después de volver, pero de una cosas si estoy seguro Eren, no te podría dejar y pretender que nada de lo nuestro ocurrió, -lo besa- cuando regresemos me asegurare de que todos entiendan que ahora estamos juntos y nadie ni siquiera la loca que tienes por hermana podrá interponerse entre nosotros.

-Heichou…¡Lo Amo! Perdóneme por dudar de usted, es que pensé que en serio me dejaría al volver y me olvidarías. Juro que siempre estaré a su lado sin importar lo que pase.

-Yo también te lo juro Eren, siempre vamos a estar juntos y una vez que todo termine tendremos una vida feliz y sin preocupaciones.

-Espero que así sea, pero Heichou ¿Enserio no quisiera volver alguna vez?

-No lo sé Eren, tendría que pensarlo muy bien, la vida aquí es más segura pero también muy distinta…

-De todos modos, es un gran lugar para vivir, te imaginas a nosotros dos viviendo aquí, seguro que Mikasa se enloquecería si le dijéramos eso, incluso sería capaz de seguirnos jajajajaja.

-Eren… a ti… ¿Te gustaría quedarte a vivir aquí?

-Yo… bueno… no estoy muy seguro en realidad… ciertamente estaríamos a salvo pero no puedo dejar mis asuntos inconclusos halla, tengo promesas que cumplir y cosas por hacer, es por eso que a pesar de todo yo en verdad quiero regresar y quiero que este conmigo mientras cumplo esos sueños y metas.

-Eres bastante infantil aun sabes…aun así tienes buenos motivos y tu intención es noble, podrías vivir felizmente aquí, pero prefieres sacrificar la posibilidad de una larga vida feliz a la de una muerte horrible en poco tiempo, pero no te importa mientras este junto a ti eres un niño bastante tonto, sin embargo me gusta eso de ti, sabía que no cometía un error cuando acepte que me gustabas. Y te lo aseguro…te protegeré sin importar lo que pase.

Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá, sus rostros cada vez más cerca, prácticamente podían sentir la respiración del otro y justo cuando ambos estaban por darse un beso que consagraría todas esas palabras y juramentos escucharon como se abrió la puerta de golpe y alguien entraba con un gran grito haciendo que se separaran inmediatamente ambos con la cara enrojecida.

-(Alex) ¡Ya volví! Adivinen hable con la gerente y nosotros no tendremos que trabajar hoy, en cambio los otros dos si, ¿Han visto a Kile? Traje su comida… ¿Se encuentran bien? O ¿Por qué están así? ¿Kile le volvió a arañar la cara a Eren?

-No, no me hizo eso Alex, lo que pasa es que…yo…¡Estaba llorando! Si eso le decía a Rivaille que estaba triste porque tal vez nunca volvamos y él me estaba abrazando y más o menos intentando calmarme.

-Ok…ustedes dos son un par de raros para mí, bien ayúdenme a desempacar las cosas que traje y comenzare a preparar el almuerzo –Miau- el gato entra desde afuera- ¿Kile? ¿Dónde andabas de vago esta vez gato gordo? –Miau- ¿Maullar es lo único que sabes hacer? –Miau-.

-¡AAAAAAA! ¡QUITENMELOOOOOOO! ¡ALEX AYUDAAAAAAA!

-Hay el gato sabes que ya pronto te vas y por eso te araña, no te preocupes solo está aprovechando el tiempo que le queda contigo.

-¡Heichou Ayúdeme!

-Ah ya veo que si correrías riesgo si te quedaras a vivir aquí. (Quizá la vida en este lugar no sea tan segura y pacifica como pensaba).

Mientras ellos tres se disponían a preparar el almuerzo, en el restaurante Jean y Marco recién se enteraban de que sus amigos no vendrían ese día. Sin nada que hacer al respecto sencillamente continuaron con su trabajo, en el descanso que tuvieron salieron un momento del restaurant para poder platicar y estar a solas un rato.

-Ya solo quedan tres días, no puedo creer lo rápido que paso el tiempo, hace un mes una científica loca me envió aquí y al principio maldije mi suerte por quedar atapado con ese par de idiotas, pero irónicamente al venir aquí termine volviéndome a topar contigo Marco ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que eso ocurriera?

-Menos de las que se podrían decir Jean, pero es sin duda una señal de que estamos destinados a estar juntos después de todo ni siquiera la muerte ha podido separarnos.

-Es verdad pero ahora…es posible…que nos…separemos de nuevo, una vez que regrese no sé si podré volver alguna vez, Rivaille me dijo que lo más seguro es destruir la maquina apenas regresemos, si es así quizá jamás volvamos a vernos.

-Jean pero tú a pesar de todo ¿Quieres regresar? Aunque al fin estamos juntos ¿Te iras? ¿Me dejaras y nunca volverás?

-Yo…creo que… si… no deseo hacerlo pero, hay que regresar, este no es mi mundo y no creo que aunque me quede aquí podre adaptarme del todo, después de todo nosotros para enviar un mensaje teníamos que escribirlo y este podía tardar semanas en llegar, en cambio aquí tu solo debes usar un celular y en menos de un minuto puedes hablar con alguien que esté muy lejos. Sencillamente…soy muy viejo para este mundo tan moderno, tengo que volver a mi tiempo.

-¿Y yo que? ¿No soy importante para ti? ¿Te iras solo por eso?

-Marco…yo…no quiero dejarte, pensé en pedirte que volvieras conmigo, que comenzáramos una nueva vida pero después recordé lo que tengo que enfrentar allá, recordé la razón por la que te perdí y decidí que no me puedo arriesgar a que eso ocurra otra vez, prefiero que te quedes aquí y saber que estarás vivo y a salvo en vez de que vengas conmigo y estar ante la posibilidad latente de que morirías en caso de que los titanes entren de nuevo.

-Pero si tú te vas entonces puedes morir y lo más importante jamás volveremos a vernos. ¿Tienes idea de cómo me hace sentir eso? Jean…enserio que no te entiendo, vas a morir si regresas, te perderé si te vas ¡Ah! Bien sabía que tenía que hacer todo lo posible para evitar que tú y los demás supieran sobre la exposición del museo.

-Marco mira entiendo tu enojo pero un momento… ¿Qué? ¿Evitar que nos enteráramos? Marco ¡¿Tu sabias sobre la otra máquina?!

-Si lo sabía, una vez que salimos juntos vi un anuncio donde estaban promocionando la exposición y no me quedo duda que era exactamente igual a la suya.

-¡¿Pero por qué no me lo dijiste?! ¿Cuál fue la razón? ¡¿Pudimos habernos enterado de la solución desde antes?! ¿Por qué te guardaste algo así?

-Porque… bien sabía que decidirías irte, por eso pensé que lo mejor era evitar que lo supieran, el tiempo pasaría, se llevarían esa cosa y de ese modo habrías perdido tu oportunidad de volver, te quedarías conmigo y te tendría para siempre a mi lado.

-Marco…tu…

-(María) Chicos necesito que vuelvan al trabajo ya termino su turno.

-Jean…yo…

-Hablaremos después ¿De acuerdo?

Marco sabía que acababa de decir cosas que nadie debía saber, lo único que le quedaba claro era que acababa de traicionar la confianza de Jean y que ahora su novio podría tener una razón aún más grande para irse. Esto solo podía hacerlo sentir que perdería definitivamente a Jean y esto también significaba que ahora tenía que hacer todo lo que fuera necesario con tal de mantenerlo a su lado, solo faltaban 3 días y se aseguraría de que Jean no lograra regresar. Mientras con Eren y Rivaille, ellos habían decidido salir el resto del día para pasar el tiempo juntos y disfrutar el poco tiempo que les quedaba en este mundo. (Lugar Plaza Adana Lincoln).

-Heichou ¿Cómo cree que reaccionen todos al enterarse de lo nuestro?

-Probablemente de forma alterada y loca, sobre todo de tu hermanastra.

-No entiendo por qué su odio por ella, si ahora que lo pienso supongo que ella siempre ha querido estar conmigo de la forma en que estoy con usted pero le aseguro que eso jamás ocurriría, además no se…bueno ella…en ocasiones me da un poco de miedo y no podría verla más allá de ser mi hermana. A lo que quiero llegar es que no tiene por qué sentir celos por ella y tampoco debe tenerle odio eterno, a final de cuentas ella deberá aceptar lo nuestro quiera o no.

-Espero que lo haga, no quisiera tener que ensuciar mis cuchillas con su sangre si debo enfrentarla, la sangre es muy difícil de limpiar.

-Sabe, hay momentos que no se si ama más a la limpieza o a mí.

-Es a ti mocoso idiota, si soy muy estricto en cuanto a mantener limpias las cosas, pero sin importar eso te prefiero un millón de veces a ti. Eren…Te amo…y nunca vallas a dudar eso.

-Heichou…¡Yo también lo amo! –Golpe- ¡Hay! ¿Por qué me pego en la cabeza? ¿Ahora que hice o solo lo hizo por costumbre?

-No grites cosas así niño, hay mucha gente en este lugar y no quiero que nos volvamos el centro de atención pero desgraciadamente al regresar lo seremos por mucho tiempo.

-Bueno…supongo que tiene razón no debí gritarlo jaja, es solo que estoy muy feliz y en ocasiones eso me es difícil ocultarlo, pero descuide comenzare a controlar mis emociones.

-Tranquilo, tampoco es como que lo que acabas de hacer fuera tan grave…mira te propongo algo, entremos al cine que está en esta plaza comercial y tratemos de relajarnos viendo una película.

-Es una excelente idea Levi, ¿Pero cuál veremos? Hay muchas y en realidad no estamos muy seguros de que tratan.

-Escuche hace unos días hablar a unas personas sobre una película llamada Godzilla la cual acaban de estrenar, creo que podríamos verla.

-¿Pero de que tratara?

-No lo sé el nombre no da ninguna idea, igual mientras la vemos averiguaremos de que trata.

La pareja fue al cine y después de conseguir los boletos y las palomitas entraron a la sala de proyección sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que verían. El viernes terminaba, la noche se volvía más presente y por toda la ciudad se escuchaba a personas festejando por la llegada del fin de semana, los autos conducían a gran velocidad y la gente se dirigía a sus fiestas o sus hogares, en casa Alex estaba en compañía de Andrés y Lily que vinieron a terminar un proyecto escolar y ahora los tres se relajaban comiendo una pizza y viendo una película de terror, en tanto el gato Kile se encontraba durmiendo en el suelo cuando repentinamente se levantó y corrió a la puerta rasguñando desesperadamente como si quisiera salir.

-(Andrés) ¿Qué les pasa a tu gato Alex?

-(Lily) ¿Quera ir al baño? ¿O recordó que tenía una cita?

-Ese gato gordo jamás tendría una cita y su baño esta acá dentro, probablemente solo está buscando llamar la atención, igual dejen abro quizá sea otra pizza.

Pero al abrir se encontró con Rivaille y Eren el cual fue más recibido por los arañazos del gato que ahora lo había tumbado al suelo.

-(Levi) (Ese gato, si pudiera manipular su odio asesino por Eren y canalizarlo en un odio asesino por Hanji podría convertirse en mi más leal soldado. Además los titanes no irían por él podría servir como explorador).

-¡Porque tu gato me quiere muerto!

-(Lily) Tal vez sencillamente tiene un odio asesino contigo, aunque bueno sé muy bien cómo es eso yo lo tuve con mi exnovio cuando supe que me engaño, pero no lo arañaba sencillamente le robe su celular antes de dejarlo y le mande mensajes a todas las chicas con las que andaba, les puse cosas como ¡Eres la perras más fácil del mundo! Después supe que una de ellas lo ataco con un cuchillo.

-(Andrés) ¿Y qué hiciste con su celular?

-¿Cuál crees que es el que tengo ahora?

-(Alex) Bien dejemos el tema del odio, Levi Eren nos acompañan estamos comiendo y viendo películas de terror.

-(Levi) Ya venimos de ver una película gracias.

-(Andrés) ¿Y cuál fue la película que vieron?

-(Eren) Una de un monstro enorme llamado Godzilla, fue realmente increíble esa cosa era más grande que el mismo titán colosal.

-(Andrés) A…me alegro…que se divirtieran (¡Hijos de su puta madre! ¡Fueron a verla y yo no tengo dinero para ir! ¡Hay no puede ser!).

-(Lily) Aun así vengan a ver está con nosotros, les aseguro que la película de [Rec] les va a encantar, fue la mejor película de terror en su momento.

-(Levi) Bien ya que no hay de otra, lo mejor será aprovechar la situación.

Los 5 estaban en la sala empezando a ver la película y para dar más ambiente apagaron las luces, Alex les dijo que era para dar una mejor sensación al verla. Lo que para Eren y Rivaille comenzó como un típico programa de noticias termino tornándose como una de las cosas más aterradoras que jamás habían visto, el joven estaba escondiéndose detrás del mayor pero sin dejar de ver. Cuando ya finalmente termino y se volvieron a encender las luces, Lily se fue pues ya habían llegado por ella y Andrés se quedo a dormir con los demás. Cuando ya era de noche Alex estaba en su cama durmiendo tranquilamente con su gato, Andrés dormía en el sillón y en el otro cuarto Rivaille dormía plácidamente mientras Eren permanecía sujeto a las sabanas y con los ojos muy abiertos, en l cabeza del pobre las imágenes seguían muy presentes y le imposibilitaban dormir.

-(Ahora que lo pienso este lugar también es un edificio como el de la película, y también es de noche como en la película, y un piso más abajo también vive una anciana sola como en la película…¡Voy a morir!).

El joven únicamente y aprovechando que el otro dormía profundamente se tomó la libertad de abrazarlo, al menos eso lo hacía sentir más protegido y a salvo. La noche paso y a la distancia se podía apreciar la luz del sol comenzando a salir y lentamente cubriendo a la ciudad, el sábado había llegado y ahora solo faltaban dos días para su regreso. En el departamento de Marco las cosas habían estado muy tensas a su regreso después del trabajo, por el resto del día Jean se encerró en la habitación y aunque el otro trato muchas veces de hacerlo salir todo fue en vano y termino durmiendo en la sala, ahora él sabía que Jean estaba completamente enojado con el pero que al menos saldría esta mañana para desayunar y aprovecharía esa oportunidad para poner las cosas en orden y de ser necesario asegurar la permanencia de Jean a su lado.

-Am…Jean…será mejor que salgas ya…he preparado el desayuno…estoy seguro que te gustara comer unos Hot Cakes…vamos amor…ya sala de ahí quieres. Es muy incomodó hablar contigo desde el otro lado de la puerta y que me sigas ignorando. Jean por favor sal…si sales estaré en la mesa.

-Y en otras noticias hay un gran atascamiento vehicular en el centro de la ciudad, un autobús público se impactó contra otro autobús privado en el que viajaba una procesión de monjas irónicamente las monjas fueron quienes amenazaron al chofer del otro camión con llevar este caso hasta la corte-.

-¡Ese loco por poco nos mata! ¡Es un peligro para la sociedad!-

-Estas cosas solo pueden pasar en el centro de la ciudad, me alegro no tener que ir para ese lado hoy.

-Oye…Marco…

-¿Ah? Oh Jean…al fin saliste.

-¿Puedo…puedo sentarme a comer contigo?

-Adelante, si quieres puedo ponerlos a calentar un poco ya que deben haberse enfriado.

-No te preocupes por eso, así están bien.

-Jean…aprovechando que ahora podemos hablar…yo… ¿Quisiera pedirte perdón? Entiendo que no fue correcto el ocultarles esa información…es solo que…yo…tengo miedo de perderte…y saber que te iras solo…solo…me rompe el corazón.

-Mira yo…sé cómo te sientes…a mí tampoco me gustaría tener que alejarme de ti…pero es lo correcto…a final de cuentas este no es mi mundo. Lo más sensato y lógico es que yo regrese al mío y tú te quedes aquí. Sencillamente…no podremos seguir juntos.

-Entiendo…veo…lo que pasa…sencillamente…¡¿Lo que quieres es alejarte de mi verdad?! Eso es lo que pretendes.

-Mar-Marco ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué reaccionas de esa forma? –se levanta y retrocede hasta la pared-.

-Ahora entiendo todo, lo que pasa es que no quieres seguir estando conmigo ¿Cierto? Es por eso que quieres volver a ese mundo tuyo –se levanta y lo toma por los hombros con fuerza- ¡Solo quieres abandonarme y olvidarme! ¡Todo fue un juego para ti! Pero algo si te aseguro Jean, no permitiré que te vayas jamás, ¡Te quedaras conmigo y nunca regresaras!

-Marco…tu…¡Eres un demente!

-Si lo soy, pero un demente loco por ti, trate de que te quedaras conmigo por las buenas pero tú sigues queriendo escapar, así que tendré que mantenerte oculto en algún sitio para que no te encuentren y no puedas salir. Pero antes de eso –comienza a besarla con lujuria- voy a disfrutar nuestro rato a solas.

-¡Detente! ¡No quiero! ¡No me hagas esto! ¡Tú no eres Marco! ¡Tú eres un demonio! ¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Nooooo!

-¡JEAN! ¡JEAN! ¡Despierta ya!

-¡Déjame ir!

-¡Jean Despierta! –Le da una bofetada-.

-¿Ah? ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué paso? ¿Marco? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues venía a decirte que salieras a desayunar, pero no me abrías y solo te escuche como comenzabas a gritar como si estuvieras atrapado y alguien te hiciera algo, así que empuje la puerta hasta que cedió y te encontré gritando y pateando, te tuve que dar un golpe para que reaccionaras ya que no me hacías ningún caso.

-Espera…eso significa…que todo…¿Fue un sueño?

-Más bien diría que tenías una pesadilla por como estabas, ¿Qué estabas soñando que te asusto tanto?

-Yo bueno, no era nada de importancia, solo estoy nervioso por el regreso.

-Ay…ya veo…era eso…bien…mejor arréglate y acompáñame a desayunar.

-Si en seguida iré, no te preocupes.

-Unos minutos después-

-Y en otras noticias hay un gran atascamiento vehicular en el centro de la ciudad, un autobús público se impactó contra otro autobús privado en el que viajaba una procesión de monjas irónicamente las monjas fueron quienes amenazaron al chofer del otro camión con llevar este caso hasta la corte-.

-¡Ese loco por poco nos mata! ¡Es un peligro para la sociedad!-

-(Bueno al menos esto si se volvió verdad).

-Jean ven ya están aquí tus HotCakes.

-Muchas gracias Marco, enserio que eres el mejor cocinero que he conocido, podría comer lo que prepares por el resto de mi vida y seria eternamente feliz.

-Jean…hay algo que quiero decirte…mira…sé cuánto anhelas el regresar con los tuyos y entiendo eso bastante bien, pero yo preferiría que te quedaras aquí conmigo…sin embargo ya entendí que eso no será posible, por eso les ayudare en todo lo que pueda pero no estaré contigo al momento de partir…no soportaría ver cómo te vas sabiendo que no regresaras. Así que no estaré contigo en ese momento.

-Pero, pero, pero yo creí que me pedirías que me quedara, que me obligarías a permanecer junto a ti, yo pensé que te portarías como antes muy posesivo e irracional.

-Yo también pensé que reaccionaria así, pero tienes razón en que debía cambiar en ese sentido, Jean tú me ayudaste a controlarme a mí mismo y no ser tan impulsivo, me has vuelto mejor persona, ahora incluso soy amigo de Diego después de que él y yo quedamos muy mal, Jean tu eres una gran persona…y estoy seguro que allá te necesitan, es por eso que no te detendré, sería una manera de agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí.

-Yo…yo…no sé qué decir ni cómo reaccionar a esto.

Antes de que pudiera seguir pensándolo Jean solo sintió como unas manos sujetaban las suyas y después recibían un beso, al voltear solo vio a Marco sonriéndole.

-Sencillamente disfrutemos juntos el tiempo que nos queda.

-Eso sería realmente maravilloso.

Mientras ellos dos se disponían a terminar su desayuno y a disfrutar el tiempo que les quedaba, en otros lados un joven se encontraba viajando en un camión que lo llevaría hasta el centro de la ciudad al bajar comenzó a buscar varias cosas entre muchos de los puestos en la ciudad, al mismo tiempo hacia un repaso de su vida hasta ahora.

-(Mi nombre es Alex, solía tener una vida tranquila estudiando carrera de veterinaria y trabajando de mesero en un restaurante, vivo en un departamento acompañado únicamente por mi gato Kile, sin embargo de alguna manera que aun no entiendo he terminado ayudando a tres extraños que dicen ser de otra dimensión y que ahora finalmente después de un mes parece que podrán volver, esta situación ha sido de lo más peculiar pues he tenido que hacer muchas cosas para asegurarme de que no se metan en problemas pero todo indica que ha sido imposible, ellos han salido y conocido la ciudad y ahora hasta parece que encontraron la reencarnación de un amigo suyo aquí…¿Quién diría que me tocaría vivir todas estas cosas? Pero conforme el final de todo esto se acerca creo que en realidad ha sido una gran experiencia ¿Me pregunto si cuando todo vuelva a la normalidad podre acostumbrarme a ella? Quizá ya me acostumbre más a estas situaciones y regresar a mí vida anterior resultara muy extraño…de cualquier forma esto sucedería ellos volverán a ese mundo tan extraño, pero si las cosas allá son como me han dicho quizá podría ayudarles un poco con ciertos conocimientos…Eren con que tu amigo Armin tiene curiosidad del mundo exterior…creo que se sobre algo que podría gustarle mucho).

-¡Ese sujeto es una Amenaza! ¡Es el Diablo! ¡El Diablo!

-(¿Enserio todavía no pueden mover los camiones del accidente? Pero que locura, bueno tomare una foto ¡Selfie!)

Alex había publicado la foto en Facebook y continuo su camino por el centro, no muy lejos de ahí Diego se encontraba en el Museo de Historia Mexicana visitando la exposición y tratando de averiguar como cambiarían la pieza de la máquina y como conseguirían que funcionara.

-(Dios mío esta cosa nos llevara tiempo, tendremos que estar aquí mínimo una hora antes de que den las doce para poder cambiar las piezas y solo esperar para ver si funciona o no, rayos ya estoy cansado aún es muy temprano, mejor iré a comer algo por ahí).

El joven salió del museo y continúo su rumbo en busca de alguna tienda, un restaurante o un oxxo lo que sea que pudiera calmar su hambre y ayudarlo a despejar su mente por un rato.

-(Mi nombre es Diego, soy un estudiante de la facultad de Fisico-Matematicas y mi vida era tranquila y común, únicamente estudiaba así que me quedaba tiempo libre y quizá esto fue lo que llevo a buscar tener una relación. Después de que mi relación anterior paso de ser un sueño a una pesadilla decidí que pensaría mejor de quien me enamoraba y hace poco fue cuando lo vi, Jean con su cara frustrada y pareciendo un cachorro abandonado en medio de ciudad universitaria, decidí ayudarle y aproveche para darle un beso y pedirle que fuéramos novio pero…resulto que Jean ya era novio de mi exnovio Marco, tras tratar de convencer a Jean de que mejor estuviera conmigo termine descubriendo por ahí que él y sus amigos no son de este mundo y que están atrapados por causa de una loca. Me he unido a ellos y los demás en buscar la forma de hacerlos volver y finalmente encontramos la máquina que solucionara todo).

Diego había entrado a un oxxo que estaba cerca y después de comprar unas papas y un refresco salió de la tienda, estaba tan ocupado con sus pensamientos que el joven no se dio cuenta que estaba en curso de colisión con otra persona.

-(Hay Jean…me sigues gustando…pero a ti te gusta el tonto de Marco, me pregunto cómo habrían sido las cosas si en vez de que te toparas primero con él me hubiera topado yo primero contigo, seguramente habrías dicho que si a mi propuesta y estaríamos los dos junt…) ¡Hay! ¿Qué rayos?

El chico y la otra persona cayeron al suelo debido al golpe y solo cuando Diego se levantó se dio cuenta que había chocado contra una chica y rápidamente se dispuso a ayudarle.

-Disculpe señorita, es que no vi por donde iba y termine topando con usted.

-No descuida no hay prob…espera…yo te conozco… ¿eres Diego verdad?

-Ah eres tú Lily, disculpa que no te reconociera solo estaba muy ocupado con mis propios asuntos y no te vi.

-Tranquilo igual no pasó nada, yo también venia distraída y debía haberme fijado que te acercabas.

-Oye Lily dime ¿Qué estás haciendo tu por aquí? Se supone que nos reuniremos hasta mañana para ayudar a los otros a regresar.

-Amigo no todo en la vida gira en torno a esos dos jóvenes y el anciano, yo también tengo mi vida y hay cosas que debo hacer, por ahora solo me dirigía a Plaza Morelos por que quede de verme ahí con unas amigas. Oye aprovechando que estas aquí, ¿Podrías acompañarme hasta llegar? Es que no me gusta que los viejos siempre se me queden viendo y como ando sola no falta que alguno intente acercárseme.

-Bien te acompañare, descuida que yo te protejo de cualquier loco.

-Hay muchísimas gracias.

Lily le dio un beso en la mejilla lo cual sorprendió un poco a Diego pero volvió en si rápidamente para evitar que ella se diera cuenta, mientras iban caminando platicaban animadamente de cualquier cosa, desde la situación en la que todos habían quedado envueltos así como cualquier trivialidad como sus gustos y sus sueños, sus metas y sus recuerdos, sin darse cuenta ambos llegaron rápidamente a plaza Morelos y fue cuando tuvieron que despedirse.

-Gracias por acompañarme Diego.

-No fue nada, para eso están los amigos.

-Si…jijiji…amigos…oye ten este es mi número de celular y mi cuenta en Facebook, sabes eres muy divertido deberíamos reunirnos solo tú y yo para pasear juntos un rato y divertirnos por ahí. Bueno ya debo irme te veré mañana en el museo.

-Adiós cuídate…(Lily…que bonito nombre).

La mañana pasó rápidamente y ya eran las dos de la tarde, Andrés y Alex se encontraban en casa del primero que lo había invitado a jugar videojuegos.

-Muere, muere, muere maldito zombie, ¡Hijo de tu puta madre!

-Cómo es que te ves tan calmado por fuera pero por dentro pareces un demente Alex.

-Tengo muchas facetas que no conoces mi estimado amigo. Puedo ser muy tranquilo o un maniático dependiendo de la situación.

-Lo cual ha quedado muy evidente con todo lo que ha paso este último mes, aun parece que fue apenas ayer que nos contaste sobre esos tres locos que llegaron de la nada y que has tenido que cuidarlos.

-Lo se ha sido un tormento, pero creo que ahora que todo está por volver a la normalidad hasta los extrañare. Aunque creo que Kile los extrañara más, por lo menos a Rivaille pues parece tenerle afecto y quizá a Eren pero porque ya no podrá rasguñarle la cara.

-Tu gato debió ser asesino profesional en su vida pasada, lo que no me explico es porque odia tanto a ese chico, esta mañana en tu casa lo primero que hizo fue morderle la pierna y lo hizo caerse para después rasguñarlo.

-Según escuche una vez a Jean mi gato parece tener una personalidad parecida a la del capitán Rivaille cuando conoció a Eren, oyes Andrés mira Marco supuestamente es la reencarnación de un amigo suyo…¿Y si Kile es la reencarnación de Rivaille pero regreso en forma de gato? Eso explicaría por qué lo ataca.

-Amigo te estas volviendo loco, la gente no regresa como animales y además si Kile fuera reencarnación de ese tipo y tuviera todos sus recuerdos ya lo habríamos descubierto con todo lo que pasa aquí.

-Sí creo que tienes razón…

TinTinTin Game Over un zombie te ha matado.

-¡A su puta Madre! ¡Nunca paso este nivel! ¡Ya estoy Harto!

Alex enloquecía revolcándose en el suelo y Andrés aprovechaba para tomarle fotos mientras pensaba que quedaría un excelente Selfie que subiría a su Face. El día continuaba su curso y a eso de las cinco de la tarde Eren y Levi se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad, ambos habían decidido entrar a un edificio llamado el Mercado Juárez el cual por dentro parecía un lugar de otro mundo pues habían muchas cosas extrañas por todos lados.

-Heichou quizá deberíamos irnos, este no creo que sea el mejor lugar para pasar nuestros últimos días en la ciudad.

-¡Con estas hierbas mi señor podrá dejar impecable y con un agradable aroma de limpio cualquier lugar en que lo use!

-¿Cómo cuánto cuesta? Quiero saber que más tiene.

-Heichou…por qué siempre me ignora por productos de limpieza baratos.

-¡Oye Eren!

-¿Qué? ¡Ha! ¡Jean eres tú! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-He venido con Marco que dijo que compraría unas cosas para la cena y terminamos llegando a este mercado, ¿Me imagino que tú y Rivaille también están buscando algo para comer no?

-Pues no exactamente, solo paseábamos y pues quisimos ver aquí y ahora está ocupado revisando unas clases de hierbas raras.

-¡Hey Jean! Tengo que salir me llamo un amigo y dijo que le van a poner una infracción a mi carro, a que bueno Eren está aquí, quédate con él por favor no tardare en regresar. ¡Estaré de vuelta en unos minutos!

-¡Está bien Marco aquí estaré! Bueno parece que ambos hemos quedado solos.

-Si supongo que tienes razón, ¿Qué deberíamos hacer por mientras?

-¡Vamos gente acérquense! ¡Revisen que les deparara el futuro! ¡Las cartas nos dirán que será de ustedes! ¡Acérquense y descúbranlo!

-¿Lectura de cartas? ¿Saber el futuro? Eso parece una farsa.

-Lo se Jean, pero igual no es como que tengamos mucho que hacer, igual nos sirve para distraernos un rato. Vallamos a ver que nos dice el futuro.

Ambos jóvenes fueron al local donde les atendió una señora, decidieron que lo harían juntos así que la mujer les dijo que cada uno tomara una carta y la última a elección de ellos, en este caso Jean tomo la tercera. Una vez que las mujer puso las cartas en la mesa procedió a voltear la primera que era de Eren. (Nota Nekoboy: no conozco nada de estas cartas y ya busque pero no hay alguna que se aplique a mis ideas así que voy a dejarlo a la imaginación tanto la imagen como significado).

-Bien revisemos la primera carta ¡Oh! La carta del camino y el signo de interrogación. Puedo intuir gracias a esto que ustedes dos han viajado desde muy lejos, dejando atrás su hogar y han llegado aquí sin tener la menor idea de cómo.

-(Eren) E-es-eso ¡Eso es verdad!

-(Jean) Increíble en verdad esto funciona.

-Pues claro si no soy una estafadora, pero veamos la siguiente carta. Muy bien la carta del sol al amanecer. Esto significa que a pesar de los contratiempos que han tenido han encontrado personas que les han ayudado enormemente y que inclusive hasta ya encontraron el amor.

-(Jean) Es cierto las cosas han sido de esa manera.

-(Eren) ¡Por favor señora! Siga con la última carta.

-Muy bien revisemos la última, ¡Ooooh! ¡La carta de la luna llena con el corazón dividido! Esto no es algo tan agradable como las cosas anteriores.

-(Jean) ¿A qué se refiere con eso? ¿Qué es lo que significa?

-Muy bien esta carta significa que tendrán un acontecimiento de suma importancia durante la próxima luna llena que será mañana, algo que será un momento decisivo en sus vidas, una oportunidad que de no tomarla podrían perderla para siempre, estarán sujetos a decidir entre las cosas que ya conocen o la posibilidad de un nuevo comienzo, el corazón significa que tendrán que decidir en el amor, si desean permanecer junto a esa persona para siempre o dejarla. De cualquier caso mañana ambos deberán tomar esa decisión.

-(Jean) Esto…esto no puede ser posible.

-Está en las cartas joven, es completamente posible, bueno su turno termino, gracias vuelvan pronto, que pase el siguiente cliente.

-Hey Jean, ¿crees que lo que dijo esa señora sea verdad? Respecto a lo de mañana.

-No lo sé Jaeger, pero acertó en las primeras dos cartas así que bien podría tener razón en cuanto a la última. Pero de ser ese el caso.

-Significa que mañana tendremos que decidir absolutamente todo nuestro futuro…estar con quien amamos o no.

-Así es pero…

-¡Hey Jean ya regrese!

-Marco que bueno que estas aquí. Sabes hay algo que debería decirte…

-Sera en otra ocasión mi amor tenemos que irnos deje el auto estacionado justo en frente del mercado y los camioneros se están molestando. –Lo toma de la mano y salen corriendo- Nos vemos mañana Eren salúdame a Levi.

-Oh claro…(No hay duda que este Marco es muy diferente al otro). Hey Heichou ¿Dónde está? Ya vámonos de aquí que me estoy aburriendo.

Después de un poco de insistencia Eren logro convencer a Rivaille de que se fueran de ese extraño mercado y tomaron un camión para regresar a la casa de Alex. El sábado estaba completando su ciclo la luz del día se desvanecía mientras la oscuridad de la noche se hacía más presente con cada segundo que pasaba. Estaban dando ya las nueve de la noche y en muchas partes de la ciudad la gente aprovechaba para hacer carne asada y tomar cerveza mientras veían algún evento por televisión. Jean que se encontraba observando desde la ventana del departamento podía notar claramente como la gente parecía disfrutar animadamente olvidando todas sus preocupaciones por un rato y concentrándose solamente en disfrutar el momento.

-(Ojala también pudiéramos hacer cosas así allá, este mundo es mucho mejor y más alegre que el nuestro, me pregunto si lo que dijo esa señora será verdad, en ese caso yo decidiré…)

-Jean amor ya está lista la cena, te prepare unas hamburguesas.

-Muchas gracias Marco, sabes estuve observando a la gente de allá fuera y todo mundo estaba preparando carne que olía muy deliciosa.

-Si es carne asada, quizá el próximo sábado pueda preparart…

-…

-…

-Disculpa Marco…yo no debí preguntar nada lo siento.

-No tranquilo no pasa nada, es solo que no puedo creer que te iras mañana, aun había muchas cosas que quería que hiciéramos juntos y sencillamente no nos queda tiempo. Que injusta puede ser la vida ¿no lo crees? Aunque no hay nada que podamos hacer en realidad.

-Si lo se…yo también hay tanto que quiero contarte…pero no se podrá.

-Bueno olvidémonos de esas cosas, vamos hay que pasar un buen rato y de paso celebrar que lograras regresar con los tuyos, en serio Jean debes tener la mejor suerte del mundo. No creo que cualquier viajero entre dimensiones logre regresar a su mundo en tan buenas circunstancias.

-Tienes razón Marco, hay que estar contentos y no preocuparse, mañana será un gran día y hay que estar lo mejor posible.

Ambos jóvenes continuaron su cena mientras veían la televisión y de paso aprovechaban para darse algunos besos, mientras tanto con Eren y Levi ellos estaban planeando todos los asuntos para el día de mañana en compañía de Alex, el plan tenía que ser perfecto y sin equivocaciones, no habría una segunda oportunidad todo tendría que quedar perfectamente a la primera. Ahora estaban a solo un día de su regreso y las horas que quedaban del sábado pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pronto se escuchó el reloj de Alex marcando las doce de la noche, el domingo comenzaba oficialmente y con eso su ultimo día en este mundo.

-(Rivaille) Ahora solo faltan 24 horas para regresar.

-(Eren) No puedo creerlo finalmente ha llegado el día, finalmente todo terminara.

-(Alex) Ósea que finalmente mi vida volverá a la normalidad.

-Miau.

-Kile gato ya apareciste –carga al gato- bien lo mejor es dormir ahora que podemos, les espera un día muy agitado a ustedes dos y su amigo.

-Ya lo creo Alex, bueno Heichou mejor descansemos ahora.

-Bien supongo que igual ya no hay nada que podamos hacer por ahora, vamos a dormir niño. No quiero que mañana no puedas ayudarnos en nada por morir de sueño. Así que procura dormirte de inmediato.

-Está bien Levi, juro que no le causare ningún problema el día de hoy.

-Podrían dejar de hablar y acostarse de una vez, algunos queremos dormir ya.

Las primeras horas del domingo pasaron en la noche y nadie despertó hasta que dieron las ocho de la mañana, el día finalmente había llegado hoy sería el día en que volverían a su mundo, el día que habían esperado durante tanto tiempo, el ultimo día que pasarían en este extraño mundo y esta extraña ciudad, pero para un joven con cabello bicolor también significaba que sería el último día que estaría con su amor. Una parte de él no quería que llegara ese día pero esto era inevitable y ahora tendría que enfrentarse a los hechos, lo que era aún pero es que su novio no estaría con el cuándo partiera. El joven seguía acostado mientras era abrazado por el otro y lo único que hacía era ver la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana, en su cabeza solamente se repetía una frase.

-(Finalmente…el momento ha llegado).

-Amor… ¿ya despertaste?

-Oh…si Marco…deja me levanto…sabes me gustaría tomar una ducha primero así que mejor no me esperes a desayunar, ya comeré algo después.

-Está bien como tú quieras.

Mientras Jean se duchaba Marco estaba sentado en el comedor tomando su desayuno, el joven no podía parar de pensar en lo que ocurriría el día de hoy, el tiempo parecía avanzar extremadamente rápido y pronto todo terminaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-(Así que…hoy es el día…Jean quisiera estar ahí contigo pero no puedo ver cómo te vas…creo que lo mejor es que me quede afuera mientras los demás te ayudan…solo espero que…no me olvides…que nos veamos de nuevo…que de alguna manera volvamos a estar juntos). –Prende el televisor-.

-Las noticias Televisa Monterrey –El clima-

-Para el día de hoy se esperan cielos completamente despejados en gran parte del área metropolitana, con una máxima general de 30 a 32 grados en toda la ciudad, la fase lunar de esta noche será de luna llena y para esta noche se espera empiecen a aparecer nubes de tormenta que podrían comenzar a nublar los cielos sobre toda la ciudad, cortesía de la primer tormenta tropical que se acerca a la región, les recordam…

-(¿Tormenta? Si eso es cierto quizá no se pueda ver la luna llena y perderemos nuestra oportunidad, si bien eso me alegra en parte pues Jean se quedaría conmigo tampoco es bueno para sus amigos ellos merecen regresar después de todo lo que les ha pasado aquí, tengo que llamar a Alex y Diego informarles de todo esto y rápido).

En casa de Diego él estaba atrapado cuidando a su hermana menor que miraba una película llamada Anastasia, si bien no le importaría esto normalmente, su hermana ya había puesto la película por tercera ocasión esa mañana. El chico estaba muriendo de aburrimiento hasta que milagrosamente sonó su celular y fue corriendo a contestar.

-¡Yo aquí! ¿Quién allá? ¿Qué quiere conmigo?

-Hola Diego soy yo Marco, mira hay algo muy importante que decirles a ti y a los demás, ven a mi casa por favor ya también les pedí a Eren, Levi y Alex que vinieran.

-Estoy solo en casa y no puedo dejar a mi hermana ¿Cómo esperas que yo valla?

-Pues tráela y no te compliques más. Te estaremos esperando.

-Ya que más da, Hey hermanita ven conmigo que vamos a salir un momento.

-¡¿Puedo llevar mi película?!

-¡NOOOOO!

Una vez ya todos en el departamento de Marco este les dio la mala noticia, las reacciones fueron variadas, Alex maldecía u suerte, Eren comenzaba a pensar que nunca regresarían, Rivaille seguía igual de serio pero con un leve enojo y Jean estaba perplejo parecía que el universo estaba enfocado en hacer todo lo posible con tal de evitar que volvieran.

-(Jean) Esto no puede ser verdad…por que justo ahora…cuando finalmente las cosas comenzaban a salir bien…¡Maldita Tormenta!

-(Alex) Concuerdo contigo esto llego en un muy mal momento, ya estaba festejando que todo volvería a la normalidad y ahora puede que esta noche todo sea un maldito desastre.

-(Eren) ¿Y no hay nada que podamos hacer? No tienen algo que controle el clima o cosa por el estilo.

-(Diego) Lamento decirte mi amigo que la tecnología no esta tan avanzada, aún estamos a merced de lo que el clima nos haga. Y en este caso lo único que podremos hacer es tener fe en que las nubes no cubran la luna durante la noche, al menos durante el tiempo suficiente como para cambiar la pieza y encender la máquina. Si no es el caso entonces…quedaran atrapados aquí por el resto de sus vidas.

-(Levi) Perfecto, lo único que nos faltaba, ahora estamos a merced de unas tontas nubes y lo más probable es que cubran todo el cielo sobre la ciudad.

-(Marco) Bien hay que tranquilizarnos no debemos pensar tan negativamente, seguro que las cosas saldrán bien y que lograremos hacerlos volver, solo tenemos que esperar hasta la noche y después… Diego ¿Por qué tú hermana está prendiendo mi DVD?

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¡Niña! ¡¿Cómo rayos te trajiste tu película!?

Diego estaba quitándole el disco a su hermana que solo hacia berrinche y comenzaba a saltar intentando recuperar su preciada película mientras su hermano lo sostenía fuera de su alcance. Después de eso acordaron que se verían a las once de la noche en el Museo y de ahí en adelante se haría todo lo posible para que el plan funcionara, para este momento ya habían dado las doce del mediodía y eso significaba que solo faltaban doce horas más para que todo comenzara. Luego de insistir un poco Marco ofreció llevar a todos de vuelta en su auto y de alguna manera convenció a Diego mientras los otros tres prácticamente salieron corriendo rumbo a la estación del metro. Una vez que llegaron a casa del joven este bajo rápidamente tratando de recuperar el aliento mientras su hermana solo reía muy alegremente pues a ella no le había dado nada de miedo el ir tan rápido, la niña entro corriendo a su casa mientras los otros dos jóvenes estaban sentados afuera en la banqueta.

-¡No has cambiado tu forma de conducir desde que nos conocimos! ¡Eres un peligro en la carretera! ¡Vas a terminar atropellando a alguien!

-No entiendo de que te quejas Diego a tu hermana no parece importarle la forma en que conduzco. Pero bueno aprovechando que estoy contigo a solas hay algo que quiero decirte.

-No sé por qué pero presiento que lo que me dirás va a ser una tontería.

-Mira Diego…yo…Quiero pedirte perdón sencillamente.

-¿Perdón? ¿Perdón por qué cosa?

-Pues de cómo era contigo durante el tiempo que fuimos novios, las cosas no quedaron nada bien entre nosotros y ahora hasta terminamos metiendo a Jean en ese problema, también quería disculparme por como fui contigo las últimas semanas, cuando vi que lo besaste me invadió un odio enorme y terminamos causándonos más problemas por ver quien se quedaría con él. Veras es que yo estoy loco de amor por Jean y no soportaba la idea de que intentaras quitármelo.

-Si eso es bastante evidente, tus celos siguen siendo un problema.

-Pero también quería agradecerte por lo que has hecho por nosotros, por toda tu ayuda en este asunto del viaje y de que aceptaras finalmente que Jean prefirió quedarse conmigo y que no tenía sentimientos por ti.

-Mira Marco te seré un poco sincero…el me sigue gustando.

-¡¿QUEEEEE?!

-Pero descuida, como bien has dicho él no tiene ningún interés en mí se puede notar claramente que eres el único para el que tiene ojos y eso demuestra lo mucho que él te ama, por eso aunque el me siga gustando yo decidí que no debía seguir interponiéndome entre ustedes, no tiene caso el estar persiguiendo un amor que nunca será posible y menos si la otra persona no corresponde los sentimientos de uno.

-Hablas muy sabiamente mi amigo.

-A propósito Jean… ¿Qué piensas hacer esta noche? Digo sabes…que él se ira ¿Cierto?

-Si lo se… y una parte de mí se niega a creerlo… pero la verdad es que no estoy seguro de lo que hare esta noche, yo lo amo, quiero que este conmigo siempre.

-Pero si lo amas, deberías dejarlo ir. Deberías estar feliz por el tiempo que estuvieron juntos y de que ambos a pesar de lo que dicen que te sucedió en aquel extraño mundo volvieron a encontrarse.

-Lo se… pero aun así… duele mucho su partida. Diego gracias por hablar conmigo, ya me debo ir o Jean pensara que estamos peleando, te veré esta noche amigo.

-Hasta la noche mi pecoso amigo.

Ambos jóvenes chocaron sus puños en señal de amistad, después Marco subió a su auto y comenzó a conducir igual de loco que siempre mientras Diego solo observaba el pánico que causaba este conforme avanzaba. En otro lado en la gran Plaza comercial Cumbres, Eren y Rivaille pasaban el tiempo juntos estaban comiendo un helado y tratando de relajarse lo más posible para el gran momento de la noche, para este instante ya habían dado las dos de la tarde y faltaban solamente diez horas.

-Heichou lo puede creer, cuando finalmente las cosas marchaban bien una mugre tormenta amenaza con echarlo todo a perder.

-Si… nuestra suerte no puede ser peor.

-Esta situación es más desesperante que la batalla que tuve contra Annie en el bosque.

-No me recuerdes ese echo Eren, la situación de ese día es muy diferente a la que tenemos en este momento. Si la lluvia llega será imposible volver y tendremos que quedarnos.

-Pensé que no le molestaba tanto la idea en caso de que nos quedáramos.

-No es que no me moleste del todo, pero a final de cuentas nuestro lugar es allá no aquí niño, si nos quedamos no importa cuánto tiempo pase a final de cuentas siempre seremos de allá. Nuestra vida, las personas que queremos, nuestros sueños…todo eso se encuentra en ese lugar y si no regresamos dudo que logremos cumplirlos.

-Lo se Heichou, tiene razón en lo que dice…pero…si terminamos aquí para siempre…no me importa mientras siga junto a usted.

-Puedes ser un niño muy tonto y soñador ¿sabes? Si permanezco junto a ti supongo que podre soportarlo, pero que pasaría si en un descuido tus poderes salen a la luz ¿Has pensado lo que ocurriría si todo mundo viera eso? ¿Qué pasaría si en pleno centro de la ciudad te conviertes? Una cosa si te la puedo asegurar, si eso ocurre probablemente nos separaran.

-No dejare que eso ocurra, si nos quedamos jamás dejare que mis poderes se descubran, prefiero la muerte antes que alguien nos separe.

-Ahora entiendes por qué es tan importante volver, la gente de aquí no comprendería las cosas como lo hacen nuestros amigos, ellos a pesar de que saben que eres un titán siguen a tu lado, en cambio si la gente de aquí viera tu transformación me imagino el pánico que se desencadenaría, quizá hasta podrían matarte y yo…

-¿Usted qué Heichou?...

-Yo…yo no podría soportar el verte morir, si fuera necesario sacrificaría mi propia vida con tal de proteger la tuya, con tal de que sigas vivo, con tal de que tengas un futuro y cumplas tus sueños.

-Rivaille…

-Espero me estuvieras escuchando bien por qué no volveré a repetir ese tipo de frases tan cursis, yo ya te he dicho todo lo que pienso, pero tu ¿Qué es lo que piensas?

-Rivaille…-lo toma de las manos- ¡Regresaremos eso se lo juro!

Ambos decidieron que lo mejor era irse de ese lugar pues por el acto de Eren habían comenzado a llamar la atención. El tiempo seguía su curso y ya estaban dando las cuatro de la tarde. En el departamento de Alex el joven se encontraba en compañía de sus amigos de la facultad revisando los últimos detalles para el plan de esta noche.

-Y entonces solo accionaran la máquina y en teoría debería funcionar logrando hacerlos volver.

-(Andrés) Todo esto parece más fácil de lo que seguramente es.

-(Lily) No hay que preocuparse chicos, ya verán todo saldrá según el plan.

-Eso espero mi amiga, porque no puedo darles hospedaje de por vida a esos dos. Valla…no puedo creerlo. Lo rápido que todo ha pasado.

-(Lily) No creo que ninguno de nosotros se imaginara quedar envuelto en una situación como esta ¿Cierto? Se podría decir que somos afortunados de vivir una experiencia así.

-(Andrés) Sabes Lily ese podría ser el comentario más inteligente que has dicho desde que te conozco. ¡Auch! ¿Por qué me golpeas?

-Y tu Andrés acabas de insultarla en un nuevo nivel. Jamás aprenderás mi amigo.

-No fue con mala intención lo estaba diciendo bien como una crítica constructiva, solo que esta tonta siempre malinterpreta todo y se deja llevar.

-¡¿Quieres que te golpe de nuevo?!

-Ves amigo, aun te falta aprender a controlar lo que dices. Y si yo fuera tu tendría especial cuidado con lo que digo sobre ella, no vayas a recibir un golpe aun peor.

-¿Ves Andrés? Alex si sabe lo que dice. Pero ya dejemos nuestras peleas para después miren aprovechando que no están los otros dos que tal si nos divertimos un poco tomándonos selfies.

-(Andrés) Lily la última vez que se te ocurrió hacer eso fue en plena clase de anatomía y el profesor te quito el celular, ¡Espera quiero salir en la foto!

Los jóvenes comenzaron a tomarse fotos haciendo poses totalmente ridículas en una de ellas inclusive alabando al gato Kile, tan concentrados estaban tomándose fotos que no se dieron cuenta en que momento Eren y Rivaille abrieron la puerta y se les quedaron viendo hasta que estos finalmente se dieron cuenta de que habían sido observados todo el tiempo.

-(Levi) Y se supone que nosotros somos extraños por venir de un mundo menos avanzado en tecnología. No me imagino las tonterías que hacen cuando creen que nadie los ve.

-(Alex) Esto tiene explicación…pero es igual de estúpida así que mejor olviden lo que vieron.

-(Eren) Eso no será tan fácil. Mejor me daré un baño.

-(Andrés) ¿Ves Lily? Tú y tus tonterías siempre metiéndonos en problemas.

-¡Claro! Cúlpenme pero bien que tú de inmediato te pusiste en la foto, estoy cansada saben que yo mejor me voy a mi casa los veo en la noche.

-En ese caso espérame vivimos por donde mismo, nos veremos después Alex.

-Bye amigos, bien no hay mucho que hacer hasta que llegue el momento, ¿Rivaille gustas comer algo?

-(Levi) Gracias pero no tengo hambre. Solamente quiero descansar un poco… esta será una noche importante.

-Ya lo creo, bien les hablare cuando sea momento de irnos estaré en mi cuarto.

-Oye Alex.

-¿Si que ocurre Rivaille?

-Si pudieras estar con la persona que amas pero sabes que los demás no lo tomaran bien y si sabes que la puedes perder en cualquier momento mientras este a tu lado ¿Aun así vale la pena arriesgar todo con tal de estar junto a esa persona? ¿No sería más fácil dejarla para que este a salvo?

-No sabría responderte bien a eso… lo único que te podría decir es que, bueno en ese caso, creo que es mejor estar con quien uno ama por unos minutos que a dejarla y vivir arrepintiéndote.

-…creo que tienes razón.

-No sé qué estabas planeando Rivaille pero si tu idea es dejar a Eren atrapado aquí para que viva déjame decirte que eso no es una opción, pues tampoco es justo que decidas por él, así ambos puedan perder la vida durante una batalla contra esos titanes que tanto mencionan, sería mejor que vivir separados en mundos diferentes.

-A veces puedes dar excelentes consejos idiota… y acertaste mi plan era hacerlo quedarse aquí pero como has dicho, no tengo derecho a decidir por él.

-Me alegro que no vayas a hacerlo, él está igual de ansioso que tú por esta noche, no sería justo que lo traicionaras ahora.

-Cierto… así la vida allá sea un suicidio… es mejor mientras este conmigo... lo amo más que nada en el mundo... por el hasta daría mi vida.

El adolescente se retiró a su cuarto mientras el otro encendía el televisor, lo que ninguno de ellos pudo percatar fue que Eren desde el baño lo había estado escuchando, cuando escucho lo que Rivaille planeaba hacer estuvo a punto de salir a reclamarle pero después de la últimas palabras del otro sintió un gran alivio en su corazón y felicidad al oírlo decir que lo amaba.

-(Heichou…yo también lo amo más que nada y también daría la vida por usted).

-¡Hey Eren! ¡Date prisa no eres el único que quiere bañarse!

-¿Ah? ¡Oh si ya voy Heichou deme unos minutos nada más! (Jejeje como lo amo)

El día continuaba cada vez más rápido, las horas parecían ser segundos que transcurrían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las parejas sabían que el momento estaba cerca ahora solo faltaban cuatro horas para las doce, la oscuridad de la noche estaba muy presente para este momento y se podía comenzar a apreciar la luna llena en el cielo nocturno a la vez que también se podían ver algunas nubes de tormenta sobre la ciudad, aún muy dispersas pero que sin duda y como en todos los casos estas comenzarían a juntarse y cubrir el cielo. Jean se encontraba en el departamento viendo el cielo por la ventana mientras incontables preguntas atormentaban su mente ya estresada por el asunto.

-(Ya estoy harto no quiero que las cosas salgan mal, si por culpa de la lluvia quedo atrapado aquí voy a enloquecer).

En ese momento el joven recordó lo que la mujer de las cartas les había dicho a él y Eren.

-(Mañana tendrán que tomar una decisión muy importante que afectara sus vidas para siempre) ¿Una decisión importante? Aun no entiendo a lo que se refería ese mujer, ¿Qué clase de decisión tendré que tomar que decidirá el curso de mi vida? No entiendo nada de eso… pero… siento que va a ser algo muy difícil.

-Jean mi amor ¿Estás listo? Recuerda que iremos primero con Alex y después de ahí iremos al museo, ¿Ya tienes tus cosas listas? Por qué dudo que tengamos tiempo para volver por ellas si las olvidas.

-Descuida Marco ya tengo todo, solo estaba pensando cosas.

-¿Qué clase de cosas?

-Sobre…el futuro…que es lo que me deparara el futuro.

-Es extraño Jean, no pareces alguien que se ponga a pensar mucho en el futuro.

-¿Estas insinuando que parezco un idiota?

-No solo me refiero que no pareces del tipo de persona que piense en lo que hará a futuro.

-Hay Marco me ofendes tonto jeje.

-Es bueno escucharte reír aunque sea una última vez.

-Marco –se le acerca al otro- No importa lo que pase esta noche, tu y yo siempre estaremos destinados a encontrarnos, siempre seremos uno para el otro, siempre sin importar si estamos en mundos diferentes yo te amare hasta el fin de mis días.

Terminando de decir eso el joven le dio un beso a su novio el cual inmediatamente correspondió ese acto de amor tan puro. Ambos siguieron besándose y permanecieron abrazados un rato antes de salir pues sabían que en poco tiempo se separarían y tal vez nunca se volverían ver. Una vez en el departamento de Alex los demás ya estaban esperándolos, así que después de bajar sus cosas y ponerlas en el auto de Marco ahora solo faltaba bajar desde el quinto piso del edificio el circulo metálico de la maquina original. Jean, Marco y Eren estaban cargándola mientras descendían una vez que llegaron hasta la salida del edificio la recargaron contra la pared mientras descansaban un poco, solo entonces fue cuando alguien se dio cuenta de algo.

-(Rivaille) Bien ya está aquí, pero ¿Cómo lo llevaremos? No entrara en el auto y menos con todos nosotros, tampoco tenemos con que sujetarlo.

-(Alex) Ya había pensado en eso mi amigo y precisamente está llegando la solución. Ahí vienen mis amigos con una camioneta de carga.

-(Andrés) ¡Hey Alex estamos aquí!

-(Marco) ¿Andrés, Lily, Diego? ¿De dónde sacaron esa camioneta?

-El padre de Andrés es dueño de ella, así que le pedí a el que tomara las llaves y nos ayudara a llevar esta pieza de la máquina. Ahora mejor comiencen a subirla, yo me iré con ellos, es que no quiero subir a tu auto Marco he esperado mucho por esta noche como para morir en un horrible accidente.

-No conduzco tan mal ¿Por qué todos piensan eso?

-(Jean) (Hay Marquito eres un ciego tratándose de conducir, supongo que es diferente la percepción del que conduce del que está observando).

-(Diego) Bien más vale que estén todos listos ¡Porque es hora de ir al museo! ¡Andando!

Los chicos fueron en el auto y la camioneta hasta el Museo de Historia Mexicana, al mismo tiempo los que partían aprovechaban para darle un último vistazo a la ciudad que aunque ya era de noche podía apreciarse muy bien. En el cielo la luna llena seguía alzándose mientras las nubes comenzaban a formarse cada vez más. En todo el tiempo que usaron para bajar la pieza de la máquina, subirla, y después conduciendo hasta el museo además de otras cosas sin importancia habían pasado ya dos horas y media, faltaba solo una hora y media para su gran momento, al llegar vieron que no había absolutamente nadie cerca del museo, aun así condujeron hasta la parte trasera de este y ahí bajaron para ponerse en marcha. Mientras que unos bajaban el círculo del camión Diego estaba abriendo la entrada de carga y buscando algo con lo cual fuera más fácil llevar la pieza, por desgracia no había nada para ayudarlos, así que regreso para decirles a los demás que tendrían que llevar arrastrando la pieza. Todos comenzaron a hacer lo que dijo, pero antes de que Jean los pudiera ayudar sintió como una mano lo tomaba por el hombro haciendo que se detuviera, al voltear solo vio la cara de Marco en la que era muy visible la tristeza y como las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

-Jean…yo hasta aquí llego. Perdóname pero no puedo estar contigo, no puedo verte como te vas, voy a quedarme afuera.

-Marco…este no es momento para que hagas eso, déjate de bromas y ayúdanos.

-No es ninguna broma, te dije que no podría estar contigo en ese momento, así que discúlpame, solo…solo… ¡solo vete ya!

-Marco…

El joven salió corriendo en la dirección que fueron los otros y Marco alcanzo a ver como una pequeña lagrima salía de los ojos de Jean, después de eso cayo de rodillas en el suelo solo viendo por donde se había ido su gran amor. Los demás estaban ya dentro del museo y estaban revisando la máquina que ya se encontraba ahí, ya habían revisado el cómo cambiar las piezas, pero entonces recordaron que se necesitaba que la maquina recibiera la luz de la luna lo mejor posible para funcionar y esta estaba en el primer piso del museo en las exposiciones temporales, eso solo significaba una cosa tendrían que subirla hasta el segundo piso donde llegaría más la luz.

-(Lily) ¿Cómo vamos a subirla? Se ve que es muy pesada.

-(Andrés) Y no se ustedes pero yo no la llevare por las escaleras. ¿Se imaginan cargarla hasta el segundo piso por esas horribles escaleras?

-(Diego) Idiotas hay un elevador de carga que lleva hasta el segundo piso, ¿Cómo creen que subieron las cosas más grande de allá arriba?

En ese momento Diego noto que Jean parecía estar un poco desanimado y hasta pudo notar como una solitaria lagrima resbalaba por su rostro, después de decirle a los demás hacia donde mover la máquina para llegar al elevador decidió preguntarle al otro lo que pasaba.

-¿Jean estas bien? ¿Por qué llorabas?

-¡Yo no lloro idiota!

-No puedes engañarme, yo te vi llorar, cuéntame lo que paso.

-No es nada que te incumba no seas molesto.

-Jean…-lo toma del hombro- dime ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Marco…el…

Afuera frente al museo Marco se encontraba mirando la fuente la cual se iluminaba con las luces y seguía funcionando durante la noche, la ciudad brillaba en todas partes y el solo observaba sin moverse ni inmutarse ante nada, el joven ni si quiera pensaba en nada solamente estaba ahí como un cuerpo vacío y habría continuado de esa manera hasta que escucho como unos pasos se acercaban a gran velocidad solamente alcanzo a voltear cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su mejilla el cual termino tumbándolo, quedando en shock por un momento cuando se volvió la vista vio quien le había propiciado tal golpe. Un chico que lo miraba con gran enojo y decepción.

-¿Pero por qué has hecho eso Diego? ¡¿Quieres comenzar una pelea?!

-Eres un maldito despreciable, como se te ocurre, como puedes dejar a Jean solo en un momento como este, que todo lo que dijiste por el fueron solamente mentiras. ¡¿Cómo puedes traicionarlo así?! ¡Debería darte vergüenza!

-¿Pero de qué es lo que estás hablando?

-De cómo no puedes estar ahí para Jean, de cómo eres un cobarde ahora, no puedo creer que le hagas eso. ¿Qué nunca significo nada para ti?

-Claro que significa algo para mí, él lo significa todo para mí, ¡Yo lo Amo! Es solo que… tengo miedo… miedo de ver como se va.

-Entonces si lo amas tanto ¿Por qué lo abandonas ahora? ¡¿Por qué lo dejas?! Sabes… me costó en principio aceptar que él no quería nada conmigo y que solo quería estar contigo, el a pesar de todo está ahí para ti y tu lo dejas solo porque tienes miedo de verlo irse. ¡Esa es la peor Excusa que puedes tener!

-Tu no lo entiendes Diego no te metas en esto.

-¡No claro que lo entiendo! ¡Tú eres un maldito sin verguenza! ¡No puedes admitir que se ira! ¡No puedo creer que después de todo lo que hiciste para alejarlo de mi ahora tú te alejes de el!

-…

-Al menos yo si estaré ahí para él, así sea solo como su amigo podre despedirme. Mejor me retiro no quiero perder más tiempo contigo.

-Diego...

Diego se retiró de vuelta al museo mientras Marco solo lo veía alejarse, en su mente resonaban todas las palabras dichas por el otro sin embargo el solo continuaba ahí sin moverse ni hacer nada, solo seguía ahí mientras el tiempo continuaba y las nubes seguían presentes amenazando con cubrir la luna llena. Dentro del museo después de haber subido la maquina al segundo piso y colocarla en un punto específico al centro donde Diego les dijo se encontraban cambiando la gran pieza de la maquina por la que ellos tenían, todo este proceso llevo más tiempo de lo esperado cuando finalmente lograron intercambiarlas solamente quedaba media hora para las doce, todo indicaba que había quedado perfecto y que solo era cuestión de esperar el momento para que los tres viajeros regresaran a su propia dimensión.

-(Alex) Muy bien todo esta listo y en su lugar.

-(Eren) Finalmente, después de todo este tiempo, lograremos regresar.

-(Andrés) No puedo creer que esto esté pasando.

-(Jean) No sabía que te agradáramos tanto.

-¿Qué? No yo me refiero a que mi celular no está funcionando, no puedo acceder a nada es como si hubiera dejado de funcionar de repente.

-(Diego) Eso es lo que debería pasar, se dice que la maquina siempre causa cosas así durante la luna llena lo cual explica por qué todas las cámaras y luces del museo están apagadas, pero esto también significa que está funcionando y que servirá.

-(Rivaille) Entonces ya no hay nada de qué preocuparnos. Lo mejor será que estemos de una vez en esa máquina si no queremos que nos tome desprevenidos.

-(Eren) Parece una buena idea Heichou. ¡Jean no seas flojo y ayúdame con nuestras cosas!

-Si como tú digas Jaeger, igual no hay nada mejor que pueda hacer.

-(Lily) Hey Jean ¿Te sucede algo?

-No es nada mejor no me molestes.

-Si sucede algo deberías decirlo.

-(Diego) Lily…mira mejor no hay que meternos en este asunto.

-Está bien Diego, por cierto gracias por ayudarme ayer.

-No, no, no fue nada jejeje después de todo para eso están los amigos.

-(Andrés) No se comporten así me dan nauseas. ¿Cuándo va a ser el momento Alex?

-Faltan unos diez minutos así que supongo… que este es el fin.

-(Eren) Es momento de despedirnos en ese caso.

Al decir eso la maquina comenzó a emitir unas cuantas luces y moverse ligeramente.

-(Diego) ¿Eso es normal?

-(Jean) Fue lo mismo que sucedió cuando la otra nos trajo aquí, pero esa comenzó de una manera más explosiva y con más energía.

-(Eren) Debe estar así porque aún faltan unos minutos, pero comenzara con más fuerza mientras el momento se acerque.

-(Lily) Bien ya acabo de revisar el cielo y la luna llena no será cubierta por nubes así que podrán irse en minutos.

Los jóvenes ya estaban en la maquina con sus respectivas cosas solamente esperando y los demás observaban, fue entonces que Rivaille volteo a verlos y hablo.

-Bueno entonces muchas gracias a todos por su ayuda.

-(Eren) Si fue genial el estar aquí nunca lo olvidare.

-(Jean) Fue un placer el conocerlos a todos.

-(Alex) Igualmente, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado fue genial el haberlos conocido.

-(Andrés) Les deseo muchas suerte en su batalla.

-(Diego) No duden en volver si alguna vez pueden.

-(Lily) Cuando tengan Facebook agréguenme. Sería bueno seguir en contacto.

-(Alex) ¡Oh! Antes de que se me olvide Eren toma esto. –Le entrega un regalo que lleva una nota-.

-¿Para qué es esto Alex?

-Para ese amigo tuyo el tal Armin, no lo abras es para él.

-Bien en ese caso te juro que se lo entregare.

La máquina comenzó a moverse cada vez más y el círculo metálico comenzaba a girar, primeramente despacio pero ganando un poco más de velocidad a cada instante, los chicos les dijeron a sus amigos que se alejaran para que no fueran a quedar atrapados como ellos al principio. Después de que los demás se habían alejado para estar a salvo se escuchó un fuerte grito.

-¡Jean!

-Ese es…¡Marco! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que no querías verme.

Los otros lo detenían para que no se acercara demasiado y fuera a quedar atrapado por la máquina que cada vez ganaba mas fuerza.

-Lo sé y discúlpame por eso pero no podía quedarme afuera, tenía que verte y despedirme.

-Marco…me alegra que vinieras.

-Jean…¡Te amo! ¡Jamás lo olvides! ¡Así no nos volvamos a ver siempre te amare! ¡Amor cuídate mucho allá! ¡Yo siempre voy a recordarte! ¡Te amare por toda la vida!

-Marco…yo… ((Tendrán que tomar una decisión importante) Una decisión importante, ahora entiendo a lo que se refería esa mujer).

Jean rápidamente salto dejando la máquina y corriendo en dirección a Marco quien le dio un fuerte abrazo cuando finalmente estuvieron juntos. Los demás solo veían y entonces se apresuraron a decirle que regresara pues quedaban cinco minutos si no es que menos.

-(Eren) ¡Jean! ¿Qué haces? ¡Deprisa vuelve o quedaras atrapado!

-(Alex) Es cierto Jean no hay tiempo debes volver a la máquina.

-¡Cállense! ¡Yo me quedare!

-(Todos) ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?!

-Lo he decidido me quedare a vivir aquí con Marco. No volveré con ustedes.

-(Levi) ¿Estás jugando? Deja de hacer bromas o no volverás de verdad.

-No es ningún juego, solo es la verdad, me quedare a vivir con Marco. Si es que tú lo quieres.

-Jean… ¡Por supuesto que acepto, estaremos juntos siempre!

-(Diego) Jean ¿Estás seguro? Si dejas pasar esta oportunidad jamás podrás volver a tu mundo.

-Lo sé y esa es mi idea, ya no me preocupare de esas cosas, estaré junto a Marco a partir de hoy y para siempre.

-(Lily) Si haci lo quieres pues ya que. Sera mejor que ustedes dos entiendan que él no va a volver.

-(Eren) Pero, pero, pero…

-(Levi) Eren déjalo, el no volverá, su lugar está aquí ahora no podrás hacerlo cambiar de opinión, mejor sujétate bien porque ya pronto esta máquina nos regresara.

-¡Hey Jaeger! Saluda a todos de mi parte y no te olvides de acabar con esos titanes no quiero que por mi falta allá pierdas.

-¡Eso no pasara! ¡Pero te juro que los acabare a todos! – eren voltea a ver a todos y grita- ¡Amigos cuídense nos volveremos a ver! ¡Alex salúdame a tu gato asesino!

La luna llena alcanzo su punto máximo mientras las nubes la rodeaban, un reloj en el museo índico que habían dado las doce y entonces la maquina comenzó a irradiar nuevamente la luz de antes y el circulo giraba a gran velocidad, Eren y Rivaille solo se despedían con la mano hasta que finalmente la luz los envolvió por completo y entonces desaparecieron en una explosión. Esta al mismo tiempo hizo explotar las cámaras de seguridad y luces del museo. Cuando finalmente el humo se despejo todos observaron que sus amigos y la maquina entera habían desaparecido.

-(Alex) Se han ido… realmente se fueron.

-(Lily) Ellos están donde pertenecen.

-(Andrés) Y parece que Jean encontró un nuevo lugar al cual pertenece.

Todos miraron a la pareja que también observaba el lugar donde los demás se habían ido hasta que Jean volteo hacia Marco y lo abrazo fuertemente.

-¡Estoy seguro que será genial vivir aquí contigo!

-Yo también mi Jean, siempre voy a estar contigo de ahora en adelante.

-(Diego) Que cursis, me están aburriendo.

-(Alex) Bien es momento de irnos, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí.

-(Lily) Es cierto ya es lunes ósea de nuevo a la facultad.

-(Andrés) ¿Enserio irías después de todo esto? Yo creo que mejor nos tomamos el día una cada tanto no importa.

-(Alex) Amigo te apoyo en eso. Aun así hay que volver a nuestros hogares.

Los jóvenes dejaron el museo y Marco se ofreció a llevarlos a todos a sus respectivos hogares, para alivio de todos el chico conducio con tranquilidad. Después de dejar a todos el llego con Jean a su propio hogar, ambos se tiraron en la cama mientras se abrazaban y se besaban.

-Te amo Jean.

-Y yo te amo a ti Marco.

En otro lugar o mejor dicho entre dimensiones Eren y Levi seguían en la extraña oscuridad azulosa del principio mientras veían como comenzaban a acercarse a una brillante luz a la distancia.

-Heichou…creo que ese sea nuestro hogar.

-Eso espero Eren, eso espero.

No pudieron hacer nada más pues finalmente llegaron a la luz la cual los cubrió con la intensidad del brillo.

-¡Déjame en paz!

-¡Voy a matarte por lo que le hiciste a Eren!

-(Armin) Mikasa cálmate no la asesines con las cuchillas o si no…

De repente una fuerte explosión se escuchó nuevamente donde había estado la máquina, el humo cubrió por unos momentos el lugar y este se dispersó dejando ver a un mareado Eren y a un cansado Rivaille.

-Ese sí que fue un largo viaje.

-¡EREN!

-¿Oh? Mikasa. -La chica lo abrazo-. No puedo creerlo Heichou regresamos.

-Eren ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué les paso? ¿Alguien te hizo algo?

-(Armin) Eren, capitán Rivaille ¿Están bien? ¿Por qué están vestidos de esa forma tan extraña?

-(Levi) Si te lo dijéramos no lo creerías.

-(Eren) Les explicaremos pero por ahora, Mikasa suéltame me estas asfixiando.

-Oh discúlpame.

-Heichou ¿Usted está bien?

-Si Eren lo estoy pero –jala al chico y lo besa frente a todos- aléjate de ella.

-¡Eren! ¡¿Qué es lo que ese enano acaba de hacerte?!

-¡Mikasa tranquilízate! Miren que tal si mejor entramos y les explicamos lo que sucedió jajajaja.

-(Sasha) Oigan ¿Dónde está Jean?

-Ya se los explicare amigos.

Una vez dentro ambos les explicaron a toda la legión lo que había ocurrido, de cómo llegaron a una dimensión diferente y todas las cosas y personas que habían conocido en aquel lado, lo que más les sorprendió a ambos fue que aunque se fueron un mes aquí solo habían pasado tres minutos desde que se fueron. Habían tantas cosas que platicar que les llevo prácticamente hasta la noche el terminar su relato de como terminaron llegando a casa de un joven, como comenzaron a enamorarse, como encontraron a un viejo amigo y como otro decidió quedarse a vivir ahí.

-(Connie) ¡Entonces Jean se quedó a vivir con la reencarnación de Marco!

-(Eren) Así fue yo tampoco lo esperaba pero fue su decisión.

-(Erwin) Todo lo que cuentan parece un sueño muy extraño, me parece muy difícil de creer.

-(Levi) Pero la prueba está en sencillamente como estamos vestidos ahora y las cosas que traemos.

-Lo que me recuerda, Armin un amigo me pidió que te entregara esto, venia junto con esta nota.

-Que será esto

–{Hey Armin tu no me conoces y yo no te conozco pero Eren me platico sobre ti y creo que este regalo te podría interesar, buena suerte en la batalla atte Alex}

El joven rubio comenzó a desenvolver el regalo y este resulto ser un libro llamado Atlas Mundial. Cuando Armin comenzó a ojearlo se sorprendió con las imágenes que había en él, mucho más realistas y detalladas que las del libro de su abuelo y con una gran cantidad de información.

-¡Esto es un libro sobre el mundo exterior! ¡Increíble! Viene con mapas exactos de todo el mundo, climas, geografía, fauna, flora, ¡Hasta tiene imágenes del Mar! ¡Es increíble cubre gran parte del mundo! ¡No puedo creer todo la información que viene! ¡Esto podría ser de gran ayuda en las batallas!

Todos miraban con atención el libro que Armin tenía, mientras Eren y Rivaille aprovecharon para decirse algunas palabras.

-(Eren) Parece que Alex hizo una buena decisión en su regalo.

-(Levi) Ese chico tan loco y su gato, quizá hasta lo extrañe. Pero debo agradecerle pues fue en parte por el que ahora te tengo a mi lado.

-Eso es lo mejor del viaje Heichou que al fin estamos juntos.

La pareja estaba a punto de besarse cuando se escuchó un grito de la responsable de que terminaran en otro mundo.

-¡Esto es Maravilloso! ¡Mi maquina es increíble! ¡Me muero por visitar ese mundo del que hablaron así que con su permiso!

-Alto ahí Hanji, nadie volverá a usar esa máquina, es muy peligrosa y lo mejor es mantenerla oculta para evitar que caiga en manos equivocadas.

-(Erwin) Rivaille tiene razón, hasta que la situación lo amerite, se mantendrá oculta y no se hablara de ella y por lo tanto menos será usada.

-¡Oooh! Son unos amargados.

La noche siguió mientras Eren les contaba a los demás todas las maravillas que había descubierto en aquel extraño mundo, mientras en este un joven se encontraba en su departamento acariciando a su gato y viendo las noticias.

-Todavía no se sabe que habrá pasado con la máquina, la investigación sugiere…

-Ja y nunca lo sabrán verdad Kile –Miau- ese es mi gato.  
>(1 mes ha pasado desde lo que ocurrió aquella noche y la vida ha vuelto a la normalidad. Las cosas han estado tranquilamente tanto que por momentos pareciera que lo que viví fue solo un sueño pero hay cosas que me recuerdan que no es así. La presencia de Jean me recuerda que todo fue completamente real, él y Marco se encuentran viviendo juntos con una gran felicidad escuche por ahí que Jean quiere entrar a estudiar en algún sitio pero yo aún lo veo muy difícil, Diego y Lily terminaron sorprendiéndonos cuando se volvieron novios yo los veo muy felices ya que ahora están casi todo el tiempo juntos inclusive se presenta por la facultad, Andrés mi buen amigo sigue metiéndose en problemas con los estudios como esperaba de él, Kile bueno este gato tendrá que empezar una dieta después de comerse el atún del refrigerador y yo pues estoy viviendo mi vida tranquilamente como antes de todo esto aun así por momentos extraño todas las locuras que aquí ocurrieron pero creo que este ha sido el fin de esta historia y considero que fue una fortuna el haberla vivido, me pregunto si volveré a ver a Eren y Rivaille pero solo el tiempo dirá eso.<p>

-Bien mi gato gordo, es hora de dormir vámonos –Miau-.

El joven se retiró a su habitación con su gato y cerraba la puerta de su habitación para después apagar las luces. En otro mundo sin embargo durante una noche de luna llena dos personas estaban afuera de la bodega donde se encontraba la máquina.

-¡Wow! Sasha ¿Te lo imaginas viajar por dimensiones?

-Eso sería increíble Connie una gran aventura.

-(Ambos) ¡¿Oh?! –voltearon a verse-.

-Sería una locura Connie.

-Pero vamos a hacerlo de todos modos.

Los dos jóvenes reían mientras empujaban la máquina de nuevo hasta donde esta había reaparecido, Sasha se sentó en la silla mientras Connie se sujetaba a los tubos. Después de un momento la maquina comenzó a volver a emitir sus luces y el disco a girar a gran velocidad hasta que finalmente hubo una explosión y ellos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. ¿Pero a donde irían estos dos?

-FIN-

**Bien hemos llegado al final de esta gran historia**  
><strong> Nekoboy mty agradece a todas las personas que han seguido mi historia, les agradezco todo el apoyo y siento que he crecido como autor con este fic, aún recuerdo que cuando lo publique nadie comento nada ni ocurrió nada y pensé a nadie le gusto, pero un día llego un review y después muchos más hasta que la historia personalmente considero se volvió un éxito. Con este fic me han pasado tantas cosas, ha sido el más comentado, el más largo que he hecho, lo considero mi gran orgullo, inclusive termine conociendo en persona gente de mi ciudad que seguía la historia y a todos solo puedo decirles que muchas gracias por haber estado conmigo hasta el final.<strong>  
><strong> Por cierto hare un especial algo así como un OVA llamado Connie y Sasha Viaje entre Dimensiones, quizá lo publique aquí mismo y luego ya después comenzara a hacer porque ustedes lo pidieron ¡La 2da Temporada! Solamente les pido paciencia pues recuerden que yo también estudio, nuevamente muchas gracias a todos y espero nos veamos más adelante.<strong>  
><strong> ¡Hasta entonces! ¡Nekoboy mty se despide!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20 OVA SashaXConnie

**¡Nekoboy mty ha vuelto con el esperado OVA! No sean mal s por favor dejen un review nada les cuesta, en el último cap me esmere mucho y a la fecha nadie cometo, así que por favor alguien deje su opinión.**  
><strong> Ahora esta es la lista de mundos involucrados en las locuras del duo baka, algunos muy apenas mencionados y otros demasiado:<strong>

**Pokemon**  
><strong> Inuyasha<strong>  
><strong> Dragon Ball Z<strong>  
><strong> Mundo Vocaloid<strong>  
><strong> Naruto <strong>  
><strong> Como entrenar a tu Dragón (2da Película)<strong>  
><strong> Frozen<br>****Yu-Gi-Oh**

OVA ConnieXSasha

Ambos jóvenes habían activado la máquina y esta inmediatamente encendió y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se escuchó una pequeña explosión en el cuartel general. Los demás miembros de la legión despertaron inmediatamente debido al estruendo, todo mundo salió rápidamente a revisar la maquina temiendo que su amiga demente Hanji hubiera cometido la locura de usarla. Cuando Eren, Mikasa y Armin fueron a revisar el lugar donde esta se encontraba guardada confirmaron rápidamente a sus superiores que esta había desaparecido y debió ser la culpable de la explosión.

-(Rivaille) Esa demente de Hanji ¡Ya vera cuando regrese!

-(Erwin) Esa mujer no entiende que lo que hace puede tener graves consecuencias.

-¡Pero si yo estoy aquí!

Cuando voltearon vieron a su compañera saliendo del edificio esto era prueba concluyente de que no había sido la responsable. Mientras que todos estaban tratando de comprender lo ocurrido fue cuando una pequeña rubia fue a hablar con Eren.

-(Christa) Disculpa Eren pero ¿Has visto a Connie y Sasha? No los encuentro en este lugar.

-No te preocupes por ellos, seguro ese par de tontos solamente se quedó dormidos no creo que ni con el ruido de la explosión ellos despert… mierda.

-(Mikasa) Eren ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Por qué pusiste esa cara de frustración de pronto?

-Creo que ya se quienes se llevaron la maquina… dios se apiade de nosotros.

Entre tanto el dúo baka se encontraba en la oscuridad azulosa mientras la maquina daba vueltas sin parar, lo más comprensible es que se encontraran asustados y gritando pero en vez de eso estaban prácticamente disfrutando de la experiencia, riendo y gritando sin ninguna preocupación de adonde los fuera a llevar ese extraño aparato.

-¡Esto es increíble Connie!

-¡Lo se Sasha es lo mejor del mundo!

-¡Mira haya! ¡Hay una brillante luz en ese lugar!

-¡Sasha la maquina gana velocidad se dirige directo hacia ella!

-(Ambos) ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HAYA VAMOS!

La máquina los llevo hacia la luz a gran velocidad y pronto quedaron completamente cegados por la intensidad del brillo, después solo se escuchó un estruendo y salió mucho humo a su alrededor, los dos jóvenes tosían y agitaban las manos tratando de disipar el humo sin ningún éxito. Ellos sabían que su plan había resultado un éxito y que habían llegado a un nuevo mundo, lo que no podían saber era si habían llegado al mundo que les relataron sus amigos o si habían llegado a uno completamente distinto.

-¿Connie amigo te encuentras bien?

-Descuida Sasha no me paso nada ¿Tu estas bien?

-No te preocupes por mí no soy tan fácil de destruir, menos mal que es de día en este mundo. Bueno… ¿En dónde rayos estamos?

-No lo sé solo parece un bosque común y corriente. Pero los sonidos de animales no me parecen conocidos. Tampoco puedo divisar ningún poblado o ciudad diría que terminamos en mitad de la nada. Lo mejor será ir a revisar este sitio quien sabe lo que encontremos.

Los dos habían cubierto la maquina con unas ramas para evitar que llamara la atención y después comenzaron a caminar por el bosque sin encontrar a nadie pero fue en ese momento que una pequeña criatura apareció de entre los arbustos justo en frente de ellos.

-¿Pika pi?

-¿Oh? ¡¿Connie que es esa cosa?!

-Em… una rata amarilla con una cola muy extraña y que camina en dos patas.

-Nunca había visto nada así –en ese momento el estómago de la chica comenzó a rugir y esto solo significaba una cosa- Ahora que lo pienso no cenamos nada porque nos quedamos platicando con Eren, ¿Crees que esta cosa amarilla se pueda comer?

-No tengo idea pero podemos averiguarlo intentemos atraparlo.

-¡Pika pi! ¡Pikachuuuuuu!

El pequeño animal de pronto les lanzo un rayo el cual apenas lograron esquivar pero quedando con cara de incredulidad pues no esperaban que una pequeña criatura fuera capaz de lanzar rayos.

-¡¿Connie que rayos fue eso?!

-¡¿Esa cosas nos lanzó un rayo no viste?! ¡No creo que sea algo que podamos comer! ¡Mejor regresemos a la maquina!

-¡Me parece una buena idea! ¡Vámonos de aquí!

-¡Squirtle!

-¡Mira Sasha una tortuga azul! ¡Que fea es!

-¡Charmander!

-¡Y una lagartija con la cola en llamas! Es tan rara y su cabeza es enorme.

Ambos criaturas se veían claramente enojadas por los comentarios de los chicos y procedieron a lanzarles agua y fuego. Los jóvenes escapaban por el bosque mientras eran perseguidos por esas 3 criaturas, en el transcurso del día fueron metiéndose en más problemas con toda clase de estas bestias, fueron atacados con hojas muy filosas, los insectos les rociaban esporas, las aves los perseguían insaciablemente y los chicos solo podían seguir escapando de ellos. Finalmente al anochecer consiguieron escapar de ellos y los 2 regresaban realmente cansados hasta el lugar donde dejaron la máquina.

-No quiero volver a este lugar Sasha, es una trampa mortal.

-Ya lo sé, todo en este lugar nos atacó sin parar durante el día, al menos es luna llena y según Eren es cuando la maquina funciona.

-Bien regresemos a nuestro propio mundo.

-Listo ya está ¡Vámonos Connie!

-Perfecto y recuerda Sasha de esto ni una palabra a los demás.

-Lo que tú digas mi amigo.

La máquina volvió a funcionar y desapareció de ese lugar en una explosión. Los jóvenes nuevamente se encontraron viajando entre la oscuridad mientras veían como la maquina se dirigía hacia otra luz. Lo único que escucharon fue otra explosión y esto les hizo saber que habían llegado a un nuevo mundo.

-¿Crees que hayamos regresado Sasha?

-No tengo la menor idea hasta que se despeje este molesto humo, a ver pues… Connie no hemos regresado.

-¿Dónde rayos estamos ahora?

-Es otro bosque aunque este es un poco diferente, se ve más oscuro y extraño, me pregunto en donde estaremos ahora.

-Aquí ya está más oscuro y se ve la luna llena, Sasha lo mejor será irnos en este momento antes de que…

-¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!

Los chicos voltearon y frente a ellos apareció un enorme ciempiés de color negro y con los ojos rojo sangre observando a los jóvenes frente a él.

-(Ambos) ¡Esa cosa esta hablando!

-No parecen ser más que humanos ordinarios pero no hay problema para mí al fin y al cabo la carne humana es deliciosa y hace mucho que no la pruebo, que suerte tengo dos incautos como ustedes nunca debieron pasar por aquí ahora me los comeré.

-¡Connie Correr por tu vida!

-¡No tienes que repetírmelo!

-De nada les servirá tratar de escapar los alcanzare antes de que se den cuenta, aun así les daré una pequeña ventaja, después de todo prefiero cazar mi alimento y ver como este trata desesperadamente escapar, pero como ya les he dicho no importa lo que hagan ¡Igual terminaran en mi estómago!

Los dos adolescentes corrían lo más rápido que podían por el bosque tratando de escapar del ciempiés gigante que claramente se divertía con el terror de los jóvenes. Los chicos corrían lo más rápido que podían y al tratar de pasar sobre unas raíces a Sasha se le atasco el pie quedando atrapada y sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar, Connie al percatarse de eso trato de regresar lo más rápido posible pero antes de que el llegara el ciempiés ya estaba junto a su amiga.

-Este bosque es mi territorio fueron unos ilusos al pensar que podrían escapar, bien los conduje hasta aquí donde sabría que al menos uno quedaría atrapado pero vasta de charla ¡Es momento de comer!

-¡Connie Ayúdame!

-¡Sashaaaaaaaa!

-¡VIENTO CORTANTE!

Lo siguiente que ambos jóvenes vieron fue como un extraño viento salió de la nada y termino alcanzando al ciempiés destruyéndolo mientras este lanzaba un último rugido de dolor. Cuando el viento se disipo comprobaron como el demonio había sido destruido en incontables pedazos y al voltear en la dirección de donde había venido el ataque observaron a un chico de largo cabello blanco que parecía tener orejas de animal en su cabeza y un extraño atuendo rojo, a su lado una jovencita de bello cabello negro que llevaba un arco y un atuendo muy diferente al de su acompañante.

-Bien ahora ese maldito ciempiés dejara de molestar a la gente de esta región.

-¡Inuyasha ten más cuidado! Pudiste haber lastimado a esa chica y su amigo. Disculpen al imprudente de mi novio ¿Se encuentran los dos bien?

Sasha con ayuda de Connie logro desatascar su pie y después fue corriendo directamente hacia la chica tomándola de las manos y gritando muy alegremente.

-¡Gracias por Salvarme! ¡Esa cosa iba a devorarme! ¡Eres una diosa!

-¿Ah? Bueno… gracias… pero yo no te salve, lo hizo el.

-Tonta como no reconoces a quien te salvo la vida, debes ser ciega no me sorprende que estuvieran en el bosque de este demonio. Pero hablando de eso ¿Qué estaban haciendo tú y este enano calvo en este lugar?

-¡¿A quién llamas enano calvo?!

-¡Pues a ti no veo ningún otro calvo por este lugar ¿O tu sí?!

Inuyasha le dio un golpe a Connie en la cabeza y este después le regreso el golpe, ambos comenzaron una pequeña pelea mientras las chicas solo las observaban resignadas, solo entonces kagome aprovecho para preguntarle a los jóvenes la verdadera razón de que estuvieran en ese lugar, entonces Sasha comento a relatarle una versión muy rápida y resumida de cómo fue que terminaron en ese lugar.

-Entonces ustedes dos son la causa de la explosión que escuchamos nosotros, pensamos que se trataba del demonio pero después Inuyasha dijo que este parecía estar persiguiendo a alguien.

-Aun no entiendo esto ¿Cómo es que existen ciempiés gigantes parlantes en este lugar?

-Bueno este es el antiguo Japón feudal, hay cientos de miles de demonios como ese y mucho peores por todas partes, siempre están causando problemas por eso Inuyasha y yo ayudamos a las personas que tienen problemas con ellos.

-¡Cientos de Miles de Demonios! ¡Nosotros no podemos quedarnos aquí! ¡Connie deja de estar peleando y regresa tenemos que volver!

-Agh está bien, ¿Pero cómo vamos a volver? no recuerdo bien donde quedo la maquina por estar escapando del monstruo ese.

-Es cierto lo había olvidado y tenemos que volver pronto o se nos puede ir la luna llena y quedaríamos atrapados.

-No se preocupen Inuyasha y yo podemos ayudarlos a volver, así estarán protegidos y nos les pasara nada hasta llegar.

-¿Por qué debería ayudarlos a volver Kagome? Ellos se perdieron que resuelvan sus propios problemas.

-¡Inuyasha no seas infantil y guía el camino de una vez si no quieres terminar en el suelo!

Ante la amenaza de su novia el joven comenzó a seguir el rastro de olor que dejaron los chicos y los guio de regreso hasta la maquinan en la que habían llegado.

-¿En esto vinieron? Es por mucho la cosa más extraña que he visto, Hey Kagome ¿Tú has visto algo así?

-Para nada Inuyasha también es un misterio para mí.

-(Connie) Bueno les agradecemos su ayuda pero ya es momento de irnos.

-(Sasha) En serio gracias por salvarme y les deseo suerte en lo que hagan. ¡Adiós!

Connie acciono la máquina y está nuevamente desapareció en una explosión dejando solo humo y a dos jóvenes muy asombrados por lo que acababan de ver.

-¿Quiénes serían esos dos Kagome?

-No tengo la menor idea Inuyasha.

-ENTRE DIMENSIONES-

-Ese lugar era terrorífico Sasha.

-Ya lo sé estuvimos a punto de convertirnos en la cena de un monstruo.

-Bien todo indica que no tenemos manera de controlar a donde iremos así que solo podemos esperar hasta que esta cosa nos regrese a nuestra dimensión.

-Ya que pues no tenemos otra opción solo espero que el siguiente mundo a donde nos lleve no sea tan peligroso como el anterior.

-Pues estamos por averiguarlo.

-¿A qué te refieres con es…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Y nuevamente la maquina tomo gran velocidad llevándolo hasta otra luz y escuchándose una explosión después seguida del humo que comenzaba a hacerse molesto.

-Cof, cof, cof, ya comienzo a hartarme de esto Connie.

-Yo igual cof, cof, ¿Dónde estamos?

-No sé pero aquí es de noche y estamos en lo alto de una extraña montaña. Al menos se puede ver todo en la distancia.

-Mira parece que haya en lo lejos hay dos hombres me pregunto que estarán haciendo aquí en mitad de la nada durante la noche.

¡KAME-…

-¿Qué estarán haciendo Connie?

-KAME-…

-No sé solo se les ve apuntando con sus manos en dirección al otro.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Lo siguiente que ambos vieron fue como de las manos de cada uno de los hombres salía una extraña luz con gran fuerza dirigida hacia el otro, cada uno la desvió hacia otra dirección y una se fue a gran velocidad directo hacia ellos destruyendo todas las cosas a su paso, lo único que ellos hicieron fue subir rápidamente a la maquina mientras gritaban y accionaban para salir de ese mundo lo más rápido posible.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-¡Ya cálmate Connie! Ya escapamos de ese mundo, pero esta vez sí que estuvimos muy cerca de morir.

-Estoy harto, esto de viajar entre dimensiones no es tan divertido como esperaba, primero nos atacan raros animales, después un ciempiés gigante quiere comernos y ahora no se ni como esos sujetos hicieron esa cosa pero estuvo a punto de destruirnos.

-Bueno eso comprueba que las cosas son muy diferentes en cada lado, bien esperemos que el siguiente mundo sea más tranquilo y de paso hay que averiguar cómo acomodar esta cosa para que nos regrese a nuestro propio mundo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso, no me imagino como estarán todos cuando sepan que…¡Sujétate aquí vamos de Nuevo!

-¡No otra vez!

Nuevamente la luz les envolvió para ser seguida por la explosión.

-Bueno Connie ¿Dónde estamos ahora?

-No estoy seguro en el techo de un edificio, creo que es una pequeña ciudad pero es muy diferente a cualquier lugar anterior, parece una ciudad pero ninguna que conozca.

-Bien deberíamos ir a investigar y de paso buscar algo de comer, por lo menos no parece un sitio peligroso, todo lo contrario es muy bonito y diría que la gente parece amigable.

-Si te estás dando cuenta que la gente aquí se viste de forma rara y tiene el cabello de diferentes colores, mira esa chica de ahí abajo, su cabello tiene dos largas coletas de color celeste.

-¡A qué importa! Prefiero gente con cabello extraño que ciempiés enormes y explosiones salidas de quien sabe dónde, ven vayamos por aquí de seguro estas escaleras nos llevaran a la salida.

-No sé por qué presiento que este sitio es muy raro.

Cuando los chicos finalmente llegaron al primer piso del edifico y salieron a la calle fue cuando notaron que este mundo se veía algo similar al que habían descrito Eren y Rivaille pero sin duda era diferente pues sus amigos no les contaron sobre gente que tenía cabellos de todos los colores posibles y que la mayoría de las chicas solo tuvieran minifaldas. Mientras caminaban buscando algún sitio donde pudieran comer también notaron como las personas del lugar se les quedaban viendo de manera extraña y que parecían desconcertadas con sus presencias.

-Hey Connie ¿No sientes que nos miran raro?

-Si definitivamente, aunque es natural digo resaltamos en este sitio y no nos parecemos mucho a ellos al menos en cómo están vestidos, sus estilos de peinado y en realidad no nos parecemos en nada.

-Bien solo mantengámonos relajados y tratemos de llamar lo menos posible la atención, solo consigamos algo de comer y después regresemos a la maquina esa que ya tengo ganas de irme.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo, ¡Mira creo que en esa tienda venden comida!

-Haber veamos, este lugar se llama {Restaurante Momo Momone} que curioso nombre.

-¡Sasha mira esto se ve delicioso!

-¡Increíble parecen pequeños pasteles! ¡Están tan lindos y se ven tan deliciosos! Entremos que ya me dio hambre.

Una vez dentro del restaurante observaron que este tenía varias mesas pequeñas con sillas, bonitas pinturas en las paredes y también en el frente había una chica la cual parecía algo desconcertada al verlos. Sin más se dirigieron hacia ella para pedirle lo que querían de comer, la chica estaba vestida con un traje que recordaba al de una sirvienta o una cocinera, tenía una bonita boina en su cabeza, su cabello era de color rosa mientras sus ojos eran verdes. Finalmente la chica decidió ponerse seria y con una sonrisa les dio la bienvenida.

-Bienvenidos al café de Momo Momone, yo soy Momo este es mi restaurante, les puedo servir algo que gusten.

-(Connie) ¡Si nos gustaría comer algunos de esos pequeños pastelitos que caben en la mano!

-Se refieren a los Cupcakes, pero ¿Cuál desean probar? Tenemos de chocolate, caramelo, vainilla, y al menos 17 sabores más.

-(Sasha) ¡Esos son muchos sabores! ¡Bien queremos uno de cada uno para los dos!

-¡Esos son muchos cupcakes! Bien si eso gustan se los serviremos y por favor tomen asiento ¡Tei Sukone! Amiga tenemos un pedido grande, tráeme dos de cada sabor para la mesa tres.

-¡Enseguida amiga Momo!

-¡Pst! Sasha ¿Qué estas planeando? No tenemos dinero con que pagarles. Lo mejor era solo pedir uno para cada uno y correr.

-Descuida amigo mío, mira no se tu pero yo me traje algo de dinero antes de que saliéramos del cuartel, así que no te preocupes yo pagare por todo y no habrá problema alguno.

-Es ese caso todo está bien ¡Vamos a comer!

-Aquí tienen la primer parte del pedido en seguida les traeré el resto.

-Esto es delicioso Sasha, un sabor increíble que nunca había probado.

-Es la cosa más sabrosa que he comido, tiene un sabor dulce y hace que me sienta muy feliz, no puedo creer que exista un sabor así, esto debe ser obra de os dioses.

-Hay me encantan, sabes si Jean se quedó en otro mundo nosotros podríamos quedarnos en este comiendo estas delicias hasta reventar.

Los chicos comían los pastelitos tan rápido como les eran traídos y una vez que completaron su orden volvieron a pedir una más para ambos y prácticamente apenas tomaban el pastelillo lo devoraban dejando impactadas a las chicas de la tienda que solo los observaban desde el otro lado del mostrador un poco asustadas. Cuando los chicos finalmente terminaron su comida Momo fue a entregarles su cuenta.

-Muy bien la cuenta total fue de 300 yenes si fuera tan amable de pagar ahora.

-Oh…claro…mire…no sé qué sean yenes pero aquí tengo dinero con esto debe bastar por la comida.

-¿Qué rayos es esto? ¡Esto no es dinero!

-(Connie) Claro que lo es, no te pongas así que no te daremos propina.

-¡¿Cómo me darán propina si ni siquiera tienen dinero?! ¡Oh! ¡Ya entiendo lo que pasa solo nos estuvieron engañando!

-Momo amiga ¿Qué está pasando por que te oyes tan alterada?

-Tei estos vagos no tienen dinero para pagarnos nos estuvieron viendo la cara todo el tiempo.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEE?! ¡No estuve preparándoles esa comida para que no nos paguen! ¡Más les vale pagarnos o ya verán cómo les va conmigo!

-Y que podrías hacernos tu rara de cabello plateado que llega hasta el suelo, no podrías perseguirnos con ese cabello te tropezarías antes de llegar a la puerta, pero en vista de que no podemos pagarles y de que ustedes están muy enojadas solo puedo decir… ¡Ahora Sasha Corre!

Los chicos salieron corriendo del restaurante lo más rápido que podían y se alejaban velozmente del lugar en dirección hacia donde habían dejado la máquina. Atravesaban corriendo las calles y pasillos mientras los habitantes de ahí solo los veían pasar velozmente, finalmente cuando estaban atravesando una plaza decidieron descansar un poco antes de llegar.

-¡Eso fue una locura Connie! Pero me alegro que se te ocurriera quien sabe que nos habrían echo si nos hubiéramos quedado en ese lugar, probablemente nos harían lavar todos los platos y cosas para cocinar. ¡Eso es una molestia!

-Ya lo se fue lo que se me ocurrió que harían por eso te dije que corriéramos, bien ya no falta mucho para que lleguemos quizá podamos comenzar a caminar desde aquí…

-Hey Connie ¿Por qué te has callado de repente?

-¡Sasha Corre por tu Vida!

-¿De qué? ¡Ah! ¡Ahí Viene!

-¡No se escaparan de mi malnacidos! ¡Acabare con sus vidas!

Ambos chicos solo vieron como la chica alta de cabello plata se acercaba a gran velocidad a ellos portando un hacha enorme en sus manos y como sus ojos brillaban de rojo mientras se acercaba a ellos y reía con una sonrisa macabra que los asusto demasiado. Debido a que no podían arriesgarse a que llegaran a la máquina y la destruyera decidieron correr lo más rápido posible en otras direcciones con la esperanza de perderla, sin embargo eso no dio resultado pues parecía que no importaba hacia donde corrieran ella los seguía persiguiendo con el hacha como si no hubiera nada más en su mente, mientras corrían todas las personas que se encontraban en su camino también salían huyendo en todas direcciones pues aparentemente le tenían un gran terror a la joven.

-¡Gakupo Corre!

-¡Voy lo más rápido Gumi!

-¡Miku vámonos de aquí Tei enloqueció de nuevo!

-¡No me digas Luka!

-¡Hey Connie como que no importa lo que hagamos no podremos escapar nos va a matar en cuanto nos alcance!

-¡Si y por lo que veo esta gente ya sabe cómo es y no parece que sepan cómo detenerla, este será nuestro fin estamos muertos!

-¡Nunca debí haberme dejado convencer por ti de entrar a esa tienda!

-¡Tu dijiste que tenías dinero y además se te ocurrió pedir demasiado!

-¡Tenia hambre y además como iba a saber yo que no aceptarían mi dinero!

-¡Pues por lógica simple este no es nuestro mundo!

-¡¿Y por qué no dijiste nada si ya lo suponías?!

-¡No se me ocurrió sencillamente! ¡Ahora sigue corriendo que nos alcanza!

-¡No importa que tanto traten de escapar de mí, los matare! Jajajajajajajajajajaja

Los chicos entraron en un callejón sin salida y cuando quisieron darse la vuelta para regresar la chica ya se encontraba en la entrada mirándolos macabramente mientras sostenía su hacha con las dos manos y entonces comenzó a acercarse caminando lentamente hacia ellos.

-Es hora de morir

-(ambos) ¡Por favor perdónanos! ¡No nos mates! ¡Te pagaremos de algún modo! ¡Pero perdónanos la vida ten misericordia de nosotros! ¡No sabíamos que no serviría nuestro dinero! ¡Ten piedad! ¡Haremos lo que se si nos perdonas la vida!

-Solo hay una forma de pagar y esa es con sus vidas ¡Es hora de Morir!

-¡Tei-chan! ¡Tei-chan!

-Oh esa voz es de…¡Mi querido Len!

Cuando Tei volteo vio al chico de sus sueño Len kagamine y entonces soltó su hacha y fue corriendo hacia el pobre chico de 14 años y justo cuando se lanzó para caer sobre el solo se escuchó un grito diciendo -¡Dispara ahora!- y justo en ese momento una red salió de la nada atrapando a la chica, dejándola en vuelta y siendo derribada hacia un lado por la fuerza del impacto.

-Muy bien la tenemos, gracias por tu ayuda Len.

-No fue nada Kaito, me gusta ayudar, bueno los veo después.

-¡Defoko, Teto! Llévense a Tei y enciérrenla hasta que se calme. Muy bien ahora ¿ustedes dos quiénes son y que hacen en esta ciudad?

-Bueno amigo de cabello azul y bufanda, yo soy Sasha y él es Connie… por cierto…¡Muchas gracias por salvarnos!

-¡Enserio amigo no tenemos como agradecerte! Esa demente nos habría asesinado si no la hubieran detenido, ¿Cómo es que dejan que una chica así este suelta por ahí?

-Normalmente es muy tranquila pero ya sabemos todos como se pone si la hacen enojar. Bien Sasha y Connie cierto? ¿De donde salieron? ¿Son acaso nuevos vocaloids o quizá son utaus?

-(Connie) No sabemos que sea eso, pero solo sabemos que debemos regresar a casa.

-Es verdad, am disculpa Kaito pero ¿Podrías ayudarnos a regresar? Tenemos que volver a un edifico grande de color blanco, específicamente a la azotea y por causa de esa loca no sabemos cómo regresar.

-Se refieren al hospital, no se preocupen los llevare hasta ahí solo síganme ¿Por cierto que le hicieron a Tei para que se enojara así?

-(Connie) Digamos solo que pedimos muchos pastelillos y resulto que no teníamos para pagarlos.

-Y después nos empezó a perseguir con esa hacha enorme, un poco más y no las contamos.

-Si serán, bien no se preocupen tanto ella siempre se pone así, de echo debido a su comportamiento la hicimos empezar a trabajar ahí esperando que fuera un lugar tranquilo y relajado para que no enloqueciera pero evidentemente ustedes lo lograron.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo lleva trabajando ahí?

-Empezó esta mañana.

-(ambos) No puede ser verdad.

El joven guio a los dos jóvenes hasta el edificio y los acompaño hasta la azotea donde vio la máquina y entonces los otros comenzaron a explicarle de donde eran y cómo fue que terminaron viajando entre dimensiones siendo la suya la última en visitar, después siguieron platicando tranquilamente sobre cualquier trivialidad y Kaito fue a conseguirles algo de comer para que así no se fueran a meter en más problemas si llegaban a otro mundo. La tarde paso volando y la noche dejo ver una hermosa luna llena sobre la ciudad, los jóvenes se despidieron de su amigo y subieron a la máquina para después desvanecerse en una explosión.

-Esos chicos sí que están metidos en graves problemas, no me imagino como les ira con los suyos cuando regresen si es que regresan.

-ENTRE DIMENSIONES-

-Al menos este mundo no era tan peligroso como los otros 3 Sasha, salvo por la chica asesina esa sería un buen lugar para vivir.

-Eso no tengo como discutirlo, Connie ¿Qué crees que estén haciendo nuestros amigos en este momento? ¿Estarán preocupados por nosotros?

-Más bien preocupados por la máquina, cuando regresemos el cabo Rivaille nos hará limpiar todo el cuartel y eso si nos va bien con él.

-No quiero que me dejen sin comer de nuevo eso sería más horrible que limpiar el cuartel.

-Se nota que solo te preocupa la comida.

-Es lo más natural te imaginas seguro cuando regresemos estarán comiendo algo delicioso y a nosotros nos dejaran amarrados a un poste viéndolo comer y haciéndonos sufrir.

-Creo que ya estas exageraAAAAAAAAAA…

-¡Ya me estoy hartando de esto Connie!

-EXPLOSION-

-Después de repetir esto varias veces el humo deja de ser tan molesto.

-Bueno otro mundo amigo mío y quien sabe que habrá en él, quizá por una vez deberíamos ser precavidos tomando en cuenta de que hemos estado a punto de morir en los últimos 4.

-Lo que tú digas ¿Pero en donde rayos estamos?

-Para que seguir haciendo esa pregunta si es más que obvio que no lo sé, ya está atardeciendo lo que significa que no tardaremos en regresar, lo que no entiendo es por qué en la mayoría de las veces aparecemos en un bosque.

-Quizá para que sea más fácil esconder la máquina de curiosos.

-Lo mejor será revisar buscar algún punto alto, lo que sea que nos pueda decir en donde estamos.

-Pero ya estoy cansado de explorar igual siempre terminamos en problemas y con alguien o algo intentando asesinarnos.

-¡Por favor! No es momento de desanimarnos solamente sígueme y busquemos algo o alguien, este lugar no puede estar desierto.

Los 2 amigos atravesaron el bosque sin escuchar ni ver a nadie hasta que un grito hacia ellos los hizo voltearse y ver a un extraño niño de cabello rubio y marcas en la cara con un atuendo completamente naranja viéndolos de forma desconfiada.

-¡¿Hey quiénes son ustedes?

-(Connie) ¿Ah? No tenemos que decirte ¿Y se puede saber quién eres tú para empezar niño?

-¡Yo pregunte primero por eso deberían responderme! Pero eso ya que importa ¡Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki! El próximo Hokage de la Aldea de la Hoja.

-(Sasha) Ok…que bueno…y ¿que se supone que es eso?

-¿De que estas hablando? Todos saben que el Hokage es el líder ninja de su aldea en este caso la aldea de la hoja.

-Entonces eso significa que eres un aprendiz de ninja.

-Si supongo que se podría decir, aun soy un genin pero tengo la intención de llegar hasta ser el Hokage y que me reconozcan todos en la aldea.

-De acuerdo pero que es exactamente un ninja? Que hacen? niño de cabello rubio.

-Pues muchas cosas tenemos grandes habilidades en combate y siempre estamos en toda clase de misiones, desde salvar las mascotas de alguien hasta enfrentarnos a enemigos muy peligrosos de otras aldeas que solo buscan el cómo destruirnos, pero nosotros con nuestros jutsus podemos hacer cosas asombrosas y técnicas increíbles como esta ¡Jutsu Multiclones de Sombra!

Connie y Sasha apenas pudieron reaccionar cuando vieron que de la nada en una pequeña explosión con humo aparecieron otros 8 Narutos exactamente iguales y con una sonrisa burlona. Tan asombrados estaban que el menor de los 2 se desmayó y la joven solo observaba a los clones con gran asombro y sin tener idea de que hacer. El pequeño ninja al ver el shock que les había causado inmediatamente hizo desaparecer a sus clones dejando aún más impresionada a la chica que trataba de despertar a su amigo.

-¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Hiciste aparecer de la nada a otros como tú!

-Sasha creo que este mundo es aún más extraño que los anteriores, quizá lo mejor es que nos retiremos de aquí antes de que terminemos en algún problema mayor…¡AAAAAAA! ¡¿Pero quién me ha lanzado esa cosa!?

-¿De dónde vino esa daga negra? Por poco te da en el brazo.

-Esta cosa es un kunai una de nuestras armas más básicas y simples, me han dado muchas veces con ellas pero no soy en realidad tan peligrosas, aunque estoy casi seguro que se a quien le pertenece esto y eso significa que ya me encontraron.

-¡Hey Naruto! ¿Dónde rayos estabas? Se suponía que vendrías al entrenamiento y ahora Kakashi sensei nos ha mandado a buscarte ¡No tengo tiempo para andar tras de ti sabes! ¡Por lo menos yo si trato de mejorar!

La chica de cabello rosa le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo cual dejo al chico rubio tirado en el suelo, mientras el otro chico de cabello negro y apariencia más reservada solo se limitaba a decirle –"Idiota!- solo entonces que Naruto yacía inconsciente en el suelo fue cuando la chica noto la presencia de los otros 2.

-¿Disculpen pero quienes son ustedes?

-Am bueno mi nombre es Sasha y este calvo de aquí es mi amigo Connie (Debemos tener cuidado esa chica es peligrosa nomas de ver como dejo a Naruto puedo saberlo) ¡Somos solamente unos Viajeros! Estamos perdidos sencillamente

-Si muy perdidos pues terminamos usando una máquina que viaja entre dimensiones y ahora terminamos en este mundo de ninjas.

-¿Maquina de qué? ¿Viajes entre dimensiones?

-¡Connie Grandísimo Tonto! ¡¿Por qué no vas y se lo cuentas a medio mundo?! ¡Eres igual de tonto que ese niño Naruto!

-¡Lo descubrirán igual así que para que ocultarlo más tiempo, ahora lo importantes es regresar a casa con los nuestros! Disculpa amiga de cabello rosado pero podrían ayudarnos a regresar no queremos perdernos más tiempo y perder la luna llena.

-¿Qué tiene de importante la luna llena?

-Pues veras niño de…aura oscura.

-Ho disculpa creo que no nos hemos presentado apropiadamente mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y él es Sasuke Uchija y por lo que parece ya conocieron al tarado de Naruto.

-(Connie) Bien necesitamos la luna llena porque su luz es lo que le da energía a la máquina, sin ella quedaremos atrapados aquí hasta la siguiente luna. Y no tengo la menor intención de quedarme aquí más tiempo.

-(Sakura) Bueno en ese caso los llevaremos hasta ahí, es Sasuke vamos ¡Ya levántate Naruto no seas flojo!

-¡Como quieres que me levante si casi me destruyes el cráneo con ese golpe!

-¡Te partiré a la mitad si no te levantas en este instante!

-(Sasha) (Esa chica da miedo y solo es una niña).

El peculiar trio de ninjas acompaño a sus nuevos amigos de regreso en el bosque hasta que finalmente llegaron a la máquina para ese momento ya había oscurecido y se apreciaba con claridad la luna llena en la oscuridad del cielo.

-(Sasuke) ¿Entonces vinieron en esto? No parece que puedan hacer nada de lo que dijeron.

-(Naruto) Aun así debe ser increíbles ¡Me encantaría visitar todos los mundos que mencionaron mientras veníamos! ¡Apuesto a que con el poder del zorro de 9 colas podría en un instante acabar con ese Titán Colosal que mencionaron.

-(Sakura) Hay Naruto tú y tus idioteces.

-(Sasha) Bueno muchas gracias por traernos hasta aquí, ahora nos retiramos.

-(Connie) Por cierto quizá quieran alejarse un poco de esta cosa cuando la activemos más que nada por su seguridad.

-(Sakura) ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Es peligrosa?

-Ah ya verán a lo que me refiero.

Cuando Sasha activo la maquina esta nuevamente comenzó a encender y el gran círculo metálico atraía todas las cosas hacia ella con una gran fuerza mientras giraba a gran velocidad. Mientras ellos dos permanecían lo más tranquilos, los otros 3 se aferraban lo más fuerte posible a los árboles para evitar quedar atrapados en la succión.

-(Sakura) ¡Esa cosa intenta Matarnos!

-(Sasuke) ¡No es un máquina para viajar! ¡Es una máquina de destrucción! Apenas puedo sostenerme.

-(Naruto) Si tu apenas puedes yo ya no tengo fuerzaAAAAAAAAA

-(Ambos) ¡NARUTOOOOOOO!

-¡Que alguien me Salve! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El chico se había soltado debido a la fuerza de la máquina y ahora se dirigía justo hacia ellos, todo indicaba que terminaría atrapado junto a los otros 2 cuando de repente se escuchó una pequeña explosión, despareciendo la máquina y sus ocupantes y Naruto terminando estampándose de cara en el suelo donde esta debería estar.

-¡Eso estuvo muy cerca! Un segundo más y no la contaba.

-(Sakura) ¡Naruto! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si no se preocupen se fueron antes de que terminara muy cerca.

-(Sasuke) Eres un idiota…bien… lo mejor será no hablar de esto con nadie y fingir que esto nunca paso entendido.

-(Ambos) ¡Entendido Sasuke!

-ENTRE DIMENSIONES-

-Ese chico por poco termina atrapado con nosotros Sasha.

-Lo sé menos mal que salimos de ahí antes de que nos alcanzara, habría sido muy problemático haber llegado al cuartel general con él, por no mencionar que no sabríamos como hacerle regresar.

-Ni siquiera sabemos cómo regresar nosotros, me pregunto si lograremos volver, ¿Qué tal si terminamos viajando entre dimensiones por el resto de nuestros días y nunca logramos volver?

-Si es de esa manera yo…no sé qué hacer…hay nunca debimos haber decidido hacer este viaje, ahora solo nos queda esperar hasta que milagrosamente lleguemos a nuestro hogaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-Esto ya ni me asusta.

-EXPLOSION-

-Bueno esta vez no terminamos en un bosque Connie.

-Si de hecho en este lugar hace frio, porque teníamos que aparecer en la cima de una montaña.

-Desde aquí puedo ver que hay un pequeño pueblo más abajo, ¿Crees que alguien se haya percatado de nuestra llegada?

-No creo igual ya es de noche aquí y ahí está la luna llena, no puede haber mejor momento para regresar.

-Si supongo que es cierto ¿Ah? ¡Connie mira hacia allá algo se está acercando a gran velocidad desde el cielo!

-¡¿Qué esa esa cosa?!

-¡No sé solo veo un enorme lagarto negro con alas! ¡No parece nada amistoso, Vámonos Ya!

-¡Estas cosa no enciende! ¡Debe faltar aun un poco para medianoche!

-¡No puede ser! ¡Hay que irnos de aquí! ¡Ya lo tenemos encima!

-(Ambos) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que están haciendo en Berk?

-(Connie) ¿Eh? ¿Quién dijo eso?

-Pues yo el jinete de Dragón mi nombre es Hipo.

-(Sasha) ¡¿Jinete de qué?!

-De dragón, este es mi furia nocturna Chimuelo ahora podrían decirme ¿De dónde salieron ustedes dos? Estaba en mi casa y de repente se escuchó una pequeña explosión, salí y vi humo en esta parte de la montaña haci que subí a mi dragón y los encontré aquí.

-Bueno…nosotros somos…bueno mejor dicho mi nombre es Connie y ella es Sasha, somos…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Antes de que el chico lograra terminar su oración la maquina se acciono pues habían dado las 12 haciendo que el circulo comenzara a girar a gran velocidad atrayendo todo a su alrededor, el chico y su dragón apenas alcanzaron a alzar el vuelo mientras veían como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los invitados y la extraña cosa en que vinieron desparecían dejando solamente humo en el lugar y quedando completamente perplejos ante lo sucedido.

-¿Pero quién rayos eran esas personas chimuelo?

-¡Hipo! ¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?!

-¡Astrid! Nunca me creerás lo que acabo de ver.

Ambos jóvenes salieron volando en sus dragones, en tanto los otros dos nuevamente seguían atrapados en la máquina de su perdición.

-Bueno ahora que lo pienso no parecían tan peligroso, hasta me atrevo a decir que serían amables.

-¿Qué clase de amabilidad proviene de alguien que monta una bestia oscura en mitad de la noche? Seguro eran unos asesinos o bandidos sea como sea no volveremos para averiguarlo.

-Hey Connie…

-No me digas…aquí vamos otra vez.

Y justo como lo dijo la maquina volvió a tomar fuerza llevándolos hasta otra luz, cuando reaparecieron en otro mundo volvieron a terminar en una montaña pero a diferencia de la anterior esta estaba cubierta de nieve.

-¡Genial lo que nos faltaba!

-¡No seas tan pesimista Connie o te harás más bajito!

-¡Es solo que ya estoy harto! Además cada vez pierdo más la esperanza de que… ¿Es una chica la que va caminando por allá?

-Es verdad me pregunto que estará haciendo aquí en mitad de la noche y con una tormenta como esta.

-¡Libre Soy! ¡Libre Soy! ¡No puedo ocultarlo más! ¡Libre Soy, Libre Soy! ¡Qué más da, no me importa ya! ¡Gran tormenta habrá! ¡El frio es parte también de mí!

Los jóvenes solo observaban escondidos a la chica mientras esta cantaba y entonces de la nada creaba un enorme castillo de hielo solido dejándolos impresionados y sin saber qué hacer.

-¡Ella es Hermosa!

-¡No es momento de pensar en amor Connie! ¡Debemos irnos antes de que nos descubra! Ahora súbete a la maquina o te subiré a la fuerza.

Los dos accionaron la máquina y se fueron del lugar donde crecía el castillo de hielo. Ya completamente acostumbrados al viaje solo esperaron en silencio hasta llegar al nuevo mundo.

-Ya no se ni para que preguntar dónde hemos terminado.

-Esto era divertido al principio Sasha pero ahora se vuelve muy aburrido y tedioso. El único consuelo es que en la mayoría de los mundos es de noche y podemos volver casi inmediatamente.

-Solo podemos esperar que terminemos en un mundo tranquilo de ahora en adelante. Dios ya tengo hambre otra vez y la comida que nos dio Kaito ya se acabó ¡¿Esto podría ser peor?!

-¡Invoco al Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules en modo de Ataque!

-¿Qué fue eso Connie?

Cuando ambos chicos voltearon solo vieron como un enorme dragón blanco aparecía de la nada con un rugido aterrador y una mandíbula llena de filosos dientes.

-(Ambos) ¡Esto no está nada Bien!

-¡Yo Invoco al Mago Oscuro!

Y como se escuchó de la nada también apareció un mago gigante con un atuendo muy extraño y llevaba en sus manos un enorme cetro.

-(Ambos) ¡Esto ya se puso peor! ¡Tenemos que irnos de aquí!

Sasha apenas alcanzo a activar la maquina haciéndolos escapar antes que los ataques de esos monstruos se impactaran justo en el medio donde ellos estaban.

-¿Qué decías de…un mundo tranquilo…Sasha?

-Ya cállate quieres, estoy tan cansada y aterrada como tú.

-Se acabó el próximo mundo donde lleguemos me voy a quedar ahí para morir ya no quiero seguir con esto.

-Apoyo la moción yo también me muero en el siguiente mundo que lleguemos.

-Bien ahí está la siguiente luz, solo tenemos que esperar y ya veremos qué clase de mundo enfermo y retorcido será al que vamos a llegar.

La máquina nuevamente tomo velocidad y se dirigió a la luz. Mientras tanto del otro lado unos jóvenes se encontraban pasando una noche agradable de viernes en el departamento de uno de ellos.

-Hacia mucho que esperaba esta reunión chicos.

-(Diego) Yo también Lily, no hemos podido venir muy seguido por culpa de la escuela.

-(Alex) Oigan no empiecen con sus amoríos, es momento de fiesta y aprovechar que nada malo ha pasado desde hace 3 meses.

-(Marco) Hey Jean ¿te gustaría un poco de hielo en tu bebida?

-Muchas gracias Marco eres un amor.

-(Andrés) Hey Alex ¿Sabes dónde está mi trozo de pizza? Lo deje en la mesa pero ya no lo encontré.

-Si lo dejaste en la mesa es seguro que Kile ya se lo garcho y hablando de mi gato donde estará el siempre sale a comer su comida a esta hora.

-Seguramente se atraganto con mi pizza.

-(Jean) No puedo creer que en serio ese pequeño animal les cause tantos problemas ¿Cómo es que no se lo has dado a nadie Alex?

-Quien más lo soportaría si no fuera yo.

-Miau.

-(Lily) ¿Oh? Kile hasta que te dejas ver gato.

-(Diego) Hey Lily no te parece que se le ve como que muy alerta, casi como si supiera que algo va a pasar.

Fue en un momento que Kile comenzó a correr frenéticamente por todo el departamento, maullando fuertemente y tirando las cosas a su paso mientras los jóvenes solo veían como la locura se desataba y trataban de evitar que el gato tirara la comida. Andrés elevaba su nuevo trozo de pizza evitando que se le cayera, Jean hacia todo lo posible por evitar que el gato tirara los refrescos y Lily y Alex intentaban detener al animal antes de que causara más destrozos.

-(Marco) ¡Alex! ¿Pero qué rayos es lo que le pasa a tu mascota ahora?

-Y cómo quieres que lo sepa si solo se volvió loco de un momento a otro.

-(Diego) ¡Pero haz algo! Los animales no enloquecen solo porque sí.

-No tengo idea de lo que tiene, la única vez que se puso así fue cuando llegaron…

Booommm (Nekoboy: Nótese mis efectos de sonido chafa, ta gacha la crisis para conseguir unos buenos XD).

-(Lily) Eso…¿Fue una explosión?

-(Marco) Pequeña pero definitivamente lo fue.

-(Jean) Marco…se escuchó exactamente igual que cuando viene a este mundo con Eren y Rivaille.

-(Andres) ¡¿Qué?! ¿Ósea que esos dos regresaron?

-(Diego) No tengo la menor idea pero por lo que veo por la ventana están en la azotea del edificio ahí es donde se ve el humo.

-(Alex) Bien veamos a que regresaron esos dos.

El grupo de amigos y el gato subieron las escaleras para llegar hasta la azotea, estando en el último piso no les tomo ni un minuto, pero cuando llegaron a fuera no vieron a Eren ni Rivaille sino a una chica muy mareada y a un chico calvo que se veía exhausto.

-(Alex) ¿Y estos dos quién demonios son?

-(Jean) Un minuto yo los conozco ¡Sasha, Connie! Amigos míos.

-¿Qué… Jean eres tú?

-Eso es imposible Connie él se quedó en otro mundo y ah…hay si es él. Un segundo… ¡Llegamos esta es la dimensión a la que queríamos venir!

-(Diego) Venir a este mundo ¿Y por qué?

-(Jean) Bueno amigos díganme ¿Qué es están haciendo aquí y como es que llegaron a este lugar?

Tras una breve explicación todos comprendieron que los nuevos invitados habían llegado básicamente por hacer una travesura y que esta se les había regresado terminando viajando entre diferentes mundos y estando a punto de morir en más de una ocasión.

-(Andres) Jajajajaja ustedes dos deben tener la peor suerte de todos los mundos.

-(Sasha) No me lo recuerdes, igual con todo lo que ha pasado ya estamos hartos solo queremos volver o morir de una buena vez, se suponía que buscaríamos la forma de morir en este mundo porque ya no tenemos esperanza de regresar.

-(Jean) ¿Pero que es lo que les pasa chicos? Ustedes no son de esta manera, casi no los reconozco, se van a dejar vencer por algo tan simple.

-(Lily) Él tiene razón no pueden rendirse, seguramente encontraran la forma de regresar y todo volverá a la normalidad. Estoy segura que sus amigos los perdonaran por su travesura.

-(Alex) Además… ¡No pueden venir a morirse aquí! No me imagino la cantidad de problemas que habrá en este edificio si se suicidan en este lugar, así que lo siento pero a chingar a su madre, súbanse a esa cosa y vayan a buscar otro mundo donde morir y no causen problemas.

-(Marco) Alex quieres calmarte no puedes tratar así a los amigo de mi novio.

-Lo siento Marco pero mi departamento no es una parada de viajeros dimensionales y no puedo hacerme cargo de más gente, además ahí está la luna llena y están dando las 12 es momento más que perfecto para su regreso y yo no quiero estar cuidando de gente de otro mundo por un mes. Ustedes dos cuídense y salúdenme a Eren.

-(Connie) Un segundo ¿Dijiste que están por ser las 12 de la noche?

-Si eso dije ¿Cuál es maldito problema con eso?

-(Sasha) ¡Es que eso significa que!...¡Rayos!

La máquina comenzó a activarse y el circulo a girar a gran velocidad atrayendo las cosas a la máquina que comenzaba a ser envuelta por la luz, Sasha y Connie de inmediato subieron a ella, lo que no esperaban es que debido a la fuerza de succión todos los demás fueron jalados rápidamente hacia ella y estos no pudieron evitarlo pues no había nada de que sujetarse. Los únicos que alcanzaron a agarrarse de la puerta y un ducto fueron Andrés y Alex el cual también sujetaba a su gato. Todos los demás estaban terminando muy apretados en la maquina pues no había espacio suficiente.

-¡Hay Diego ayúdame!

-¡Resiste Lily amor mío!

-¡Marco esto se va a poner feo!

-¡Si no me dices no me voy a dar cuenta!

-¡Alex! ¡¿Por qué siempre pasan cosas malas a tu alrededor?! AAAAA –el chico se soltó debido a la fuerza-.

-Al menos así no va a reclamarme nada Kile –el chico no pudo sujetar más a su mascota y esta salió volando hacia la maquina con todos los demás- MIAUUUUUU- ¡Kile gato mío! ¡Voy por ti mi pequeño demonio negro! ¡Oh Rayos! ¡Jamás debí ayudar a los idiotas que llegaron primero! ¡AAAAAAAAAA!

Todos terminaron en la maquina completamente apretados y luego esta despareció en su típica explosión dejando solo humo en su lugar. Todos terminaron viajando en ese extraño lugar oscuro azuloso que parecía servir como una especie de conexión entre los mundos, entre los gritos, quejas y sustos apenas se percataron de que se dirigían a una luz muy brillante y como la maquina comenzaba a girar fuera de control dirigiéndose hacia ella mientras todos ellos no podían hacer nada más que gritar y uno maullar. Mientras tanto en otro mundo 3 jóvenes se encontraban observando la marca que había dejado la maquina al irse de ahí.

-Hey Armin ¿qué crees que les haya pasado a Connie y Sasha?

-No tengo la menor idea Eren, solo podemos esperar y confiar en que igual que tu y el capitán lograran regresar y estarán a salvo.

-Pero Eren y el enano solo se fueron por máximo 3 minutos, en cambio estos dos llevan ya 3 días que se fueron.

-Lo se Mikasa, pero Hanji no puede crear otra máquina para que los busquemos, como ya dije solo podemos esperaAAAAAAAAAAAR…

En ese momento una explosión ocurrió justo en donde ellos estaban haciéndolos salir volando y estrellándose con el piso.

-¡¿Qué rayos paso Eren?

-Armin yo diría que nuestros amigos han vuelto. ¡Hey Sasha, Connie! ¿Están bien?

-MIAUUUUUUU.

-(Mikasa) ¿Desde cuándo Sasha maúlla como un gato? ¿Eh? Eren… ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Porque tienes esa cara de miedo?

-Ese maullido…yo lo conozco muy bien…no puede ser…el está aquí…ha venido a matarme…es un demonio…un demonio que solo desea verme sufrir y morir de una manera horrible…¡¿Pero cómo es que tomo poder de la maquina?!... Esto es imposible…No puede ser que este aquí…

-(Armin) ¿De qué hablas Eren? Apenas puedo ver por este humo.

-Kile…está aquí.

-MIAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUU.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡QUITENME A ESTE MONSTRUO DEL ROSTRO!

-(Mikasa) ¿Un…gato? Pero como un gato llego hasta aquí…

Los demás miembros de la legión llegaron justo cuando se estaba disipando el humo y entonces todos vieron a Sasha y Connie salir desesperadamente de la máquina y besar el suelo como si jamás quisieran separarse de el otra vez. Pero no solo ellos habían llegado, además de un gato que intentaba desfigurar el rostro de Eren también habían llegado 6 personas más las cuales se veían completamente mareadas y cansadas, estando tiradas en el suelo y tratando de sentarse para volver en si.

-(Alex) Oh mierda ¿En dónde rayos estamos?

-Hey Alex ¿Eres tú?

-¿Qué? Rivaille eres tú, no esperaba volver a verlos, ¡Un minuto! Si te estoy viendo eso sinifica…!

-Sean bienvenidos a nuestro mundo.

Alex solo volteo a ver a sus amigos los cuales también mostraba cara de incredulidad salvo por Jean, cuando el joven finalmente volteo a ver a Rivaille y a todas las demás personas que los miraban de forma rara, solamente pudo decir o más bien gritar una cosa.

-¡Ahí Te Voy San Pedro!

Después de gritar el joven se desmayó y quedo tirado en el suelo.

-FIN-

**Les recomiendo que con personajes que use en Mundo Vocaloid los busquen en Google para que vean como son y se den una idea mientras leen el fic.**

**Bien creo que todos sabemos que significa este final ¡Así es mis seguidores! ¡Este es el preludio para la 2da Temporada! Aun no estoy del todo seguro que nombre le pondré pero ahí búsquenla en mi muro, ¿cuándo saldrá? No les puedo dar una respuesta segura solo les pido paciencia, recuerden que soy universitario y pues debo estudiar también pero igual tratare de tenerla lo antes posible. Por favor no ignoren lo que les dije, dejen reviews es muy importante saber su opinión.**

**Bien por ahora esto es todo, espero les haya gustado y nos veremos pronto. Nekoboy mty se despide por ahora :) **


End file.
